Should Have Seen It Coming
by LaadyBelikov
Summary: I can't give you a summary or i'll give away to much but I can tell you it takes place after Last Sacrifice. Please Read. Sorry for the horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic :) Yeeeee ! Haha Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own VA or any character . It is all owned by Richelle Mead even as badly as I want Dimitri, He is also hers. :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

After the ceremony, Dimitri and I made our way back to our room. The walk was silent. I decided to break it.

"So, what do you think they are going to do with Tasha?" Even though she framed me I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She was all Christian had left. And she was a very good friend of Dimitri's. He looked like he was in thought but turned to look at me. I stared into his brown eyes.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." A smile appeared on my face. I pushed myself up to kiss him. We continued walking to the room. When we got there, I went to take a shower. I was thinking about some things.

Would they just keep her locked up or kill her ? Maybe they would just keep her locked up considering she was still a royal. I got out the shower and went to go lay down in the bed. Dimitri went to go take his shower. I closed my eyes. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned around to snuggle into his chest. He was whispering russian in my ear. The last thing I whisper was ' I love you ' before falling into the darkness of sleep.

I opened my eyes to find a park. Adrian. I was glad he wasn't mad at me anymore. Or was he ? I laid back on the soft grass ; flowers surrounded me. I found a shadow hovering over me. I looked up to see Adrian. I gave him a wry smile. He looked better than when we had a talk. He laid down beside me. He took my hand in his.

"Rose," he whispered. Sympathy and remorse flooded through me. I turned to look at his face.

Yes, Adrian?"

"I realized something. ." I waited for him to continue. ". . I would rather see you happy with him then not see you at all. I mean don't like seeing you with Belikov but if it makes you happy the least I can do is try." I can see the hurt in Adrian's eyes but he meant it. Every single word. I kissed him on the cheek. He sighed.

"I really am sorry Adrian." He nodded. I was staring at the sky. It was beautiful. The clouds were in various shapes. I turned to Adrian.

"Did you leave court?" He sat in silence for a moment. I was about to give up on an answer til he muttered a 'yes'.

"I'm waking up now, Rose. I'll see you around in a couple days." I nodded and it faded into blackness. I woke up to Dimitri's soft breathing. His arms were still around me. I touched his face lightly. It was soft and smooth. I could live with waking up like this everyday.

"Roza," he breathed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"We have to meet Lissa and Christian in a hour." He said looking into my eyes.

"I know but we have time." He groaned and got out of bed pulling me with him. I sighed and we got ready. Once we reached the cafe where we were going to have lunch with Lissa and Christian, Lissa pulled me aside.

"Rose i'm scared for you." I looked at her. "Wait why?" Her eyes were filled with worry. Damn I wish we still had the bond, information travels faster that way.

"Tasha. . she . . Rose she's gone. She escaped sometime last night and I think . . I think she might be planning to kill you." I nearly fell on the ground laughing, but I put my guardian mask in place.

"She's nothing I can't handle." She had a small smile, but her eyes were still filled with worry, "Rose I know you can handle anything but this is serious." I gave her a big smile and said 'don't worry about me i'll be fine and you know I will'. We walked toward Dimitri and Christian. Dimitri had a worried expression. Always the one to worry. I figured Christian told him.

"Rose-" "Nothing I can't handle," I said cutting him off. He took my hand. I looked at Christian who gave a wry smile. "So how you holding up, Sparky ?" "I'm perfectly peachy Rosie. I see rainbows and butterflies and unicorns," He said sarcastically. I knew he was mad but seriously.

"Well thats great for you Christian, call me Rosie aga. ." I was cut off by Lissa turning to Dimitri and asking him very loudly what he wanted to eat. I sighed. I needed to be nicer to Christian. I mean he was going through a hard time so I wouldn't kill me . . who am I kidding yes it would kill me. After we finished lunch, I went with Lissa to wherever she needed to go, which was shopping while Christian and Dimitri went to go do who knows what.

"Rose," Lissa said once we started shopping, " would it kill you to be a little nicer to Christian, considering what he's going through." I sighed, "Actually-" "Rose," she said cutting me off.

"Fine Lissa, but I can't promise you i'll be all sunshine and rainbows." She shook her head and continued shopping. She picked me out something but wouldn't let me see. She handed it to me and said 'wait til tonight when you and Dimitri are all alone in your room with the doors locked'. I looked at her suspiciously and agreed. It was late when we got back. The sun was down and we met up with Dimitri and Christian . Dimitri was walking behind Christian as Lissa and I were walking side-by-side. We let Liss and Sparky talk as Dimitri and I had a conversation of our own. "I have a surprise for you." Actually it was a surprise for me too considering I didn't even know what it was.

He smiled, "What kind of surprise?" The fact that she wanted me to wait until me and Dimitri were all alone in our room with the doors locked it had to be something sexual. I pushed up to kiss him on the neck. Which made his smile grow a little more.

"You'll find out when you get there." I said giving him my man-eating smile. Lissa and Christian walked back over. Lissa turned to me. "I have to talk to Dimitri," she muttered. I nodded and walked Christian to his room and went back to mine to wait for Dimitri.

**DPOV**

I was walking the Queen to her room but all I could think about was Roza's surprise.

"Its about Tasha," Vasilisa said interrupting my thought. "What about her?" I asked mind somewhere else.

"She's . . turned." My heart sank a little. She was a really good friend and I had love for her. A friendship type of love.

"Was it willingly?" I asked. She nodded. I could have sworn she once told me even in her most desperate moments she would NEVER even once take turning Strigoi into consideration.

"I need you to watch out for Rose, I know she doesn't need you to but I'm just worried." She said hugging me. I patted her back. "I promise Vasilisa I will watch after her." She pulled back and smiled at me before telling me goodnight and walking in her room. I walked toward our room. My thought were clouded with Rose . Her surprise and my worries for her. She was so strong but I still didn't want her to get hurt. I made it half way through the court yard til something hit me, hard against the back of my head. It made my vision blurry but a black shadow hovered over me with alot of hushed voice one that sounded vaguely familiar. The next thing I knew everything went black.

**

* * *

**

There you go guys sorry to leave you guys with a cliffie ! But I'm kind of tired and I have school tomorrow. Please Review !


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: Don't own VA ! Richelle Mead does. **

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning and patted the bed space beside me. Nothing I hopped up. I took a look around for a note something. And I found nothing. Nothing at all. That's strange he never left without leaving me a note. Did he even come back last night ? I called Lissa since she was the last person I saw him with. "Hello," she muttered. She sounded like I just woke her up. I looked at the clock. Shit it was kind of early. I woke up early? That's a new one. "Have you seen Dimitri? He's not here and he didn't leave a note plus his side of the bed is made up." I said growing a little more worried with ever word. I mean i'm sure it was nothing to worry about maybe he had a late shift and forgot to tell me. "Umm. . i'm sorry Rose haven't seen him since last night." I sighed, "Okay Liss, thanks." I pondered the places he could be and decided to finally go ask around. While I was asking around, I found myself bumping into Adrian.

"Hey Little Dhampir, a little early for you isn't it?" I smiled, "That goes for you too." He ran his fingers through his hair," Well, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He muttered. I kind of figured that was all my fault. His face showed that he hadn't been sleeping well or sleeping at all. He looked extremely tired. Well since I could go for some coffee and donuts I might as well take Adrian with me. "C'mon," I said taking his arm and dragging him with me to the cafe. I order about five chocolate donuts and two cups of coffee. I forgot to ask Adrian if he wanted a donut or something because all five were mine. I could have ate more but decided against it. We sat at a table and made small talk. "So why are you up so early?" Adrian asked. I sighed. I didn't want to tell him just in case it made him mad or something to bring up Dimitri. But I told him anyways. "I was looking for Dimitri have you seen him?" He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. I bit my lip. No one has seen him. Since yesterday that is. I sighed. I'm sure he'll be back. I didn't want to think negative. Adrian placed his hand on mine,which was resting on the table. "I'm sure he's okay." Adrian said softly. I gave him a small smile and took my last donut and ate it.

We walked to the court yard to meet Lissa and she rushed to me when she seen me. She looked at me. "Rose, you're all right? Thank god you didn't get hurt." I looked at her. "Why would I be?" "You didn't hear? Strigoi attacked last night. God I was so worried about you when I found out." "Lissa you do realize that I talked to you this morning right?" "Yes," There was something she wasn't telling me. But terror struck me. What about Dimitri? What if they took him? Oh god, No not again. Adrian placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure Belikov is fine, Rose." I gave a fake smile. I turned to "Lissa do you know how they got in?" "They're guessing a human broke the wards and the guard on duty was found dead." I swallowed. Oh god, please, please tell me Dimitri wasn't on duty. Lissa looked down. She was definitely hiding something. "What do you know?" I said looking at her. She looked up at me. "About what?" "Liss, c'mon this is serious I know you know something. What is it?"

**DPOV**

I woke up in a dark room. It was light by a very,very dim light. I blinked a couple times before I managed to make out anything. The room was small. It didn't have windows. I was guessing I'm in a basement. How did I get here? I tried to move but realized I was tied down. A sharp pain in the back of my head reminded me of last night. That voice it was so familiar. I could almost put my finger on it. Suddenly the door opened. "You're finally awake I see." I couldn't make out the face but it was a woman and that voice the voice I known so well. She neared me and I finally saw who it was. Tasha. She really was Strigoi. I could see the red ring in her eyes. "Tasha," My voice was hoarse. She smiled. "Dimka," She said walking toward me and resting her hand on my cheek. "What did you do to me?" I asked. "Nothing. .yet." "What do you plan to do with me?" "Turn you of course." I sighed. "Why? What do you get out of this you know as much as you try I will never love you because I will always love Rose." I probably shouldn't have said that but I did anyways. That's when she snapped. "Its always about her. Dimka we could have had a family. Could have lived happily and been in love-" "You're wrong Tasha I've never been in love with you. Never have. Never will." I swear I saw hurt in her eyes but being a Strigoi you don't have those feeling anymore. I really didn't plan to rejoin them anytime soon. I needed to plan an escape. "Shut up," She yelled. "You were always worried about that little whore. You wanted a little girl when you could have had a woman. I could have gave you what you always wanted Dimka and you threw it all always for a love struck schoolgirl." That made me made. "Even if i've always wanted a family. I would never want one with you. Obviously you didn't understand that when i turnt down you're offer to guard you." She scowled and stormed out of the room after slapping me across the face. I wanted to let my mind drift off to thoughts of Rose but I really needed to get out of here.

**RPOV**

"What the hell, Liss" I yelled, "Why would you wait till now to tell me? What if that bitch has Dimitri? She could turn him?" "I know, I know, That's why I told him last night. But I thought she was going to go after you so I wanted him to protect you, not for any of this to happen." I was frustrated. I wanted to kill Tasha. She probably did have him. Would she ever give up? Now I had a reason to kill her. She was a Strigoi. She was really, what Sydney called ' An EVIL Creature of the night." How would I get him back? I didn't even know where Tasha would think to take him. How could I even get in touch with him? "I don't know what to do." I finally said after a long silence. Wow. I Rosemarie 'Badass' Hathaway did not have a plan. That was a first. I knew something was wrong I had a feeling in my gut. How much time did I have to find him before she did who knows what to him? I sighed and turned to Adrian. It was a big thing to ask of him but I had to at least try to ask. "Adrian, I need a huge favor." He looked at me. "Go on," He sounded hesitant. "Can you possibly come into my dream and invade Dimitri's at the same time?" He stared at me for a good. . what felt like an hour. He sighed. "I'll try Rose but I haven't done it before so I don't know how well its going to work." I hugged him tight. I wanted to cry but I needed to stay strong. We said goodbye to Liss and walked back to my room.

Adrian and I laid down in my bed and tried to fall asleep. Once we fell asleep, he tried and tried and tried to get to Dimitri but he told me he either couldn't or Dimitri wasn't sleeping. I sighed. We woke up. Adrian looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Rose." I tried to put on a smile. "Its okay thanks for trying." I felt the tears fill my eyes. Adrian pulled me into him. I sobbed into his chest as he stroked my hair. "I'll keep trying for you Rose. Have faith." I sniffled. and nodded. he continued to stroke my hair. When i stopped crying, he went to go change his shirt because it was soaked with my tears. After we came back to my room, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and some girl handed me a envelop. i stared at it.I cautiously opened it. It read :

_Dear Rose,_

_You just had to interfer with Dimitri and I. Well I will took him from you just like you took him from me and soon he will join me and forget all about you. You can try to come after me all you want but i'll have you know i'm not like the rest you'll be dead within a matter of seconds. So its best if you just forget about Dimitri and move on._

_-Tasha_

I dropped the letter. I was in shock. She had the nerve to say that to me. I heard Adrian's voice as he walked over and picked up the letter but I was still shocked. I wanted to kill her. Get my hands around her neck and just choke the hell out of her and stake her over and over and over and over just like Dimitri did with Donovan. I couldn't wait to plunge my stake into her heart. All I had to do was find them before Dimitri is turned. "Rose," Adrian yelled shaking me. I looked at him. "What," I was yelling back. " I've been calling you for the last five minutes. You don't actually plan to pursue this do you." I shrugged. He shook his head. "Rose, its dangerous." I laughed,"You say that like I haven't dealt with danger before." He sighed running his fingers through his hair, "Well you can't leave Lissa." "She'll be safe at court," I countered. I could tell he was looking for more things to say to convince me to stay. He should have known I was going to listen. "Adrian, i'm going to find him. You're not going to convince me to stay no matter how hard you try. I'm going and that's that." There was a serious tone in my voice that told him not to argue with me. I smiled when he nodded. "Now can you just focus on sensing if Dimitri is sleeping?" I asked. He sighed," I'll try, Rose."

After what felt like hours of trying Adrian finally sensed that Dimitri was sleeping. We made ourselves fall asleep which wasn't easy for me considering I wasn't that tired. i was kind of hungry and I had a really bad craving for chocolate-covered donuts. After I fell asleep I found Adrian at a beach and waited for him to join Dimitri. I was a little startled when I heard Dimitri's voice. " Adrian," Dimitri's voice was hoarse. I nearly tackled him when I see him. His arms felt so good around me. I missed being in his embrace. I felt like he'd been gone forever. Adrian cleared his throat. I stepped back after kissing Dimitri. "Do you know where you are Comrade?" I asked worry filling my features. He shook his head with a hint of a smile, probably at the nickname. I sighed. Then suddenly he looked as if he was in thought. I waited for him to say something. Then he finally did. "Christian . . he might know." Christian why in the hell . . Maybe Tasha told Christian something. But why would she tell him where she is unless she knew I would try and find her. But I still wouldn't make sense why she would give up her location that easy. "i'll ask." I said ,"Please, Dimitri make sure she doesn't turn you before I get there. And I promise I will be there. . soon." Dimitri nodded. I gave him one last long kiss and embrace before he faded away. I needed it just in case I was too late which I prayed I wasn't.

When Adrian and I got up we headed straight to Lissa's room. I was hoping Fireboy was there but they were . . getting intimate. Visually was awkward enough seeing it in person well lets not even go there. I knocked vigourously. She opened the door and I nearly hit her face. "Sorry Liss, Are you with Christian?" I asked in a rush. She nodded and ushered us in. Christian looked a little upset. I had a feeling I just ruined their plan to have sex. My bad. "Christian, did Tasha tell you where she would be when she left? Did she leave you a note or anything?" I tried to ask calmly but all I could think of was rushing to save Dimitri. "Why Rose? You really think Tasha took Dimitri?" Lissa asked. I nodded. I needed information and fast. There was no time to waste. "She's not far from here." Christian said getting up. He handed me a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. I could see in his eyes he was mad at Tasha for turning Strigoi. It made him think of his parents. "I',m so sorry Christian." I muttered giving him a hug. He pulled back, "No need for your sorry." He turned to go sit back on Lissa's bed. "I want to go with you." Lissa declared. I looked at her. There was no way in hell I was going to let her come along. I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "Rose you can't refuse to take me. I'm your charge." "Which is exactly why I can't take you it's dangerous and plus you're queen you can't leave you're staying." There was so much anger in her eyes but her mouth stayed closed. She knew I was right. Now that she was Queen she couldn't up and leave and if she did there would be a lot of guardians following. "Fine but I don't like staying here. You better come back." I smiled, "I will, I always do." I hoped I did. Not that I was worried about Tasha I knew I could take her but there was no idea what she had in store. This wouldn't be easy. I went back to my room after saying my thank yous and goodbyes. I changed into a hoodie and some jeans. I put my stake in my hoodie pocket and packed an extra one along where my pants started which was covered by my hoodie. Here I was setting off to go find Dimitri and I had no idea if I was going to make it back or not. But I knew one thing if I did make it back so would Dimitri.

**

* * *

**

Well there it is the second chapter. Sorry for anything i might have spelled wrong. The third chapter will be up soon I can't say tomorrow for sure I have a lot of school work. Review Please !


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer : All rights go to Richelle Mead She owns VA not me :(**

Chapter 3

It was dawn and the sun was just rising, I had brought a couple of donuts and cups of coffee. Lissa had provided me with a car, she tried to get people to come with me, but I insisted on going on this mission myself. After a while of arguing she made me let Eddie come with. I was disappointed. If anything happened to Eddie I wouldn't know what to do. I already still felt remorse about Mason. Eddie insisted on driving while I thought of a plan, normally I would just wing it, but I needed to think this one through. I had a good plan but I wasn't exactly sure it was going to work.

**DPOV**

I woke up to see Tasha looking at me.

"Dimka, I will give you a choice you can turn and we will rule together. Or you can-"

"Tasha I told you I'm not going to turn no matter what the offer."

"How about you turn and I promise I won't harm one hair on Rose." She said with a wicked smile on her face.

I can't believe she just used Roza as a threat. I was not going to let her touch Roza. But even if I turned Tasha could still go after Rose despite her promise. It wasn't sincere. Plus I didn't want to go through the feelings of being a Strigoi again. It was pointless. There was nothing to it just killing. There was no love, no care, and most importantly no Rose. I was calculating my decisions as Tasha just looked at me. Her hand was nearing my face. I turned but she turned my face back towards her. She pressed her lips against mine but I didn't return it. Kissing her would never be like kissing Rose. She pulled away. She looked around as if hearing a noise. I heard it too but I couldn't make it out.

"Make a decision Dimitri. I'm not going to wait any longer. If you choose to turn willingly, I will turn you against you're will and I WILL go after Rose."

I had to do it to keep Roza safe but would it really be keeping her safe? I had been trying to get loose but I was tied down pretty tight. There was no way to get out of this. God. I prayed this would keep Roza safe. I agreed. I felt her nearing my neck.

**RPOV**

The drive didn't take as long as I thought it would. It was actually pretty close. Less than twenty minutes. I was hoping Dimitri was okay. Hopefully Tasha hadn't tried to turn him already. We reached the place. It wan't boarded up but there were dark curtains keeping the sun from getting in. I told Eddie to stay outside while I went inside to look around. I told him if I wasn't out in thirty minutes to go get help. He agreed. I looked for ways of entry. I decided to go through the back. I had my stake in my hand and broke the glass. I was prepared to face about five strigoi at minimum but there were about seven. One of them looked familiar. I seen her around the academy once or twice before. She had bright red hair and hazel eyes. I could tell she was new because I took her down easily. I had quickly managed to get down to the last two.

One attacked from the side will another from the front. I managed to hit the one in the front. The one from the side got a good hit and I faltered a little. I almost fell to the floor when I caught my balance and quickly staked the one who was previously in front of me. I turned to see the other one was occupied by Eddie. I shook my head but continued moving. After Eddie staked the Strigoi he fell into step with me.

We rounded a corner and went down a flight of stair to a door. I took in a deep breath and opened it. My jaw nearly fell to the floor. There were about twenty-five Strigoi in the room. They looked as if they were just waited for us.

Two against twenty-five. It wasn't going to be easy but i'm pretty sure Eddie and i could make it through.

No one in this batch looked familiar. I faced about five at a time. I wasn't exactly paying attention to Eddie and how many he had. Although I did notice more Strigoi walked in. My mind flashed to Dimitri and what Tasha could be doing to him.

I felt the darkness within me and suddenly everything started happening more quickly. I killed and killed. I got knocked off balance a couple of times but prevailed.I had hit my head pretty hard against the hardwood though. I continued to fight pushing off the pain. About two more Strigoi filed in. Where the fuck where they coming from? Becoming more angry. I put more force onto every kill. Finally there were about two left and Eddie told me to go. I was still worried i didn't want anything to happen to him.

I continued on and reached a door. I heard a groan of pain. I hurried to open the door. I opened it to see Tasha on Dimitri's neck. I pulled her off and hit her i don't know how many times. Dimitri was still groaning. I took my stake and slashed it across her scar drawing lots of blood. It earn a painful screech out of Tasha who lunged at me knocking me on the floor. I saw Eddie walk in and help untie Dimitri. Tasha was still on top of me but I took my stake and sliced across her neck. She held it in pain I pushed her off and I saw about ten Strigoi file in. Damn where was she keeping them? They just kept coming. I threw Dimitri my other stake and got slammed to the ground by Tasha. This bitch was really getting on my damn nerves. I elbowed her in the face hoping to get her off but she just smiled. I wanted to smack the grin off her face. I lifted my stake to stab her but a something hit my arm knocking it out of my hand. Shit. I was weaponless. I was screwed. I tried my hardest to throw her off me but, she had a good grip on me. Next idea was to distract her.

"What about Christian?" The question caught her off guard but her hold on me didn't falter.

"What about him?"

"How could you do this to him? You're such a selfish old bitch. You honestly couldn't see that Dimitri wouldn't want you even if you were the last person on earth." I was making her mad. Her nails dug into my skin. I left out a muffled groan in pain. Out the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri get hit upside the head. Hard.

"Christian will get through this. And Dimka would have if I could have gotten you out of the picture." I laughed in her face.

"With your stupid plan of killing the Queen, that wasn't exactly the smartest idea."

"It wasn't mine. It was Daniella's and it would have worked if you didn't get busted out of jail. It would have been great you gone, Dimitri and I together, Lissa ruling," She said her voice cold and vicious. Daniella was an accomplice?

Eddie had came a little closer while fighting the Strigoi and moved my stake closer to me. I reached for it. I needed her off me to reach it. With all my force I headbutted her throwing her off. I quickly grabbed the stake and got on top of her.

"He never wanted you and he never will," I screamed plunging the stake into her heart. "Rose, Dimitri's out cold," I heard Eddie yell. I stuck to what I said I kept stabbing Tasha over and over. I had a feeling it was all the darkness but I didn't care. Eddie tried pulling me off of her but I kept going.

"She's dead Rose. Its over." Eddie yelled. But my attention was still on Tasha.

"Rose, we need to help Dimitri. Remember him? He needs help. NOW." He said loudly into my ear. I felt the darkness fade and it was replace with worry for Dimitri and disgust after looking at what I did to Tasha. I actually felt kind of bad. She looked-words couldn't even explain this. I rushed to Dimitri and helped Eddie get him into the car. We rushed him to the clinic and I called Lissa. I needed her to heal him. When Lissa got there she tried her best to heal him. it worked but not much. He was still unconscious and I didn't want to leave him but Lissa insisted. She nearly dragged me out the room with Adrian as help. I was exhausted from all the fighting and I promised I would visit Dimitri in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer : I repeat I do NOT own VA no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 4

I couldn't wait to go see Dimitri. It was early and I was trying to go back to sleep but I was anxious. I had been waiting to hold him in my arms for what felt like forever. I miss him. His touch. His kiss. Everything about him. I got up to go to the bathroom. I was extremely sore and my head hurt. Probably from it slamming against the hardwood floor. I got in the shower and stayed there for a while. I felt all the bad things that just happened come right off me with the water. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I had crashed at Lissa's since I was to tired to go to my own. I walked out the bathroom to see Lissa walking in.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"I heard you hit your head pretty hard, do you need me to heal it?" She asked I heard in her voice she really wanted to.

"No, Lissa you don't need to waste any of the magic and drive yourself insane." I bit my tongue. I shouldn't have put it like that.

"I just wanted to help." She said softly.

"I'm going to go see Dimitri. Do you want to come?" I asked.

She looked at me,"Rose its so early, I don't think we should disturb him." Her voice sounded a little suspicious but I shook it off.

"i guess you're right. He does need to rest." I put on my clothes and dried off my hair. I flopped on the bed.

"I really wanna see him Lissa," I was whining into the pillow. She sat on my bed beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You will Rose soon, I hope." She whispered the last part. I faced her.

"What do you mean hope? Where were you just now? What are you hiding from me?" I asked kind off frantically.

"Rose I'm not-" I cut her off.

"I'm going to see him," I threw my towel off my head and started toward the door. Lissa grabbed my arm. "Rose-"

"C'mon you'll go with me since you won't tell me." We walked in silence to the clinic. Once we reached the door to walk in, Lissa grabbed my arm again.

"Rose are you sure you want to bother him right now? He needs his sleep. Please don't disturb him right now." I knew she was right but a part of me wanted to find out why she wouldn't tell me something.

"Will you tell me?" I asked.

"Rose. .I" I cut her off by opening the door to the clinic. Dimitri was sitting up. He looked at me then to Lissa. He smiled at her. I looked at her. She looked sympathetic.

"Dimitri," I muttered. He stared at me.

"How do you know my name when I don't know yours? Have we met before?" He asked. Oh God. This couldn't be happening. He had to know who I was. He loved me, he had to remember.

A doctor walked in. I didn't know her name.

"Guardian Hathaway," she started. I was still staring at Dimitri. "Umm. . Guardian Belikov can't seem to remember anyone right now. He's mind set is at 19 before he met anyone here." I blinked and pinched myself to see if it was real. "He had a really bad concussion and he's lost part of his memory." I sighed. Just my luck. I should have seen this coming. There is never going to be a damn happy ending for me. I looked at Dimitri who was smiling at Lissa.

We walked toward him. "Dimitri, you don't remember me?" I asked slowly. Afraid of the answer that I already knew. He shook his head.

"No not really. But I remember her," He pointed at Lissa, "She was the pretty girl that came to visit me early." I bit my tongue trying to hold back anger. Lissa was blushing and looking a little sad. I looked at Dimitri. Tears filled my eyes how could he not remember me.

"Can I leave here or do I have to stay?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll go ask," I said as a tear streamed down my cheek. What did he think of me? I walked out of the room and nearly ran into the doctor.

"He wants to know when he can be released." I told her.

She smiled," We'll let him go after some test. He should be out sometime in the afternoon."

I nodded and went to go tell Dimitri but she called me back. " Rose, you can try to trigger something in his memory, you just have to remind him with something important." I gave her a small smile before leaving the room. Oh yeah. That was going to be real easy. How was I suppose to know what memory would trigger it. How do I even know that it can be me who triggers it? What if he falls for Lissa?

"She said sometime in the afternoon," I said walking back to where Dimitri was. Lissa was close to his bed. I tried to repress the rage I had. I looked down. I don't know if it was toward her exactly or what but this was really upsetting. "Are you going to come see me again?" Dimitri's voice flowed like velvet around the room. I looked up to see his eyes still on Lissa. I didn't really want to deal with anymore of this. "i'll come back with Rose," She was trying to push me into it but his eyes were glued to her. This is hurting more than knowing he was with Tasha.

"Goodbye Queen Dragomir and Rose." he said.

"I told you to call me Lissa."

"Bye Comrade." He looked a little confused but smiled. Did he remember?

"Why'd you call me that?" He asked and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Guess not.

I just smiled and walked out the room. As soon as I did my smile dropped.

"Is this what you were hiding?" I asked loudly, "You knew he was like this?"

She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me Liss?" I muttered softly.

"I didn't want you to see him like that. I didn't want you to worry." I almost yelled at her but I refrained. How the hell am I not going to worry? Even if I didn't see him like this I would still wonder if he's okay? Was he hurt? Something! Tears filled my eyes. I walked back to my room after I got Eddie to walk Lissa to hers.

When I walked through the door something on the nightstand caught my eye. Dimitri's western novel. I would bring it to him. And maybe he'd thank me and remember something. I walked to the bed and sat down. I took the book in my hand. I could see him now. "Roza, if you actually read this you'd like it," He'd probably say. "Yeah yeah cowboy wannabe." then I would flash my man-eating smile. The whole time I was thinking about it a smile came to my face. It was replaced with a frown as soon as reality caught up with me.

I sighed and got up. I walked back to the clinic with the book firmly placed in my hand. I bumped into Christian on the way.

"Rosie, I didn't know you were into Western novels," he said picking up the book. He had a smirk on his face that I just wanted to slap off.

"Its not for me smartass its for Dimitri," I said grabbing the book and continued walking. Christian walked with me. I was wondering why until I remember Dimitri was his guardian. He had a right to be concerned even if he wouldn't admit it. When we got to the clinic Dimitri's face light up but when he saw that Lissa wasn't with us he kind of frowned.

"Where's that pretty girl, Lissa?" Dimitri asked dumbfound.

Christian glared at Dimitri then looked at me. I shrugged and sighed. I walked closer to him.

"Here Dimitri I brought you something I know you're gonna like." I said softly. He smiled as i handed him the book. He hand touched mine and it felt like he'd just set me one fire. The book dropped. His eyes mine but quickly went toward the book.

"Thanks," He muttered. I smiled, "I thought you might want to finish reading it." He looked at me confused. Oh that's right he didn't remember reading it. Christian put a hand on my shoulder.

"Who is this," Dimitri asked. I smiled. "This is Christian, your charge." Dimitri frowned. Oh shit I forgot about Ivan he'd be his charge at this point in his life. Shit. Shit.

"Ivan's my charge, wait where's Ivan? Why am I even here?" Dimitri questioned. I was getting nervous I didn't know how to tell my boyfriend his charge Ivan died. And that Tasha kidnapped him and I saved him but while I was saving him he got knocked out and now lost part of his memory. That isn't something you can tell someone without them looking at you like you're crazy.

"Well. . you'll find out soon enough." I said as the doctor walked in. Damn I really needed to learn her name. "Rose can I speak to you." I smiled and left Firepants with Dimitri.

"Yes," I said wanting to know why she wanted to talk to me.

"Well we ran the tests and we learned that he should remember more with the next few days. Not everything but some things." She said looking at me.

I wanted to scream. A few day? That would take to long. A lot of things can happen within hours. What if something bad happened within those few days?

I nodded and walked back to Dimitri and Christian. Christian seemed to be having a hard time avoiding questions and he looked a little pissed off. Which probably meant Dimitri was asking about Lissa or something.

"You ready to go?" I asked Christian. He nodded. Once we walked out the room he turned to me.

"Can you tell me why Belikov thinks he has a shot with Lissa?" he asked angrily. My jaw fell to the floor, I swear.

"He WHAT?" I was a little more than just upset I was distraught. So I take it Dimitri has a crush on Lissa. Its not like that was going anywhere.

"Christian you set him straight, right?" I hoped.

"I couldn't he kept interrupting. About how pretty she is and nice and-" There was a tone of disgust in his voice. Not from Lissa but Dimitri and Lissa the thought of them. I could also tell he was a little bit jealous.

"Christian he'll remember things in a couple of days." I said. I was just hoping that it was true. I didn't want to think that Dimitri would try to go after Lissa. I knew he wouldn't if he found out she was taken. He was trying not to pursue anything with me when I was with Adrian. But then again we were under a different situation.

I tried to wrap my mind around the different possibilities I could use to get Dimitri to remember everything, as I walked Christian to go meet Lissa at the cafe. I also told myself I could tell him all of it but there was no way he would believe me. I thought about how I could just kiss him and maybe the things he used to feel would come back. Maybe the kiss would shock him. But how could I kiss him if his mind wasn't on me? And it was on Lissa. I was trying to think harder and man did it make my head hurt. We reached the cafe and I saw Lissa and Adrian sitting at the table. I wondered if Christian was still feeling jealous. When we reached the table, Lissa gave a wry smile. I returned one as I sat down.

"How's Dimitri," Adrian asked. He didn't sound concerned about Dimitri but his eyes showed worry for me. I saw Lissa look at me then elbowed Adrian to signal it wasn't the right time.

I gave a small smile, "He's fine. He just doesn't remember." I said looking down at my menu.

"What doesn't he remember? people or. . . ." Adrian asked suspiciously. I really didn't want to talk about this. Saying it out loud always brought it back to reality and i'm not sure its one I want to face.

"Me, he doesn't remember anything within the last few years. His mind set is at 19." I said still looking at my menu. Adrian made a noise but didn't say anything. I felt a comforting hand on mine. I looked up to see Lissa with a sad smile. I heard the door of the cafe open and I turned around to see Dimitri walk in. He looked around until he say us and started to walk over.

"Rose," He said softly. I looked up to see his brown eyes staring into mine. Did he remember?

"Yes Dimitri?" I said calmly, although my insides felt like they were eating me alive.

"Can we talk please?" He whispered. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Sure." I excused myself and walked outside with Dimitri. We took a walk around court.

"What do you need?" I asked anxiously. He looked foward, not glancing at me even once.

"I need you to tell me what happened? Everything. Why i'm here? What happened to Ivan and why he's not my charge." He said his voice faltering a little on the last part. I was almost scared to tell him. I didn't want him to be upset.

"Why me?" I asked after I couldn't find the words to explain to him. He turned to me. We stopped walking and he looked at me.

"They said to ask you and I have a strange feeling that even though I don't know you, I trust you. I don't know why I just do." He admitted. The fact that he trusted me was great, but the fact that he didn't why was a little disappointing.

I sighed taking a deep breath. I didn't want to tell him about Ivan I just decided to let him remember by himself, I didn't want to be the one to tell him the bad news about his best friend. "Well comrade, You're here because you were kidnapped a few nights ago."

He looked at me confused, "By who?" He was not ready to hear this at all.

"By Tasha," I muttered closing my eyes. I understood him and her were pretty close and I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. He would probably not like me for pulverizing her.

"Tasha? why would she kidnap me?" His confusion grew. Damn I was going to have to elaborate.

"Well after we found out Tasha was the one who killed the queen after accusing me, she turned strigoi she was still in love with you so she took you away from m-" I cut myself off. I didn't want to tell him. I wanted him to remember not have pity and try to love me because I told him that was the way it was suppose to be.

"Took me away from . ." He waited for me to continue.

"Took you away from the court because you refused to be her guardian." I said looking down. It wasn't a complete lie. She did take him away from the court but her purpose was to take him away from me. I looked up to see him process things in his head.

"And you saved me?" He said after a moment of silence. I nodded. If he could remember that much did he remember the rest? Maybe I was one step closer after all.

"Why did you save me?" He questioned. 'Because I love you' I wanted to scream but I repressed the urge. Lissa came running to us. Thank god I didn't have to tell him why. Nothing I could have said could have made sense. Well at least not to me.

"Rose, Rose," She panted all out of breath.

"Yes," I asked.

"Great. .idea. . you have. . to hear it." She stammered trying to catch her breath. Once she did she looked at Dimitri. "Can I borrow her for a minute?" He nodded and she dragged me off.

"What if I use spirit to heal his mind," She suggested. I doubted that would work. It wasn't a physical wound it was mental. But I think she just wanted to help so much she just had to try. I shrugged and said, "it wouldn't hurt to try." We walked back over to Dimitri.

"Lissa's going to try to heal you. She welds spirit and she thinks she can help some of you memory come back," I told him as Lissa tried, and tried, and tried.

"Anything?" She asked. He shook his head. "I can feel it. It should work." She mused. I shook my head.

"Its okay Lissa," I reassured. She gave a sad frown and Dimitri hugged her. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Thanks for trying," He said with a small smile to her. I looked away. We all made our way back to the cafe to join with the others. I just wanted to go to my room. I said my goodbyes and walked to my room.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry I spent so long on it. I had to finish an essay for English the next one I'll try to upload tomorrow. I'm trying to start on it tonight.

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) Constructive criticism please ! **


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer: VA is not owned by me ! **

* * *

Chapter 5

A week past since the last time I saw Dimitri. I wondered where he was staying. As Queen, Lissa probably gave him a room. It was really killing me. I missed him alot. I had wanted someone to wake me up from this. It had to be a dream. There was no way I could be experiencing all this bad in one lifetime. Besides Dimitri I hadn't seen much of Lissa either she was dealing with important stuff that had to do with her being Queen. I didn't ever bother to ask her for the boring details. I wanted a donut and bad. I got in the shower, got dressed, and made my way to get a donut. Okay maybe more than one. I think once someone asked me if I ever got tired of donuts. Truth was I never did.

As I reached the cafe, I nearly smacked into Dimitri since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. He looked so gorgeous. His hair was tied back and a few pieces that had fallen out framed his face. His aftershave also smelt so good. I had missed that smell. I missed everything about him.

"Rose, I'm so glad to have ran into you." He said hugging me. I looked up at him. Was he serious?

"You are?" I asked. I had got tired of getting my hopes up only to watch them fall down into my face. For once I wanted things to just work out.

"Yeah, can you help me with something?" He asked me politely. I nodded. I brought my donuts and we went to sit at a table. The one we were sitting at when he protected me from the guardians, to be exact. I sighed as I ate one of my donuts.

"What do you need help with?" I wanted to know. Maybe he wanted to know more. I don't know if I could bring myself to tell him. I never could.

"I remember, my memories they aren't clear but I remember some things," He stated. I lit up with excitement. Things were finally working out. Life was giving me a break.

"You do? you really remember?" I marveled. He nodded. "I just have to have you help me tell Lissa." Wait what?

"Tell her about what?" I asked confused. What did he have to tell her?

"I need to let her know I remember the night of the lust charm with her and that I remember us being together." He informed. My breathing came to a halt. Life liked to toy with me and then flip me off. I was speechless. I could tell him it wasn't her it was me but, seeing the determination in his eyes, anything I could have said wouldn't have help. But that doesn't mean I didn't try.

"She's with Christian, Dimitri. You were never with ." I exclaimed. He shook his head.

"I was with her. Maybe she just never told you but I was. I remember and I remember I loved her." He insisted. He got must have got hit really, really hard upside the head. How did he even think it was her? Ever since I saved him he never once said I was pretty it was always her. Tears welded up in my eyes. I shook my head.

"It wasn't her," I whispered in a such a soft voice i'm not sure he heard.

"Rose, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He asked. Yeah, he didn't hear me. My tongue felt thick in my mouth. I wanted to speak but couldn't. How could he ask me if I was okay when he just said that?

"It wasn't her." I voiced louder. I stood up as more tears fell. I didn't want him to see me like this. I ran out of the cafe. I wanted to hit someone. Hard. I made my way to the gym and continuously hit a punching bag repeatedly. Maybe the darkness was leaking into me but I wasn't concerned with that. I just kept punching. My knuckles were bloody but I continued. I decided to run instead. It was a way I could clear my mind. I ran and ran and ran. I had no idea how long I had been running but I just couldn't stop. My legs burned. Finally the burning sensation in my legs made them give out on me. I fell onto grass and just laid there staring up at the sky. I seen the shadow of someone over me, but I didn't move.

"Rose, how long have you been out here? I'll be looking for you." Lissa's voice was filled with concern. She was also out of breath. I wondered how long she had been looking for me.

I just stared blankly and shrugged. I really didn't know how long i'd been out here.

"Dimitri told me everything, Rose. He even told me that you ran off when he asked you for help to tell me. I told him it was you that's why you were so upset but he doesn't believe me." She insinuated.

I just closed my eyes. I was starting to think I would never get my Dimitri back. I opened my eyes and got up. Liss was still looking at me. I started to walk off, but she caught up with me.

"Rose, you aren't mad at. . me are you ?" She hesitated. Was I mad at her? Was I even mad at Dimitri? No I was just upset. Everything started to look up. I had finally got him. He was mine and then he was taken away from me. Maybe I should just give up on him. After all he was in that situation because of me right? If I was never in the picture he would have probably been with Tasha. Plus everyday that I was spending reaching back for the past I was wasting. And after being in jail and thinking that I might have died, I realized I didn't have the time to just let life pass me by. I wouldn't let life pass me by I had to keep moving forward.

"No, Liss, i'm not. I'm just a little upset." I finally said. She gave a sigh of relief but she hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rose I'll do my best to make him remember its you." she assured. I shook my head. I don't think I even wanted her to convince him. Sooner or later he would figure it out.

"He'll remember when he remembers." I said with a wry smile. I had cried so much in the last hours i don't think I could cry anymore. I remember something important while I was running though. Daniella. She was still free when she was an accomplice to the murder of Queen Tatianna. I couldn't let her get away with it. If Tasha had to be punished so did Daniella. It made sence why she would suggest or go along with framing me because she didn't like the fact Adrian and I were together even though she was right about it not lasting long.

"Liss, I need you to be careful, Daniella she. . helped Tasha kill the Queen. She had her reasons one I can think of for killing the queen and the other for framing me. ." I informed her on what Tasha had told me. She looked shocked.

"Daniella no. .but she. .she wouldn't- Why?"

"She did, and because of Ambrose and because of her disliking of Adrian and I." I saw Lissa putting the pieces together.

"I see, so what do we do?"

"Liss you need to tell Adrian."

"Me why me? I could have sworn I said what do 'WE' do."

"Because i'm not doing it. I have other things to take care of. Tell him as soon as possible." I said smiling and walking off to my room to shower off. Once I got in the shower I decided to stay in there for a while. The warm water felt nice. It was comforting. I would have stayed even longer but I heard a knock at the door. I shut off the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I went to go answer the door. Once the door opened, in front of me stood Adrian and he looked very pissed off. It was also mixed with betrayal and sadness. I'm guessing Lissa told him already.

**

* * *

**

Its a short chapter. I have writer's block so i'm stuck on what to do next. I have an idea but it would be too early to put it in the next chapter. Review please !

**P.S : Meet the Robinsons came on and so I decided to add that quote ! =P**

**Guys please review and tell me if I should continue ? Is it good enough ? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six you guys. I hope you like it.**

***Disclaimer :Don't Own VA or the characters. I only own this plot ! :P **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Adrian, what are you doing here? And why do you look so pissed off?" I asked. I waved him in and offered him some water. He told me to go get changed. I did and after I came out he started talking.

"Lissa told me. I can't believe it. Why would Tasha try to accuse my mom and say she's an accomplice. My mom had her reasons for disliking Aunt Tatianna, and i'm not including Ambrose because I still refuse to believe my mom is having an affair, but this is crazy. She wouldn't and to frame you when she knew how I felt about you." He vented. I put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Adrian, I don't want to believe it but it makes sense. Tasha could have done it alone or she could have had an accomplice. I don't exactly know what to believe until we get more evidence." I said softly and watching my words trying not to upset him.

"More evidence?" He scoffed in disbelief. Oops. "Rose you actually believe my mom helped Tasha kill Aunt Tatianna?"

"Well. . it makes sense and if you pushed aside the fact that she's your mom, you'd see that it makes sense too." I implied. He scoffed and moved away from my hand.

"Adrian, i'm not saying she is guilty, i'm just saying it makes sense. And really it wouldn't be fair that Tasha got all the blame if she had an accomplice." I explained. It would make sense. It would allow Tasha get through to the Queen's room, since Daniella is family there wouldn't be any suspicions of her wanting to see the Queen. And everyone knew about Tasha's hatred for the Queen. Daniella could have possibly helped Tasha. It was a possibility we had to consider.

"Since when do you care if the punishment Tasha got is fair or not? Last I talked to Eddie, he said you left Tasha in unrecognizable pieces. She got what she deserved. She shouldn't have killed my aunt." He hissed. I looked down. He was right. What I did to Tasha was terrible, but she was a Strigoi. I did what I had to. I may have over did, it but it was my duty to protect others.

"Okay Adrian, i'm sorry. Just calm down." I wasn't sure if he was still numbing spirit with drinking and stuff, but I didn't need him to take the darkness out on me.

He just shook his head and headed toward the door, "Rose, I . . I just have to go think about some things. And I need a drink. " With that he left. I threw myself on my bed. I was tired from today. I just wanted to sleep.

I opened my eyes and seen I was in a familiar place. Dimitri's room in Baia. The door opened and Dimitri stepped in. He kissed me on the forehead. "Morning Roza," He looked fresh out the shower. He hair was wet but tied back. His chest was bare and he was wearing pants.

I smiled, "Good morning, Comrade." Paul's head poked in from the door. "Auntie Rose," he whispered.

"Yes Paul?" I asked smiling.

He ran to the bed and jumped up to give me a hug. "Babushka wants to see you downstairs," he said running out of the room.

"Knowing my mom she probably wants to feed you," He said smiling. I pressed my lips to his and smiled against them.

"Can't breakfast wait," I whined softly. His smile grew.

"Roza that can wait till later." he grinned. It made me melt inside. I got out of bed and made my way downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw a bunch of smiling faces. The ones I missed so much. Even Yeva was smiling at me. Sonya and Karolina gave me hugs and Viktoria did also. Dimitri took my hand and squeezed it as we walked to Olena. She gave me a kissed followed by Yeva. After that we sat at the table and had breakfast. It was wonderful,which Olena's cooking always is. We had the black bread and Paul told me that he helped Dimitri make it this morning while I was asleep. I smiled. He made it just like his mom. I had missed everyone so much, my family, and now I was with them. I wrapped my arms around Dimitri and kissed him. This is how I always wished things would be. He looked at me and smiled. It made me warm all over.

"Roza, go get dressed?" He said getting up from the table.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Walking." I shot him a look that said are-you-serious? He nodded and I shook it off to go get dressed.

"Beep-Beep" "Beep-Beep"

What the hell is that? I walked upstairs. The beeping continued. I made my way to the room and fell on the bed. The beeping got louder. I closed my eyes, because I thought it would go away. I opened my eyes and looked up. I found myself waking up on my bed. I groaned. Was this a sign that the only way I could be happy was when I was dreaming? I looked at the clock to see it was really early, the sun was going down. I went to go shower and change into my guardian wear. I went to Lissa's room and knocked. She opened the door to let me in.

"Rose its still early," she yawned.

"I know go back to bed, since i'm working today i'll just wait til you get up here." I whispered walking to the couch. As time passed, I thought about things. The more I thought about it the more I decided I needed to do something. I looked around for something to do when I heard a voice.

"Rose?" It was Christian.

"Yes, Sparky?" I really didn't want to hear any of his snarky comments this early.

"Lissa and I were talking last night?" Christian started. I waved my hand for him to continue.

"And we think that it would be best if you got away from the court. Take time off visit your dad or mom or something." His words actually showed concern. I scoffed.

"My mom? You know her, she's busy." I thought about getting away though, it actually sounded like a good idea. Lissa walked in the room.

"Rose, today you're not my guardian. You're my off duty best friend and you're going to the spa with me, whether you like it, or not." She demanded. I smiled and agreed. She nodded and went to go change. Once she was finished we walked Christian to meet Mia for training. Lissa kissed him and we were off. More guardians came along and once we reached the spa they took their positions. My eyes lingered on them.

"Rose, your only duty right now is to relax," Lissa whispered into my ear. I nodded and decided to listen. We went our separate ways once it was time for our massages. Ambrose surprised me by being my masseuse. I smiled and asked how he'd been.

"I'm good, I'm still coping with Tatianna's death though, what about you?" He avowed.

"I've been stress so that's why i'm here." I told him as he tried to work out the knots in my neck. It felt amazing. It made me feel relaxed for the first time in well months. After I was done with my massage, I hugged Ambrose and went to meet up with Lissa for lunch.

"So . . are you relaxing?" she asked.

I smiled," Actually I am." She smiled, "good."

"So about the taking time off-"

"Rose at least consider it, I mean, you deserve some time off. You're a great guardian and. . . . . "She rambled on.

"Liss," I called but she continued her rambling.

"Liss," I must have repeated that about five time but she was still talking. Its like her mouth was an energizer bunny.

"Lissa !" I yelled catching her attention.

"I'm considering it. I'm just thinking of where to go," I finally got to say. There was a lot of places I wanted to go. Like Mitchell,South Dakota home to that _Corn Palace, _Dimitri and I had read about. I still wanted a t-shirt from there. I thought of all the places Dimitri and I read about that day. Sao Paolo, Brazil ; Honolulu, Hawaii ; Florence, Italy ; Paris ; Rome it all seems so interesting to go to.

"i'll let you go anywhere. fully paid trip, spas, money for amusement parks, whatever, oh and all the donuts you could eat," She taunted. I smiled. There would be a hell of a lot of donuts.

"I'll think about where tonight," I told her as we got up. She had also planned for us to get our nails and hair done although I argued with her that it would just be a waste because I had to go back to being a guardian tomorrow. She shook her head and insisted. She also said I would feel better if I looked better. Psh.

She had the stylist curl my hair after trimming it and she had me get a manicure with white french tips. I had to admit I did look nice. I had a couple of guys whistling and a lot of head turns.

We made our way to the court yard after leaving the spa. She wanted to go see Christian and I escorted her there. On the way we saw Adrian.

"Adrian," Lissa called. He walked over. He smelt like he had been drinking. But he didn't appear to be incoherent.

"Yes, cousin?" He looked at me and he told me I looked pretty. I smiled and thanked him.

"Have you seen Christian?" She asked.

"Last time I seen him, he was with Mia," He muttered.

"When was that?"

"About five minutes ago."

She smiled and hugged him. "Stay off the alcohol Adrian!" She chastised. "I'll be wanting to practice spirit with you when you're sober." She told him as we walked divergent ways.

We reached Christian and Mia and I noticed Dimitri looking at me, no not just looking staring. I went and stood by him.

"Hey Comrade like what you see?" I joked. The was a hint of a smile on his face but he didn't smile.

"You look beautiful Roza," He whispered and turned his attention back to Christian. I was still looking at him. A little shocked. He'd just called me Roza and said that I was beautiful. I hadn't heard either one of those for a while. I really wanted to be with him again,like in my dream. Then it hit me, _"You have to remind him with something important" _,What would be more important than his family?

"Dimitri," I said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

He looked at me, "Where?"

"Its a surprise but we'll be gone for a week or two."

He shook his head, "I'm not leaving Christian like I left Ivan." Did he remember that or did someone tell him?

"Did someone tell you that?" I asked.

"No, I remembered." He murmured looking down. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Hey its not your fault. It was out of your control." I responded softly.

He just shook his head.

"Dimitri you're going even if I have to drag you all the way there. You'll like it I promise and they," I made a hand movement toward Lissa Christian and Mia, "will be safe here at court."

He looked hesitant. "Trust me," I assured. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled. Now all I had to do was tell Liss.

After they finished practice, I told Dimitri to go pack after he walked Christian. I walked Lissa to her room and told her I was bringing Dimitri.

"He agreed to going?" She asked. I nodded.

"So where do you want to go?" Lissa questioned.

"Baia." I said smiling.

She caught on, and nodded.

She wished me goodbye and told me we'd talk about the flight arrangements tomorrow. I smiled and went to my room to pack.

We were on our way to Baia !

**

* * *

**

Its done. I felt like i'd been writing this chapter forever and its not even as long as I thought It would be.

**My mind is kind of on other things at the moment. So i'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. If I need to improve something if you want to see something happen, I will take it all into consideration. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is guys ! Hope you guys had a great Valentine's Day ! **

***Disclaimer : I don't own VA all rights to Richelle Mead !**

* * *

Chapter 7

I met with Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri in the morning. Lissa had told me the plane was ready for our departure.

"Just tell me when you'll be leaving and we'll see you off," She told me smiling.

"Thanks Lissa, we should be ready by the afternoon, right Dimitri?" I turned to look at him for him to confirm. He nodded.

I went to my room while Dimitri to his room to get our stuff, to load it on the plane. I had expected the plane to extravagant since it was for the Queen's travel, and it was.

It was huge. It had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living space with a couch, a tv , and then some. I was in awe. Dimitri ushered me in and we put our bags down. I decided I wanted to spend a little more time with Lissa before I left.

At last we made our way back to the plane.

"Rose, I'm gonna miss you." She frowned.

"Me too." I said with a half smile. I was about to board the plane. I hugged her for a long time. It felt like I was leaving for good. I didn't want to leave, but truth was I needed this. Maybe it would have been smarter to go without Dimitri, but I needed him back before I could let myself relax completely. Even if I would have went on vacation somewhere else, my mind would have drifted off to him, like it always did. We pulled away and she gave me a big smile.

"Get him back, Rose." Lissa smiled. I nodded and best believe that was something I was planning to do.

"Bye Fireboy," I hugged him and he gave me a small smile.

I walked on the plane and saw Dimitri hug Lissa goodbye. I turned away. I felt jealousy and envy shoot through me but I shook it off. I had to stop thinking like that.

**DPOV**

I was so surprised when Rose asked me to go with her. I didn't even know where we were going but for some reason, it felt right to go with her. I secretly wanted to. I wanted Lissa to come but she had to take care of things. I gave her a hug and thanked her and Christian for letting me go. They smiled and nodded. I walked onto the plane and saw Rose sitting on the couch. I sat by her.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going," I asked.

Her face was turned away from mine looking out the window. This felt so familiar for some reason.

"Well are you?" I demanded after minutes of silence. I wanted to know where we were going and why she would take me instead of Ivashkov. Word was they had a thing going on or something. For some reason it made me a little angry.

She turned to me. "I can't tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because you'll find out soon enough," She said looking away once more. I watched as her hair whipped around. It looked soft. I had an urge to touch it. I let my hand slowly reach out to grab a lock of her hair. Once my hand made contact, she jumped and turned to face me once more.

She tried raising an eyebrow but failed, miserably. I let out a chuckle. She folded her arms and pouted.

"Its not fair, stupid eyebrow." I heard her muttered under her breath. I let out another chuckle.

"Its not funny, and why were you touching my hair anyways," She hissed. I didn't know how to explain it to her. I just wanted to. Something was drawing me to her. I decided to lie.

"You had something in your hair I was just trying to get it out," I lied. I saw her blush and she nodded.

I laid back on the couch, Queen Vasilisa had told me it would be a long flight, but that's all she would tell me. I shut my eyes and presumed to sleep.

**RPOV**

After about twenty minutes of looking out the window, I looked beside me to find Dimitri sleeping. He looked so peaceful. His head made its way to my shoulder. I stiffened but relaxed quickly. It made me miss him even more. I shifted slightly so I could look at him. There were a few pieces of hair in his face, I decided to lightly move them around his ear. His breathing was light. I let my hand lightly caress his cheek. I traced his lips and I wanted so bad to bring mine to his. But I stopped myself. I couldn't not yet anyways. I shifted again so his head was on my chest. I played with a couple strands of his hair before I closed my eyes and basked in the comfort of him with me.

I wanted to say I got some sleep but I found myself in one of Adrian's dreams. We were in a garden, I think. I made my way to a hammock and laid on it carefully. Soon enough, I heard Adrian's voice ringing through the garden. I had a light smile.

"Little Dhampir," he approached masking the sun and causing a shadow to come over me. I looked up to see Adrian's green eyes.

"Hello Adrian," I greeted. His eyes sparkled with emotions but i'm not sure what they were.

"I'm guessing you're with Belikov?" He inferred.

I smiled, "How you'd know? Lissa tell you?" He shook his head.

"Your aura, it bright gold. Its not that hard to figure out. It only glows like that with him." he mumbled.

I smiled in my head. Sonya told me that. I wondered how her and Mikhail were doing.

"Did you bother me to talk about me and Dimitri or is there something else you'd like to talk about?" I muttered.

"I just wanted to say sorry for overreacting that one day. You're only doing what you think is right. I would have apologized sooner but. . I don't know."

"Its okay Adrian, I understand." I reassured. I sighed and looked at Adrian. I was still surprised he forgave me. I mean I know what I did was bad, even though things weren't meant to happen that way. He didn't deserve that. He loved me and I threw that love in his face. I still felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Adrian." I really meant it. I think he was tired of hearing it too.

"For. ." He saw the sympathy in my eyes, I guess, "Don't be Little Dhampir, I told you I understand."

I sighed. "Thanks Adrian, for always being there. I love you. ." I wanted to add as a friend, brother, something but I didn't want to make him mad so I left it at that.

"I love you too. I have to go, see you in your dreams." He smiled. Yeah literally.

Everything faded back into blackness. I finally got rest. When I woke up, Dimitri wasn't on the couch anymore. I didn't know where he was. I got up to go use the bathroom. I passed the bedroom and saw him reading his novel. I shook my head and continued to the bathroom. I washed my face and fixed my hair. When I walked out, I headed to the kitchen. I was starving. I looked on the counter to find a box of donuts and a note, from Liss.

_Told you that I would provide donuts,_

_-Liss_

_P.s Sorry it is not all you can eat ! =P_

I smiled and took the box of donuts to the couch. They were very good. After I finished, I went to go talk to Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade," I announced walking into the room. He looked up from his book and smiled. I tried to raise an eyebrow. I sighed. I was going to keep trying until I could do this.

"What's so funny," I asked sitting on the bed besides him. He took his hand and wiped the corner of my mouth. I blushed. He chuckled.

"Saving it for later," He asked with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes mentally. He was taunting me with the fact he could do it and, no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't. Damn eyebrow. Next time, I should try the other one.

"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically. He just shook his head with a light smile and went back to his book. I laid back on the bed. I saw him glance at me. I closed my eyes.

**DPOV**

I stared at her. Her eyes were closed. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. Her skin looked so soft. Her hair looked so soft and beautiful. I wanted to touch it again. But her lips are what caught me. I just wanted to see how they felt. I knew it was wrong but something was telling me to, and I wanted to listen to it. I leaned in carefully. I placed a hand on her cheek. She her eyes fluttered open. She didn't look mad though, she seemed kind of shocked. I was still hovering over her. I removed my hand and started to recede. She pulled me back and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back. It felt right at first but I remembered about her and Ivashkov. I pulled back.

"Rose, you're dating Ivashkov, we shouldn't be doing this," I said.

**RPOV**

Wait what? Did he just say what I think he said? I was shocked.

"What? I'm not dating Adrian, where did you get that idea?" I demanded.

"People are saying you guys got back together," he simply said. I blinked a couple of times before shaking it off. I wanted Dimitri's lips back on mine. I tried to pull him close once more but he pushed me away.

"No, Rose. I can't." He stated.

"Why not? you just did." I retorted while getting closer to him. He got off the bed and muttered something in Russian. I rolled my eyes. I really needed to learn Russian. I was so frustrated, and he was the source of that frustration. I didn't get him at all. He looked like he was about to kiss me when I opened my eyes and he didn't seem concerned about Adrian's feeling then. I didn't want to go through this again. We had a couple of more hours to Baia and I just wanted to sleep all the way there. Instead I got up. I looked at Dimitri's book walked out the bedroom and handed it to him.

"I'm sleeping until we get there." I informed him. He nodded, took his book and I went back to the bedroom.

I felt the bumpiness of the plane landing and woke up. I walked out to find Dimitri sleeping on the couch. How could he sleep through this?

"Comrade, wake up." I yelled. He opened his eyes.

"I was never sleeping, just thinking." He explained. Yeah right. The plane came to a stop and we grabbed our stuff. Once Dimitri saw where we were, a big smile played across his face.

"Surprise," I said smiling. It felt like I was the one who got surprised because he turned around and hugged me. That was something I wasn't expecting but it was something I was hoping for. Well I was more or less hoping for a kiss but a hug will do. For now.

We loaded our stuff into the car that was waiting for us. And we drove off to meet the family. We were on human schedule so it was bright and sunny. Once we got to the house, I told him I would knock first. He had a look of confusion.

"Rose, since its my family don't you think I should. . go first." He suggested. Actually they were my family too, just not blood.

"No, I have to tell them something first." I trailed off walking to the front door. I knocked and my heart felt like it was going to fall straight out of my chest. After a while, I heard someone shuffle their way to the door. It opened.

**

* * *

**

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter !

**Review and I shall continue ! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

***DISCLAIMER : I don't own VA. **

**There is a part that is sexual but its not bad or too inapproiate. if you don't like these parts, I will signify when it starts and when it ends.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Viktoria opened the door and threw her arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Rose, i'm sorry about last time. Rolan is an ass. He tried to make me into a blood whore and he did get Sonya pregnant. i'm sorry I made you leave." she apologized. I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. But I have a surprise for all of you guys." I said still smiling. I pulled away from her to go get Dimitri. I carefully brought him forward. I didn't want her to stake him or even try because no one had informed them he was Dhampir again.

"Dimka," She screamed running toward him and throwing her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and I saw tears in her eyes. She was so happy to see him.

"I missed you so much Dimka. Mama is going to be so happy when she sees you." She sobbed into him. I figured Yeva probably told them he was no longer Strigoi. That was good. At least I didn't have to tell them, or let Dimitri know that he was one, as long as no one brought it up. I turned around to see Olena at the door. She was crying and looked extremely happy. Viktoria let go of Dimitri and he ran to Olena. Viktoria and I made our way inside and Dimitri hugged everyone else. Everyone was crying tears of joy and smiling. I was so happy to see him like this, reuniting with his family. But I also felt a little jealous. The love and compassion he had for them, the way his eyes shone when he looked at them that's what I was jealous of. I missed the love and compassion he had for me. Olena came up to me and hugged me tight, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you. . for bringing him home. And for coming home." She said with tears in her eyes. I smiled and nearly cried at the last part of what she said. Her voice was filled with care. We went to go join everyone in the living room. Yeva smiled at me as she approached.

"I knew you could do it." She professed proudly. She hugged me and kissed my forehead. I sat down next to Viktoria. Paul came up to me and hugged me. He was taller than the last time I had seen him.

"I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"I missed you too," I replied.

After him came Sonya and Karolina, they also thanked me. After everyone got settled they started asking questions.

"How was the flight over?" Karolina asked.

"It was long," I joked. Everyone laughed including Dimitri.

"But nonetheless, it was okay." Dimitri added.

"Why'd you leave Rose?" Sonya asked. I saw Viktoria put her head down.

"I had to take care of somethings. Sorry I didn't leave a note or anything." I apologized.

"Its okay," Sonya said smiling.

"So how are you guys doing?" Olena asked. I wondered if she meant in general or us as a couple.

"We're good," I said smiling.

"You guys still in love?" Viktoria asked nudging me. I repressed a frown. I didn't know how to answer. I was. I didn't know how he felt. I'm sure it was still there some where, it just hadn't surfaced. I looked at Olena who was smiling. They all were. It was silent. Everyone's faces started to grow with suspicion.

"Yes," Dimitri's voice broke the silence. Wait did he just say yes? Did he mean that? Everyone's grins grew wider except Yeva's. Olena told us to take our stuff upstairs to Dimitri's old room. We complied and when we reached his room and shut the door, I asked him.

"Why did you tell them that?" I demanded. He just looked at me.

"Well. ." I said impatiently.

"I told them that because its suppose to be true, right? And they love you, I can tell. I wouldn't want them to be upset because we aren't together." What did he mean it was suppose to be true. Did he know he was suppose to love me but couldn't? Damn this was like starting over again.

"Well how are we gonna play this? They're going to expect us to touch and kiss and stuff." I breathed.

"We can do that, its not that hard to act." He muttered. Act? ACT? So he was going to act and i'm going off true feelings, Oh this should be fun. I could actually use that to my advantage with all the "acting" that was going to be happening, he was bound to remember something.

I nodded and turned to unpack my things. After we were done unpacking we headed downstairs for lunch. Olena had made all of Dimitri's favorite. Viktoria told me so in my ear. I was sitting in between her and Dimitri.

"So do you guys plan to get married?" Viktoria asked looking at us. What was up with her and bringing up uncomfortable subjects. It made everyone turn and look our way. I had no answer for that. Even when we were together we hadn't discussed it yet.

"We haven't discussed it yet." Dimitri said taking a bite of his food. I gave a small smile and nodded. Viktoria muttered an 'oh' before turning her attention back to her food. When everyone was finished with their food, I took all the dishes and washed them while Dimitri talk to Olena.

**DPOV**

"Dimka why don't you take Rose someplace nice?" Mama told me. I considered it. I should take Roza some place nice, after all she did take me to see my family.

"But where should I take her mama?" I asked, I had places in mind but I wanted my mom's opinion.

"Take her to a nice place like ,Lake Baikal and spend the day with her." Lake Baikal was a long drive from Baia. It was past Novosibirsk and it was a fifteen hour drive from here to Novosibirsk. It was going to be a long drive.

"We'll go after spending a couple of days here," I told her. She smiled and I made my way upstairs.

**RPOV**

After i finished the dishes, I made my way upstairs. I made my way to the bathroom and Dimitri stepped out. He chest glistened with water and his hair was wet. He had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I was. . just about to find you to. . ask where the towels were." I stammered admiring his chest. He went to go get a towel and handed it to me. I walked into the bathroom and I felt weak. I wanted him so bad. He was just there. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. While I washed my hair, I thought about things. I hoped bringing him here would make him remember things. I didn't take a long shower like I normally would. Once I was out, I wrapped the towel around myself. I realized I had forgot to take my clothes with me. Shit.

I walked out and went to the room. Dimitri was sitting on the bed with his shirt off and in his boxer reading. I guess he wanted to know what happened in that book so bad that he either forgot to finish dressing, or just didn't even bother. When he heard me, he looked up. He looked a little amazed when he was looking at me though. I wasn't conceited, but I was pretty and on top of that I was in a towel fresh out the shower.

"Do you need me to leave," He asked still looking at me, immensely.

"No," I said as I got up from my bag. I had a handful of stuff and a couple of things fell. He got up to help me pick them up. He handed them to me.

"Thank yo-" My towel feel cutting off my words. If he wasn't amazed before he definitely was now. His eyes travel up and down my body. I didn't feel uncomfortable because he was looking at me, I mean this wasn't the first time he'd seen me naked. I was uncomfortable because of the was he was acting. He stood there a little shocked and unsure of what to do. Then he started looking at me funny. I slowly bent down to pick up my towel, and wrapped it around myself. I didn't want to be here anymore with the way he was looking at me. The next thing I knew, my chin was moved up to look into his face. He was knelt down at my level. His lips came crashing down onto mine. There was feelings of lust and want as we stood up and continued to kiss. I dropped the things I was holding and wrapped my arms around him.

**(It starts here]**

He took a part of my towel and ripped it off me. I felt as he let his calloused hands travel all over my body. I managed to get us to the bed without breaking the kiss. He fell onto the bed and I had the advantage of being on top. I kissed his neck and chest, passionately. I felt as if I had been away from him to long. Which really, I have. I started placing more hard seductively kisses against his neck and along his collarbone.

"Roza," he moaned, it was muffled by me placing my lips over his. I continued to kiss him and parts of him. He rolled me off of him and got on top of me. He moved his hand up my thigh and over my stomach lightly creating a tickling feeling, that made me let out a moan. He did it over and over and it never loss effect. I felt him smile against my lips. His hand moved back down to my leg and thrusted it around himself. His other hand snaked behind my head and went into my hair pulling me closer to him. He continued kissing me and lightly pulling on my lip with his teeth. He moved his lips down to my neck and softly grazed it with his tongue. It made me shiver. I moved my hands up his chest and took in his warmth. I moved my hands to his hair, which was still a little damp. I felt his hand feel over my breasts and I wrapped my other leg around him. He moved his mouth back to mine and his tongue lightly brushed against my lips. I opened my mouth to allow him entry. When he moved his hand, I arched my back so that I was pressing against him. I pulled him closer with the grip I had on him with my legs. I rested my hand on his back before holding him tighter, closer. Everything felt right.

**(It wasn't even that bad now was it? Haha]**

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dimitri moved off of me and I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I got myself together and opened the door. Viktoria looked at me then to Dimitri.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me, but we can do it later," She said turning to leave.

"I would love to just let me get dressed." I said. She smiled and went to her room. I shut the door,and turned to face Dimitri.

"Next time, we should really lock the door." I said smiling.

"There won't be a next time," My smile dropped, "i'm sorry Rose, I shouldn't have took advantage of you like that."

"But you didn't take advantage of me, I wanted it just as much as you did." He shook his head. He was really making me want to slap him.

"You shouldn't. You shouldn't want it or want me." He said looking down. What the fuck did he mean. He was pissing me off.

"But I do," I muttered. I dropped my towel and changed into my clothes. He turned away as I did this. I figured it was a way to avoid temptation. After I changed, I met Viktoria downstairs. We met her friends and one of them I remember, Nikolai. I watched as Viktoria hugged him. He still had that look of affection for her. I said hi to Nikolai and the rest of her friends. Once we started walking, I pulled Viktoria aside.

"You still haven't given him a chance yet?" She looked puzzled.

"Nikolai," I elaborated.

"I'm waiting for him to ask me out," She said smiling. I smiled.

"Should I get him to right now?" I said smiling and raising my eyebrows at her. She shook her head.

"I want him to ask me when he's ready." I decided to listen to her. I didn't want to get involved with her relationship. We were at the mall for several hours until we finally decided to make our way home. Viktoria told me to go on and she meet me at home. I took a minute to think about it then complied when she told me Nikolai was walking her home. When I walked through the front door, Dimitri was sitting on the couch. He looked up.

"Where is Vika?" Dimitri asked as he stood up.

"She's with Nikolai. He's walking her home." I stated.

"She better get home safe and untouched or I'll kill that boy." He threatened while pacing the living room. I tried to raise the other eyebrow. Still a fail.

"Such an overprotective brother." I mumbled walking into the kitchen. On the counter was black bread. I smiled and grabbed a slice. I walked back into the living room to find Dimitri staring out the window.

"Comrade, if you press your face any harder against that window you'll break it. If they are out there leave them alone. You sister is not a little kid. And she can fend for herself." I scolded and he stared at me. He sighed and I took his hand and lead him upstairs. I made him sit on the bed and read his book.

"What are you my mother?" He asked playfully. I automatically had a smirk on my face.

"No, but you could give Viktoria her privacy." I told him.

"She too young to deserve privacy." He grunted. I ate a piece of the bread and shook my head. The bread tasted fantastic.

"She is not, i'm going to get some more of your mother's delicious bread and you stay out of Viktoria's business. She's old enough to know right from wrong and she can be with a boy if she wants to. You're only there if she gets her heart broken." I said opening the door.

"Thank you," He said. I turned around.

"For what? Giving you a reality check?" I asked. He sighed.

"You said the bread was delicious, and I made it. Mama said you'd like it and I had the free time. And you're right but I should threaten him before he even thinks of breaking her heart so he'll see it coming."

I smiled and shook my head at his last comment. "Well Comrade looks like you're going to be making some more bread soon." I turned and left the room. As I was heading downstairs. I heard someone burst through the front door. I had my stake in my pocket and had a good grip on it.

**

* * *

**

Ayee ! :) Two chapters in a day . Woot Woot. I'm going to start on chapter nine but i'm not sure if i'll get it done in time for tomorrow.

**REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer : Don't I wish I own VA and Dimitri . . But I don't ! I swear i think Leprechauns stole it. They're suppose to be on my side ! =P All rights to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The grip I had on my stake was tight. I slowly made my way downstairs toward the front door. When I saw Viktoria, I relaxed. That was until she came running toward me and nearly knocked me over.

"I'm so happy he asked me. And I never thought I would like him as much as I do." She managed to say with great speed.

I smiled. "Well i'm glad for you. Watch out for your brother though, he's -"

"Overprotective yes I know, I'm not letting him within 20 feet of Nikolai." She said running up the stairs. I shrugged and continued with my original plan to walk in the kitchen to get some more bread. I stayed downstairs and finished it because I didn't want to have to go up and down the stairs getting more bread. I almost loved the bread as much as I loved donuts. It was about nine and Olena,Sonya, and Karolina shuffled through the door and said goodnight as they all went upstairs after they puts bags away. After I finished the bread, I heard footsteps entering the kitchen. I didn't have to turn around, once I smelled the aftershave, I knew exactly who it was.

"Yes Dimitri?" I said and the footsteps stopped.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked softly.

"Lucky guess," I said turning around. He was in his boxers and he was holding my cell phone out toward me. I grabbed my cell phone and said hello. A familiar voice said or rather squealed hello back.

"Are you having fun and relaxing yet?" Lissa squealed into the phone.

"Yes, I am and you're ruining it. Why?" I asked. She wasn't ruining it. I just wanted to know why she called.

"Oh Rose, i'm sorry I just wanted to know if he was back or not. And from the sounds of me ruining it I guess he is." She chirped. I frowned.

"No."

"No?"

"No." I reiterated.

"What do you mean? You aren't happy? He's not back?" She asked.

"I am happy but I'm just. ."

"You're just what?" I was quiet. I was just confused. One moment he's down to get in bed with me then the next moment, he implies that it was a mistake, that will never happen again. I wasn't worried about that though, I knew how to make him want me but I wanted him to on his own. Now I understand what Viktoria meant about her wanting Nikolai to ask her out when he was ready.

"I'll tell you later, I don't want to talk about it now." I told her looking at Dimitri, who was looking in the refrigerator.

"Rose, I-"

"Please Liss, not now later I'll tell you." I reassured. I heard her sighed.

"Fine, I have to go anyways and Rose _HAVE_ fun that was our whole reason for having you go on vacation." She said.

"I'll try." With that I hung up. Dimitri walked over to me.

"Are you okay Rose?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine." I said adverting my face from his.

"Roza, don't lie to me. And don't say you're not. I can tell when you are." He said using his finger to turn my face to his. I gave him my best smile.

"Really Dimitri, there's nothing wrong i'm just confused about some things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to head upstairs." With that I started to walk upstairs but I felt Dimitri's hand slide into mine. I gave a smile. We continued walking upstairs. I changed into just one of Dimitri's old shirts. It went a little above mid-thigh on me. I laid in bed with Dimitri beside me. It felt, I want to say strange but it wasn't, it was more unfamiliar. I tried to get comfortable, but when I couldn't I just gave up and went to sleep.

Well sleep is what I would have enjoyed but it was hijacked by one of Adrian's dreams or so I thought.

"Lissa" I marveled once I seen her. I was so happy that she could finally dream walk. She had been trying for so long and now she finally got it.

"Hey, Rose. Can we talk now." I sighed I should have known that's what she wanted, not to say hi, or hug me, or talk about the happy stuff but she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Yes we can." I said sitting down on the grass.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"You didn't give me all the donuts I could eat, so I'm upset." I said with seriousness in my voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Rose, im serious."

"So am I," She glared at me, "Fine, but I am really serious about the donuts, i'm just a little confused. One minute Dimitri is ready to well get hot and heavy with me and the next he says and I quote, 'There won't be a next time' and that, once again, and I quote 'I shouldn't want it or want him.' And that's why i'm just confused." I explained.

"He didn't tell you why, did he?" I thought about it, no he didn't. I wanted to know why though.

"No," I said. She looked at me and hugged me.

"He'll come around Rose, he did last time." She consoled. I nodded.

"When you speak to Adrian can you tell me to come visit me." I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay Rose i'm going to go now. Be happy please. And remember he'll come around don't pester him for things." She said as everything faded into darkness. What the hell. Don't pester him for things? Things like what? Sex? If it was sex I would not comply to that. Answers? Why would she say that?

When I woke up, I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms as I laid on his chest. I carefully looked up to see if he was awake. He wasn't. I placed soft kisses on his chest. He stirred and woke up letting go of me.

"Morning sunshine," I joked.

He groaned, "Roza its too early go to bed." Funny. That's something I would say. Maybe I was rubbing off on him. I looked at the clock.

"Its not early, its 10:30" I said shaking my head. He jumped up so fast I kind of got startled.

"Seriously?" I patted his shoulder.

"Calm down Dimitri you are on vacation, you have a right to sleep in." I stifled a yawn and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and threw my hair into a messy bun. I walked out to find Dimitri reading his book.

"Why do you read those?" I asked.

"Roza, if you read them, you'll find that they aren't bad."

I smiled, "You're forgetting you're the cowboy wannabe, not me."

He smiled and shook his head. I got back into bed as he went to the bathroom. I grabbed his book and started to read a little. Truthfully it wasn't all that bad. I didn't exactly make me want to continue reading and it didn't make me want to put it down either. Dimitri came out the bathroom with a smile on his face as soon as I seen the smile, I realized I was still holding the book. I put the book down.

"Nope it horrible." I said smiling.

He smiled, "Admit it you like the cowboys."

I tsked, "No I don't Dimitri."

"You want to read more don't you?" I shook my head. He walked closer to the bed.

"Why would I want to read about one when I can kiss a wannabe one." I said seductively. He finally realized what I meant when I kissed him. Talk about about late. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and pulled away slowly.

"Now that is what I want more of," I said leaving the room. My heart was beating fast. I'm surprised he didn't pull away before I got the chance to. I was hoping I left him wanting more. I made my way down to the kitchen and found two plates and a note.

_Dimka and Roza,_

_We went to visit Mark and Oksana and Viktoria went out with her boyfriend. You guys have the house to yourselves. We are all meeting up in at 2:30 for a picnic, we'd love if you'd join and Rose i'm pretty sure Mark and Oksana will be happy to see you too. And here's breakfast. Enjoy._

_-Olena_

_P.s Dimka do not forget what we talked about._

There was an address on the bottom of the note. I warmed up the plates and brought them upstairs. I handed the note to Dimitri along with his plate. He read it and smiled. I was going to ask what they talked about but decided not to ask.

"So we're going to the picnic right?" I asked.

"If you want to?" he said taking a bite of breakfast. I nodded and got into the shower. I washed my hair and thought of what to wear. I also wondered about other ways I could possibly tempt Dimitri. An abundant amount of ideas ran through my mind. Once I got out the shower, I was really tempted to try them. I walked out of the room and brushed against Dimitri as he passed by. I continued to my bag. I put on my bra and underwear before I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed into the bathroom. Dimitri turned around to say something but i covered his mouth with my hand, which in turn was replaced by my lips.

**(Another scene skip this if you don't like them like I said. My friend helped me with this part. Said I needed to spice up their relationship.] **

He pulled me to him and I jumped up to wrap my legs around him. My body became drenched in water as he pushed me against the shower wall. His body pressed tightly against mine, he nuzzled his face in the crook of neck. He placed hard kisses. I let out soft moans.

"Bed," I managed to whimper out. And with that he carried me to the bed as I trailed kisses up and down his neck to his cheek,forehead, and nose. Once we fell onto the bed, he got rid of my bra. He trailed his kisses down to my chest and back up to my mouth. His tongue played along my lips. I opened my mouth and we investigated each others mouths with our tongues. They moved in unison with each other. He broke the kiss and moved kisses from my neck to my chest to my stomach. His tongue went across my stomach causing me to moan and squirm. He trailed kisses down to the start of my underwear. Then he did something that made me cringe. He licked my waist line. His teeth tugged on the waist band of my underwear. His hands traveled down to my underwear and took them off. His mouth moved back up my body and came down hard on my lips. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me.

"Roza I. ." I wanted to hear him say he loved me but I wasn't sure of what he was going to say so I pressed my lips against him. The kiss was filled with hunger. I pushed him off me and straddled his hips. My wet hair hung over his face and I brought my lips to his chest. After more kissing and touching I wanted us to be a whole. I wanted him to complete me the way he did. I continued to let out moans as we made love. I felt good to finally have him. He was more than just another person. He was the other half to my heart. The other part of my soul. The key to my lock. I continuing kissing him as our limbs entwined. When we were finally done, he kissed my forehead. We stayed in each other's embraces for a while longer.

**(Oh my gosh its finally over you can open your eyes now ! ]**

I looked at the clock. Shit. It was two. Dimitri's eyes were closed. I nuzzled into his chest for a little longer. I trailed kisses up to his mouth.

"Dimitri,"

"Hmm," he muttered.

"We have to go," I said.

"No" he muttered into my hair pulling me closer.

"Picnic is in thirty minutes."I said against his chest. He groaned and kissed me again before we got in the shower to wash the feeling of sex off of us. We got dressed and headed to the park that was written on the note. It was a nice day. The sun felt good on my skin. Dimitri's hand was in mine and that also felt good. I had my Dimitri back and that made me happy.

**

* * *

**

There it is guys. I didn't think I'd finish by today but I did. Any suggestion for the next chapters? Review and PM me ! Thanks so much for reading !


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer : I'm going with the last one about how I don't own VA because Leprechauns stole it. Damn Leprechauns Ahaa. All rights to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Chapter 10

We went to the park and seen everyone. Paul ran up to me and Dimitri and grabbed our hands. He stopped pulling, when we reached Mark and Oksana. They both smiled at me. I let go of Dimitri's hand and gave them both hugs. Paul had dragged Dimitri off to play. I sat and talked to Mark and Oksana.

"How's it going with you and your bondmate? Did she learn how to heal the darkness yet?" Mark asked. I gave a wry smile.

"I'm. . no longer bound to her." I said.

"What how's that possible?" Oksana asked.

"We're all guessing that when I got shot-" I was cut off by everyone surrounding us saying in unison "You got shot?" it sounded like it was planned. Almost like it belonged in a movie.

"Yes,"

"By who," Olena asked concerned. I didn't exactly know if I should say or not. But they had a right to know. They were my family.

"By. . Tasha." I confessed. I heard a lot of gasps, and cussing, and other things that were being said in Russian that I couldn't understand. I glanced over to see if Dimitri was paying any attention but he was still playing with Paul.

Olena and a couple of more people can to hug me and console me. I smiled and continued to talk to Mark and Oksana.

"Well yeah when I got shot, I managed to pull through on my own without her help and were guessing that since I didn't need help being pulled back from death, I freed myself from spirit and her." I said. Mark and Oksana smiled.

"At least that means you won't go crazy from spirit." Oksana said smiling. I smiled. Viktoria came by holding Nikolai's hand. She smiled and I got up to greet Nikolai.

"Took you long enough," I blurted out.

"Rose," Viktoria gasped wide eyed.

"Well I'm just saying. I kind of expected him to do it the last time I was here."

"I would have but she was kind of off doing her own thing." Nikolai muttered which got him elbowed from Viktoria. They walked off and I went to go watch Dimitri and Paul play football. I flopped on the grass and looked at them for a minute until I laid back to stare at the sky. The sky was pretty. It was bright blue and I saw white clouds. I noticed the space beside me shift. I turned my head to see Yeva.

"Hello Yeva," I said politely sitting up.

"Hello my darling, We should talk, yes?" I nodded and she started telling me something.

"News will bring you a sense of pain or betrayal but don't fall into it. Over look it. You will become a stronger person. If you don't over look it, you will lose things that are important to you. Roza, you have to over look it."

It didn't exactly sound like the start of a conversation. She sounded as if she was reading my fortune. But I nodded. I didn't fully understand it but I listened and took note of it.

"Just remember child, things happen for reasons." She said getting up to join the rest of family. I threw myself back onto the grass. I closed my eyes and thought of what possible news could come. Once again I felt the space beside me shift. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri.

"How's a road trip sound?"

"Right now?"

"No not right now. Tomorrow in the morning. It's a long drive."

"Okay sounds fun. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I eyed him suspiciously with a smile. He got up and held out a hand. I took it and he helped me up. He brought his lips down to mine and we walked to the family. We all ate and laughed and everyone told jokes and Paul made a comment about Viktoria kissing Nikolai. She blushed so hard her cheeks were bright red. Everyone continued to laugh as she told them to shut up as she covered her cheeks. I leaned against Dimitri as everyone started doing their own thing. I looked up to see him looking at me. I leaned up to kiss him. We fell back onto the grass staring at the sky. The sky was no longer a bright blue but becoming darker and mixed with orange, red, and other colors. I started thinking about how things were going back at court. I kind of missed having a bond. My thoughts were interrupted by Paul jumping on me and Dimitri. We all laughed as Paul wiggled between us. Paul turned to me.

"I bet Uncle Dimka would be mad if you kissed me on the cheek. I want to show him I can pull girls too." he whispered into my ear. I let out a laugh and kissed him on the cheek. Dimitri looked at me then to Paul who was grinning broadly.

"Ha Ha Auntie Rose kissed me and not you," Paul boasted sticking out his tongue and tried to get up to run but Dimitri grabbed him and slung him over his shoulders and started spinning. When he put poor Paul down, that poor little boy couldn't walk straight.

"That's not fair," Paul said falling on his butt from the dizziness. Dimitri and I laughed. We all went home and went to sleep. Paul fell asleep on the way from exhaustion. Dimitri carried me up to our room and threw me onto the bed and stripped me. Then he got into bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep.

A spirit dream disturbed me from my slumber. I saw Adrian appear from behind a tree, smiling.

"I heard you wanted to see me Little Dhampir, is it true?" He asked approaching me.

"Yes, Adrian its true."

"Ahh, well I wanted to see you too, but the way I want to see you, isn't the same meaning as yours," He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are these dreams that realistic?" I asked.

"Yes," He said amused.

"So if I hit you right now it would hurt?" He smiled.

"No need for violence, Little Dhampir. I was just saying."

"Aww but violence is my best feature, We go together like Milk and Cookies." I said smiling my man-eating smile. He blinked repeatedly.

"Did you just compare yourself and violence to milk and cookies?" He started laughing. I laughed with him.

"Yes, yes I did." He smile and slung an arm around my shoulder. We started walking over to a swing set.

"But milk and cookies are good, you and violence are evil." He laughed and I hit him.

"What's that suppose to mean." We started laughing even more. Once we got to the swing set he decided to push me before hopping onto his own swing. We swang for a while, talking and laughing.

"Sometimes I wish I met you first," Adrian muttered softly as the swings came to a stop.

"Hmm?" I asked I was kind of dazing off.

"Before Belikov maybe we would have worked out better," He mumbled looking down. I got up and walked to him. I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. I ran a hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck. I smiled at him.

"Even if that would have happened, I don't think it would have. You're gonna find an amazing girl who understand and loves you unconditionally, I was never that girl. I love you but when you find her you'll see what I mean." He looked up. His eyes were filled with understanding. I actually missed kissing Adrian but I wouldn't do that to Dimitri. I hugged Adrian and told him to leave me to my sleep because I had to wake up early. I also told him to tell Lissa to visit me when she had the time. He complied and kissed my forehead and murmured 'I still love you Little Dhampir' before things faded into blackness.

"Rose," A voice said. It felt like there was an earthquake.

"Roza," The voice said again. It was that damn Russian.

"Leave me alone Dimitri," I muttered into a pillow.

"We have to leave soon, Rose get up." He said and the shaking me.

"Dimitri I will castrate you if you keep fucking shaking me." I yelled.

"I don't think you would." The next thing I knew I was getting lifted out of bed.

"Dimitri," I whined into his chest as I wrapped my hands around his neck. We walked downstairs and he put me in the car with a blanket. I continued to sleep. I heard the car start and everyone say goodbye.

"Was it really necessary to wake up this early in the morning?" I grumbled. It was about 5:51am.

"Yes, its going to take us a while to get there and we won't be able to go until tomorrow." He told me.

I just shrugged and tried to go back to sleep. When I official woke up from the grumbling coming from my stomach, I looked at Dimitri.

"Is that you're stomach or a bear?" He asked laughing.

"Ha ha ha very funny. I want donuts!" I exclaimed when the thought hit me. He handed me a container that was covered. I uncovered it to find the black bread.

"This isn't donuts but it will do." I said taking a bit out of a piece.

It was about one in the afternoon. We have been on the road for about eight hours and Dimitri told me we had another seven hours to go.

"Comrade, I'm bored." I was fidgeting in my seat. Staying still for this long was not easy. He reached and turned on the radio. I groaned.

"Dimitri, I don't wanna hear anything that is before the time I was born, change it or turn it off." I yelled over the radio. He turned it off. I stared at him.

"I was hoping you'd change it," I groaned and looked at the window. I was bored out of my mind. I really wish I still had the bond at least I could go off in Lissa's head. But on second thought she'd probably be sleeping because of the nocturnal schedule. I just decided to think for some hours. I couldn't sleep because I wasn't tired anymore.

I thought about a wide range of things starting with if Dimitri remember or not. I really think he did or at least was starting to. That or he just fell for me again. I thought about the idea of us getting married. If you would have asked me a couple of years ago, marriage never once crossed my mind. All I was concerned with was protecting Lissa and being her guardian. But now, with Dimitri I considered it. I also wondered what Yeva meant. How could I not fall into pain or betrayal? Was it physical pain? And then someone would betray me? How could I overlook it if they did? For the most part I wanted to know how they betrayed me. And If I didn't over look it what would I lose?

We had came to a stop at a gas station. It was familiar. Dimitri got out the car to get gas.

"Do you want any snacks or anything?" he asked. I nodded and went with him inside. I looked around until I saw some things that caught my eye. I offered to pay but Dimitri gave the man the money for the snacks and gas. I shrugged and headed back to the car. I placed all the snacks in the back. I took on more look around it. It hit me. We were going to Novosibirsk or past it. When I left to go find Dimitri with Denis , Artur, and Lev we stopped at this gas station. I smiled. I got into the car and waited for Dimitri. Once the car will filled with gas we started driving again. It was quiet. Too quiet, it was driving me crazy.

"We're going to Novosibirsk, aren't we?"

"How. .Yes ."

"So we're are we sight seeing over there or are we going someplace else?" I asked curiously.

"Rose, I'm not going to tell you. You just have to wait and see." I see what he's doing. I wouldn't tell him where we were going when we left for Baia and now it was his turn to torture me. I folded my arms.

"Will you at least give me hints?" I pleaded.

"Hmm. . " He thought for a second. ,"Its a beautiful sight to see." I stared at him.

"What the hell Comrade, that's not a hint. Its refers to almost everything around here." I blustered. He shrugged.

"You didn't say how precised the hint had to be." He smirked. I wanted to slap the smirk right off his face. He continued driving in silence.

"When will we be there," I groaned in agonizing boredom.

"When its about 9:00 or 9:30," He told me. It was about seven now which meant we still had two hours to go. What the hell was I going to do for two hours. I still wasn't tired, so sleep was still out of the options. I reached to the backseat to grab some chips and stared out the window. The sky was dark filled with purple and pink clouds. It was really pretty actually.

Surprisingly the two hours seemed to fly right by. We reached a hotel, in Novosibirsk at 9 and checked in. I found out that Dimitri had reserved a room. The room was very nice.

**(I do not feel like describing the hotel suite at all but if you want you, can look at pretty pictures ,that are also on my profile ,of how I would possibly have described it to look like :) **

I turned around to look at Dimitri, who was smiling.

"Dimitri it's so nice," I said as we walked to the bedroom to put our stuff down.

"We'll be staying here for a couple of days since where we're going isn't far away." He said smiling. I smiled. I saw the bathroom and thought of one thing. Bath. I wanted to take a bath right now. I looked at Dimitri, who was sitting on the bed and thought I might as well have a little fun. I let my hair out of the messy bun it was in. It fell to my ass. It probably looked wild. I started to take off my shirt. When it was off, Dimitri raised an eyebrow. I continued taking off the rest of my clothes, slowly, piece by piece. I started to moved closer to him. The lust in his eyes shone brightly. I kissed him and pulled away slowly. I smile my man-eating smile and started walking toward the bathroom.

"Wait, Roza where are you going?" His voice was filled with longing.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I want to take a bath," I, then, went into the bathroom and shut the door. I smiled, knowing that he wanted more than just that kiss. Hell, I wanted more than just that kiss. I started the water and waited for it to get warm, which didn't take that long. I heard the door behind me open. I smiled. I turned around to find Dimitri undressed and walking toward me. I remember the time he told me had more self control than me. Psh. Yeah right. I smiled when he reached me. He started kissing on my neck. I chucked.

"Dimitri, I'm about take a bath," I said.

"I see that," He murmured into my neck. I had to show him I had the better self control.

"And you're not joining me," I said bluntly. He pulled away. He had a frown on his face.

"Why not?" He said sounding extremely disappointed.

"Because I want to relax," I told him.

"I can help with that," He informed me, turning me around to give me a massage.

"Dimitri, I told you I had more self control than you."

"And I told you that I could do things to make you lose that control. Now do you want to do this easy way or the hard way?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Not exactly," He said kissing my neck. I turned around and pushed him out the bathroom. He continued to frown.

"Later," I promised and handed him a towel. He wrapped it around himself and I went to go enjoy my bath. When I walked out of the bathroom, with my towel wrapped around me I found Dimitri lying in bed, looking at me seductively. I figured he wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Fine, Have your way with me," I said smiling and jumped onto the bed.

**

* * *

**

The next chapter will be shortly after this one ! I have already started. A couple of things will be explained in there like if he remembers or not ! Review and tell me what you think ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

If you want to see a pictures of the lake It will be posted on my profile ! This chapter isn't very long its just a fill-in so you guys can know what's up.

*** Disclaimer All right to Richelle Mead ! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

I awoke in the morning to find Dimitri playing with my hair. I was tucked into his chest and I tried to look up at him. He smiled at me.

"Good morning Roza,"

"Morning, its only good if you have donuts for me." I said putting my face back into his chest.

"I will later." We stayed in bed for a long time until we finally decided to get up. Dimitri took a shower first. I went out on the balcony to feel the weather. It was warm and sunny. I walked back inside to pick out what I wanted to wear today. I decided to wear my black shorts and a white tank top with my black and white Jordans. After Dimitri got out the shower I hopped in.

I didn't take that long of a shower. I was really anxious to find out where we were going. I got out the shower, got dress and we were on our way. Dimitri was finishing up packing a small bag and we headed out the hotel to the car. We drove for a while until we reached this lake. It was beautiful and breath taking. **(Like I said if you wanna see go to my profile !)**

I turned to Dimitri and smiled at him.

"You were right it is beautiful." We parked the car. Dimitri handed me a bathing suit and I put it on. We made our way down to the shore. Today was the perfect day to be here to it was very warm with a slight breeze and it was sunny. Dimitri laid out a blanket. He had towels and we put our clothes in a pile next to them. We walked into the water which wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. It felt good against my skin. We played around splashing and diving and kissing. We spent practically all day in that water. He got out the water and went to take things out of a basket that he also had brought. He came back to the water and handed me my towel. I walked out and wrapped it around myself. I walked closer to see donuts and rose petals in the shape of a heart. There was also champagne. It was all really sweet. I hadn't seen much of this side of Dimitri but I kind of liked it. I looked at him and smiled. He brought his lips down to mine. My mind wandered off to the donuts.

"You really want those donuts, don't you?" he said smiling.

"So bad," I said sitting down and grabbing one. They were delicious. I missed the sweet taste of donuts. This was a very fun day, and like it was a great day since I got my donuts. When the sun started to go down, we got dress and decided that we'd headed back to the hotel. Dimitri didn't want any Strigoi attacks to ruin our day. We packed our things into the car and left. I held Dimitri's hand and smiled. I was happy. I was relaxed. I also had drank a little to much champagne.

**DPOV**

As we were in the car driving home I couldn't help but be happy, but there was that sense of guilt that was pulling at my mind. I had to tell Rose. I mean we had promised not to tell Roza but the guilt was killing me and it was my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. I felt Roza's hand slide into mine. I turned and seen her smiling face. It only made me feel more guilty. I had to find ways to make it up to her. We reached the hotel and I carried her up to our room. She started kissing me on my neck softly. I laid her on the bed. I tried to get back up but she pulled me down on top of her. She kissed me. I felt the electricity crackle through the kiss. She was all I needed. Her hand slide from the front of my shirt to around me and up the back of my shirt. She pulled me down to where her face was against my ear. She place a kiss on my cheek then below my ear.

"Dimitri," Rose said softly into my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." That did it. I had to tell her. I had spent countless times thinking that if I loved her I would tell her. I pulled away. Her face filled with worry, sorrow, and a kindle of anger.

"You don't love me?" she asked in a voice that was barely inaudible.

"No, Roza I do love you, with all of my being. ."

"But. ."

"But I have to tell you something and I don't think you're going to like it."

"Dimitri," Her voice got fierce.

"I need you to understand that I'm telling you this because I love you and that it was a mistake."

"What did you do?" She snapped.

" I kissed Lissa, We weren't suppose to tell you but Rose I love you and when I got my memory back, I felt completely guilty." I manage to spit out.

**RPOV**

I swallowed. I felt the urge to hit him and hard. It wasn't the fact that he had kissed her, they could have did so much worse, it was the fact that they were going to hide it from me.

"When? When did you get your memory back?" I bit out.

"The day when you're towel fell."

"Is that why you said that I shouldn't want it or you?" I asked. I was wondering why Lissa sounded so suspicious when she asked me if he told me why or not. When she said not to pester him for things. This, this is what she meant.

"Yes, Rose but don't blame Lissa its all my fault. I wanted to see for sure that it wasn't her that I loved." No, no it wasn't all his fault. He didn't know that it wasn't her, Lissa was the one at fault. She knew what she was doing. I wasn't exactly mad I was just disappointed and really wanted to hit something.

"Is that all you guys did?" I asked trying to hold back tears as I thought of the other possible things that they could have did.

"Yes," There was absolute sincerity in his voice. I nodded.

"I'm going to bed," I said and threw my face into a pillow. After what felt like hours I finally managed to go to sleep.

Except I had a spirit dream.

"Adrian not now," I said fiercely hoping he got the message and I didn't have to repeat it.

"Its not Adrian," I heard that voice say. Lissa.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I turned to face her. She looked a little startled.

"Rose, Adrian told me you wanted to see me. Rose are you okay?" she asked walking toward me. Big mistake. I still wanted to hit something. I remember Adrian said these dreams were that realistic. My fist made contact with her stomach. She clutched it and fell to the floor whimpering in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" She scream in agony.

"You, how could you do that? You stood there in my face and told me to get him back after you had kissed him. What kind of best friend does that?" I yelled at her.

She managed to get up and stayed a distance away from me.

"I . .told him. . I wasn't the one he loved. He said he wanted to see for himself and leaned in and we shared a kiss. I'm sorry. It was never meant to hurt you."

"That would be like me kissing Christian," I snarled at her. Her face kindled with anger at the thought. "Tell me you wouldn't be mad if the roles had be reversed, and as my best friend you should have told me. Dimitri didn't remember then so he was required to. You knew you were my best friend and yet you hid that from me." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry Rose, for kissing him, for not telling you. You're right I should have told you. Please I don't want to lose our friendship over this." Truth was I didn't either. I was just betrayed.

Yeva's words rang through my head. I had to look over this. It wasn't the ultimate betrayal. She was right. This wasn't worth losing a friendship over. I calmed down.

"I forgive you," I muttered.

"What?"

"I said I forgive you. Now send me back." She did as I asked and I just basked in the darkness of sleep.

**

* * *

**

There you have it! I'm sorry its so short but like I said it was just a fill-in. I hoped that cleared up some questions. I don't know when the next time I will be updating will be. Sorry . I'll work on it though, I have to come up with things to put in the next chapters. If you have ideas PM me please.

Review and tell me what you think ! :) Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer : All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Chapter 12

When I woke up, I patted the bed space beside me. I noticed Dimitri wasn't next to me. I sat up. I meant what I had said about forgiving Lissa. In a way, I had already forgiven Dimitri when he told me. There was no reason to continue being mad over something so small. I decided to get up and look for him. I made my way to the living room and found him on the couch without a blanket. I decided to get one and put it over him. I did so without waking him. I walked to the kitchen and made myself a cup of hot chocolate and Dimitri one too. I added two packets like Dimitri always did. I noticed the donuts on the counter and grabbed one. I walked back to the couch and placed his cup of the coffee table. His eyes opened as the cup made contact with the glass. I gave him a small smile and handed his cup to him as he sat up.

"Why'd you sleep on the couch?" I asked after a while of silence.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to sleep with you or not, so just in case you didn't, I didn't want a rude awakening by getting slapped," He said smiling taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"If I was going to hit you I would have did it by now," I said taking a bite out of my donut.

"I am sorry though, Roza. It was a big mistake and I-"

"Forgive you," I said taking another bite.

"You what?"

"I forgive you, I forgive you and Lissa, all is forgiven."

"Where's my Roza and what have you done with her?"

"She's here. She just got advice and is deciding to take it," I said smiling. Yeva was right. If I would have let things drag on, being mad and what not, I would have lost my friendship with Lissa, and my relationship with Dimitri, and that was what was most important.

He moved over and I laid down beside him on the couch. I snuggled into him as he put his arms around me.

"I love you Dimitri." I said looking up at him. I found him looking down at me,smiling.

"I love you too, Roza." That was all I needed to hear. I just decided to lay on top of him. I listen to his heart beat for a while. His bare chest felt warm against my face.

"When are we going back to Baia? I miss the family." I asked looking up at him.

"Tomorrow morning."

I sighed, "I going to miss this hotel room."

"We still have one more night in it,"

"What do you mean by that," I asked but I already knew.

"Well, it involves you losing your self control." he said smiling.

"And what makes you think i'll lose my self-control."

He chuckled and I felt it rumble through his chest. "Roza, when it comes to me, you'll always lose your self-control."

"Is that right?"

"Yes it is."

"If I remember correctly you're always the one to lose your self-control."

"Its a lot harder to make me lose mine than for you to lose yours."

Was that a challenge because if I was I was going to take it.

"Oh really, even If I do this," I slowly moved up his body and kissed him on his neck. I heard him swallow as the friction of our bodies rubbing together continued. I moved my way down to his chest and looked up. He had a smile on his face.

"Roza its not going to work. Its gonna take more than that, a lot more than that." I smiled. I already knew that. I was just getting started. I continued to place kisses on his body. I straddled his hips and I moved back up to his face and kissed him. I brought my lips to his and lightly tugged at his ear. I was getting really good at this considering i've only had sex a few times. But the seducing was easy. It was also fun. I loved teasing. I moved back, I was still in my tank top so I decided to remove it.

**DPOV**

As she removed her shirt, I placed my hands on her body. Just then one of our phones rang. I groaned.

"Just ignore it," Rose said and continued kissing me. The phone continued to ring. She groaned and picked up her phone.

"Guardian Hathaway," I heard mumbling coming from the other side.

"Is everyone okay?" I heard her ask. Her voice was filled with worry. More mumbling.

"Okay we'll be back as soon as possible." She hung up the phone.

"Dimitri there been an attack at court."

"Is everything alright? Is everyone safe?"

"No, they took Adrian and they want me in exchange of him."

**

* * *

**

DunDunDUUUUN ! Haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had writers block and everything was getting dull to me. I'm sorry if I let you guys down :(

**But I will try to make it all better . . hopefully. I don't exactly know how i'm going to work this Rose and Adrian compromise though. I would have made them kidnap Lissa but she's Queen and has too much protection and it just seemed predictable. **

**I will try to save your agonizing wonders of what will happen next by updating as soon as I can ! **

**Review please !**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys might hate me for this chapter but everything will work itself out ! :) **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And thank you guys for reminding me why I started writing in the first place. :) Special thanks to ****" deliciouse ". **

***Disclaimer : Oh Oh I do not own VA !**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Wait what?" Dimitri asked. The look on Dimitri's face changed from concern to anger.

"I said that they want me, in exchange for Adrian,"

"So, what you're actually going to do this?"

I shrugged. I hadn't exactly thought about it. I mean since I heard just a couple seconds ago. I hadn't thought of a plan yet.

"Well I can't exactly just let them kill him." He muttered something in Russian.

"Rose, I'm not letting you do this."

"I understand that you want to protect me, but you know as well as I do that I can protect myself." I knew it wasn't only that. I was also the fact that it was Adrian. He may not ever admit it, but he was jealous. I knew I shouldn't have told him otherwise but I didn't have time to soothe his jealousy, I needed to do something. I needed a plan and I needed Dimitri to help me with it.

"Rose-"

"Dimitri, you can argue all you want but we both know in the end, I'm doing this. No matter what you say. Now you can either help me or you can sit back and watch."

"No,"

"No what?"

"I don't want to help you." Wait what. Did he just say he didn't want to help. As in did 'NOT' .

"What?"

"I'm not helping you ,Rose."

"Really? Is that really how you're going to act?"

"I've gone along with all you're crazy ideas in the past but not this one." Was he serious?

"So what does this mean? You don't love me?"

"Roza, you know I love you but I can't go along with this. I refuse to." That hurt it really did. Even when I was on that hunt for Dimitri and Adrian didn't approve, he still helped. I still don't and won't ever regret choosing Dimitri but that just wasn't right. He should support me.

"Okay Dimitri, Can we just get back so I can go? You can stay out here with your family, if you want it really doesn't make a difference." I stood up and walked to the bedroom to pack up my stuff. I couldn't believe Dimitri. Why couldn't he just support me and help. If he wanted to protect me what better than to help me. Right? After all he promised to never let anything happen to me.

I started angrily shoving things into my bag. I was getting mad at the fact that Dimitri 'REFUSED' to help me. I didn't realize Dimitri was in the room until he grabbed my hand.

"Rose, I know they come first, but you, you come first for me and I don't want to lose you."

"I know, but I have to help Adrian."

"No Rose you don't. For once think of yourself, of us, and how hard you worked to get us together." Something about that sentence bugged me. It was the fact of how hard 'I' worked with no help of Dimitri. I made things possible. He had no part in any of it. And it was making me more mad than helping to calm me down.

"Yes, _I_ did. Without your help, and yes I do have to help Adrian. He was always there to help me even when he didn't want to." I pulled my hand back harshly. I continued packing as Dimitri kept saying things but I really wasn't listening. I was trying to think of something I could possibly do to get Adrian and I out of this.

"Rose," I heard Dimitri say.

"Look Dimitri, I do not have time to argue or discuss anything, I'm going and we need to go now. So pack and come on or I will take the keys and leave without you," I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood and the faster I got to court the faster I could come up with something on the way. Maybe away from Dimitri, so I could get my mind off how mad I was at him.

After Dimitri packed his stuff we checked out and then were on our way, back to Baia. I knew we wouldn't make it until tomorrow. So we'd probably have to stop at a hotel on the way whole drive was silent. It was mostly filled with thoughts of my so-called plan. After hours of driving we reached a hotel, Dimitri decided we should stay at for the night. It was a few hours away from Baia so I agreed. I decided to leave the luggage in the car and get sleep wear, a toothbrush, and clothes for tomorrow out the car. We made our way up to the hotel room after Dimitri checked in. I changed brushed my teeth and went to go lay down. Dimitri laid down beside me.

"Roza,"

"Dimitri, can we please just sleep?"

"Rose, I understand that you're mad,"

"If you can understand that, you can understand that I don't want to talk to you right now, and that you should just go to sleep," I heard him sigh and shift. I let out a sigh of my own and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to be mad at him. But another part of me did. I took a deep breath and tried to drift off to unconsciousness.

I woke up to an empty bed. I walked into the bathroom to shower and heard the front door open. I continued to my shower. After I got out the shower and got dressed, I found Dimitri with breakfast.

"Ready to go, Comrade?"

"You don't want breakfast?"

"We can eat on the way," I said grabbing my stuff and his. He sighed and we made our way to the lobby. I put the things in the trunk and got in the car and waited. Once Dimitri got to the car he handed me the breakfast, which I ate and thanked him for.

Once we arrived back at the house, I had to tell the family that I was leaving. Everyone was asking 'why' and 'so soon' . I was really sad to have to leave. I didn't want to but I had to. I owed it to Adrian.

"Is Dimka going with you?" Olena asked. Her face was filled with concern.

"No, I don-"

"Yes, I am" Dimitri said interrupting me. I shrugged and nodded. I turned to look at Yeva looking a me. She had a light smile. I smiled and walked toward her to hug her.

"Child don't worry, just remember to come back and visit." I nodded and hugged her.

"Okay Yeva," I said softly pulling away.

"I think its about time you started calling me Babushka," She smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay Babushka." I said goodbye to the rest of the family and Dimitri and I were on our way back to the court. The flight was also quiet. I spent most of sleeping.

Once we reached court things were still a little chaotic with the arrangements of getting things back in order. I went to go talk to the guardians for the compromise of getting Adrian back. Turns out he wasn't the only one missing. Jill was too. I wondered why that wasn't mention first.

"Are you sure you're willing to this, Guardian Hathaway. We can't have you back out at the last minute," Hans asked. Did he know remember who I was? I shot him a look.

"Well. ."

"I never back out," I stated and motioned for him to get on with the plan.

"Well you're going in alone Hathaway,"

"What?" Dimitri and i said in unison.

"Rose," a familiar voice said. I turned to see my mother.

"Mom," I breathed.

"You won't be alone. Just going to do the exchange alone." she told me.

"So when they take me, you'll be there to take Adrian and Jill back to court?"

"They won't take you, Guardian Belikov and I will make sure of that." my mother said confidently. I guess Dimitri didn't inform her that he wasn't helping. I scoffed.

"So when is this going into action," I asked.

"Tomorrow, we want to give you time to rest up, we need everyone to rest up." I nodded and made my way toward my room. Dimitri fell into step with me.

"So you didn't tell my mother?"

"Roza, I'm helping. I was foolish to say I wasn't. I let my emotions get the best of me, something I never do. I just don't want to lose you." He should have just agreed to help me in the first place. Him helping now wouldn't make a difference. Truthfully I was still upset with him.

"You won't." Plan and simple. I looked up to see Lissa crying and running toward me.

"Rose, Oh my god, Jill and Adrian, the exchange." She cried running toward me. I held out a hand to stop her.

"I understand you're upset right now Liss, but don't come running into my arms. I may have forgiven you for-" I looked at Christian who appeared beside her, "what you did, but that doesn't mean I'm not still upset with you for lying to me. We will take this a day at a time, so for now just hold out on the hugging and what not." Out the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri put his head down. Lissa started sobbing a little harder. Christian put his arms around her and I continued with Dimitri to our room.

"What happens when Christian finds out?" I asked getting ready to go to the cafe to eat before I went to bed. I hadn't had a real meal in a couple of days and I was really hungry.

"The plan was neither one of you guys were suppose to so if she tells him I can respect that because I told you," Dimitri said coming out the bathroom.

"Okay, well I think he has a right to know,"

"Roza,"

"Don't Roza me, he does have a right to know. He may not like it ,but he does."

"So are you saying you're going to tell him?"

"No. . I should but I'm not the one he should hear it from." My mind drifted back to how Lissa, and how she should have told me. I probably would have be mad but at least ,she told me.

"Rose, are you ready to go?" Dimitri asked, putting a hand on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. I pulled away from him.

"Yeah, let's go." We made our way to the cafe and found Abe and my mother.

"Kiz," Abe said strolling toward me.

"Hello Old Man," I said hugging him.

"Belikov, I trust you're taking care of my daughter, keeping her safe and happy." Abe said shaking Dimitri's hand.

"I'm doing my best to Sir." He told Abe. I scoffed and walked to my mother.

"Rose, You can do this," She said, looking at me proudly.

"I already know I can." I said smiling. Surprisingly she hugged me. We made our way to a table and sat down to eat. There was small talk here and there but it seemed as if everyone's mind was on something. When we were on our way out I saw my parents kiss, which surprised me. We said our goodbyes and went back to the room. I changed and went to lay down. I closed my eyes. I felt Dimitri pull me into him. He whispered russian in my ear. The last thing I heard was "Roza, I love you and i'm sorry," after those words I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for any spelling errors . I will put up chapter 14 as soon as possible.**

**Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay you guys here's chapter 14. I told you I would get it to you as soon as possible ! Enjoy. **

***Disclaimer : I, LaadyBelikov, Do not own VA or any of its contents ! All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Rose," I heard someone reiterate over and over. It became louder each and every time.

"What the hell do you want?" I yelled into the bed, putting a pillow over my head.

"Its time to go, we need to be with the rest of the guardians soon." Dimitri said shaking me. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I made my way to the closet and put on some jeans and a loose, long sleeve sweater. I started to walk toward the dresser to get my stake.

"You can't have it on you," Dimitri informed me. I stared at him.

"How am I suppose to fight without it?" It was possible but I needed it to kill them.

"That's just it. You're not fighting."

"Dimitri-" He cut me off.

"No Rose, You are not going to fight. We are going to handle it. We know they are going to have people pat you down when you get there and someone will take the stake. Its no use."

"So what you're saying is i'm going to sit around and do nothing as I watch people around me fight. You and I both know that's not going to happen."

"It _is_ going to happen, because it _has_to happen. We can't risk your life or Jill's and Ivashkov's lives." He voice harshed on Adrian's name.

"I can't promise you I won't do anything but I will promise that I'm not going to let anything happen to them." I took my stake and handed it to Dimitri.

"Give this to me when you get the chance." He sighed and nodded as he took the stake.

We walked out of the room and met the rest of the guardians. I was surprised to see my dad standing with them, well more specifically with my mother. I had found out where we would be headed. It wasn't a long drive. The sun had just gone down which would leave us the rest of the night. Dimitri and I would be in one car and the rest of the guardians would be in vans following. There would be about four vans with ten guardians each inside them. I was told they were going to go an alternative route from ours so we wouldn't get caught. I also found out that some of Abe's guardians would be helping me, they were also taking a different route.

"Guardian Hathaway are you ready?" Hans said as he handed everyone an extra stake. I was still mad that I couldn't have one.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said walking to the car with Dimitri, who handed me a donut. As soon as we got in the car, I felt a huge weight over my shoulders. I couldn't mess this up. I had to keep my mind focused and remember not to give away anything, not like I would. I felt a warm hand slide into mine and it comforted me a little.

"Roza, don't worry. We'll get through this. Everyone will be safe and everything will be back to normal." He said with a light smile. I returned it and then looked down. What he said was something I hoped for everyday. For everything to be normal. I wished it was safe. No Strigoi to worry about. No nothing. Just happiness. Nope, not in the life of Rose Hathaway, dealing with things like this happened on a regular basis. I was use to it by now. I wouldn't be me without it all. My mind drifted back to the mission we were on. I needed to do this. For Adrian and for Jill. I owed it to both of them. Adrian for everything I put him through and for helping me, when I needed him. Jill for me bringing her out of her safe home and putting her into this crazy world filled with royals and now she gets taken by Strigoi. I shook my head mentally as more thoughts continued to run through my head. The grip Dimitri hand on my hand tightened. I looked up to see that we were at our destination. I swallowed. I noticed two people outside the door. I looked around to see a lot more people surrounding the house. I sighed and tried to open the door but Dimitri pulled me away and made me turn to look at him.

"Roza, we've come a long way and I just need you to know that I love you, despite the last few days. I love you with all my heart." His face was filled with so many things. It made me want to cry. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't back out. I couldn't.

"I love you too, Comrade." I leaned in to give him a kiss. I needed this to last. It was filled with passion, anger, worry, and most importantly, love. I pulled away gently and slowly and looked at him. I kissed him one last time before getting out the car. It hurt a lot more than I expected. One thought ran through my mind at that moment. _What if I never got to see him again_. I took a deep breath and walked toward the two people standing at the door. It was two guys. They both looked as if they were dhampir before turning strigoi. They knocked on the door and a human came out. She was a girl no older than nineteen. I was guessing that she was here to take the stake if they found one. As Dimitri had said, they patted me down. Once they didn't find anything they sent me in the house with the girl. I looked around to find an abundant amount of Strigoi. There were so many I didn't even get the chance to count. I really don't even remember when Strigoi started working in this huge of a group. We made our way to the center of the room. I heard some hissing and cussing but I paid no attention to it. We continued walking and went down a flight of stairs. The room was big. The walls were lined up with Strigoi and at the back of the room I caught a glimpse of Adrian and Jill. Jill looked scared and Adrian looked as if he was trying to comfort her. He caught my gaze and gave me a faint smile. I returned it. My eyes shifted back to where we were headed. In the center of the room, there was someone I recognized. We stopped walking and the girl left.

"Rose Hathaway," he spat. "I remembered your name. .just like you told me to," he said with a wicked smile plastered on his face. I remembered him. The Strigoi from Novosibirsk. The one I tortured, the one who said that exact same thing when he saw me with name . . what was his name? Something like Marvin. . no Melvin . . ohh Marlen !

"We meet again," I said having an annoyed tone to my voice.

"Turns out i'm not the only Strigoi who has an extreme hatred for you. Turns out all of us want to kill you slowly and painfully. You should have stay with your mom, little girl and not try to go looking for trouble." He said. I wanted to piss him off. Always with the Rose Hathaway charm. What did Dimitri say about him. Oh yes. .

"I thought you lost all your status, because this _little girl _punked your pathetic ass." I blurted out. I could see outrage spread across his face. Goal succeeded. I could tell he wanted to kill me right there. The look in his eyes told me that he loathed me.

"When you and your boyfriend killed Galina and Nathan I took over I had a plan and I organized everything which put me where I am today," he snarled, "And like I said that night I would remember your name so I can kill you."

I scoffed. "I would be a great asset as a Strigoi, you wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

"Okay, I'm here now, you can set them free. Like the compromise that was offered."

"Not so fast. I don't think it would be a fair trade. There is just one of you and two of them."

"So what are you implying?" I hoped he wasn't going to say what I think he would say.

"Choose," He said, wicked smile spreading across his face. And he did. They were always so damn predictable. How was I suppose to choose. I took a deep breathe.

"That wasn't what was offered." I hissed.

"Well now I'm changing the offer," He growled at me," Choose fast or you'll lose both." I looked over to see Strigoi feeding on their necks. Shit.

**

* * *

**

Sorry to cut it off right here you guys. It was extremely cruel and I know you all must despise me right now. Well Don't worry I will update as soon as I can.

**Review and review and review ! ;) Bwahaha !**


	15. Chapter 15

*** disclaimer : VA is not owned by me :( **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Shit. What the fuck was I going to do. I couldn't choose. I needed for them both to be okay. I hoped the guardians would come in here soon. We weren't prepared for this. Part of me was wondering if the clip that Abe gave me was still working. Abe had gave me a clip to put in my hair then kissed me on the cheek. He said they'd be listening. I hoped that was still true. It had to be Abe wouldn't let me down.

"Well. . times running out. . " He trailed off. It really was. I needed a plan. I looked around. I could choose and then attack, when the focus was off me. But every quick plan I thought of, that included attacking, was just as quickly shot down because of the fact that I didn't have a stake.

"I . . I . .Choose . ." Who would I choose ? Adrian? Jill? Jill? Adrian? My mind was going back between the two. Fuck. There had to be another way out. What would happen if I refused to choose? My heart was pounding hard. It felt like it was going to break through my ribcage and fall to the ground.

Just then,I heard a loud screech. Followed by a large boom that shook the house. I let out a breath when the strigoi lifted up from their necks. Everyone tensed. I was ready to fight. Damn I wished I had my stake. It was going to take them a while to get in here considering all the strigoi outside and inside the house. There was probably more upstairs. Marlen looked at me and growled. I gave him my best smile. I quickly made my way for Adrian and Jill. I can honestly say I didn't get far. All the strigoi on the walls coming lunging for me, when I took a step. Fuck! I was doing my best to fight them off and it was literally all of them at once. They all charged at me.

One got a hold of my arm and tried break it but I reversed it and kicked him in the stomach. He didn't let go so I repeated my kick but lower. When he let go another person stormed at me. I did a roundhouse kick and my foot made contact with the side of their face hard enough to knock them over and into a couple of people as well. A few down, about thousands or more to go. Psh . .Piece of cake. I continued to fight toward Jill and Adrian. I felt a tug on my hair and some of it ripped out. It wasn't a lot though. I turned around to face a blonde strigoi. I kneed her in the stomach, then in her head. She fell to the ground. It wouldn't keep her down for long. A few strigoi got in some good hits, my stomach, face, chest. I did a pretty good job fending them off without getting any major wounds. A couple of scratches here and there but nothing was broken or sprained. I managed to almost get to Jill and Adrian when I heard a familiar voice. Dimitri. I was still trying to fight off Strigoi but I happened to notice Dimitri taking them down fast. Very. Fast. He was killing them with an amazing speed and force. I had turned my attention back to the strigoi I had been circling. I tried to lunge at him but I had gotten knocked to the floor when a strigoi speared me, while I trying to fight the other one.

"Well well well, she falls at last," the strigoi snickered as she tried to get her hands around my throat. This was going to hurt. I grabbed her head and headbutted her as hard as I could. She wobbled and I kicked her off of me. My head was throbbing, and I was a little dizzy. I stood and looked at her on the floor.

"Bitch," I exclaimed as another strigoi came flying toward me. I flipped him and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly turned around to hit whoever it was but I saw their face. I let out a sigh of relief as Dimitri smiled and handed me my stake. We were back to back taking on strigoi. They surrounded us. I lunged for one when I saw a clear opening. It was smooth and fast kill. I pulled it out to stake the one next to it. That wasn't as easy. We circled each other as I tried to fight all of the other strigoi that kept lunging at me. I fought more and more. Each kill with more force and power. Dimitri was fighting in his own group of strigoi.

"Umph," My body hit the ground hard as another strigoi speared me. Son of a bitch. He managed to get on top of me.

"I'm going to kill you," He said smiling. He was a lot heavier than me and was using his weight to hold me down. I squirmed and tried to get him off. After a lot of squirming my hand that was holding the stake was free and I made a deep, deep cut along his cheek, causing a part of it to hang off his face. He screamed in agony.

"When hell freezes over." I said pushing him off me and staking him. I continued to stake a couple more strigoi. The number of strigoi was decreasing rapidly and it wouldn't be long before we killed them all. I couldn't exactly see where Adrian and Jill were but I was getting closer to the wall where they we at. About ten big strigoi surrounded me. They were all male and very tall. I let out a sigh then put on a wicked smile as my eyes traveled to each and every one. I made an attack at the one who looked the weakest. Once I lunged, so did they. All. At. Once. I managed to stake the one I was after but I was struggling with everyone attacking me at once. I managed to kick the first one pretty hard in the shin. He went down for a minute or so.

"You're outnumbered. . You're hopeless. Give up." one of the strigoi said. Hopeless? That was something Rose 'Badass' Hathaway never was. And to give up ? Psh not a chance.

"That's the only way you guys can win against a girl like me is to gang up. Pussy ass bitches!" I laughed menacingly. I saw the rage building up within them. What better than to piss them off and use it as a distraction.

"Aww what's wrong you scared of me?" I asked.

They all growled and one spoke up, "Scared of a girl not even half or size, very unlikely." Scared, maybe not. Distracted with anger, yes.

I smiled and swept my hand 360 degrees and struck them all in the chest and/or higher with my stake. The all cringed with the pain giving me the advantage of distraction. I quickly staked the one who told me I was 'hopeless'. Then I moved on to the one who spoke up. After that I continued and staked about three more. Six down and four more to go. Well around me at least. After I took three down, I had one left. The last one made it difficult and bum rushed me to the ground and started choking me. I stuck him hard with my stake in his chest causing blood to drench me. I hadn't hit his heart but he was stunned. I quickly threw him off of me and staked him correctly. I made my path clear to Adrian and Jill. I looked over to see Dimitri take down his last few strigoi. He made his way over to me. I felt a hand on my forearm. I turned to see Adrian's hand.

"Little Dhampir," His voice was low. He seemed weak and a little out of it. I remember that feeling. It was one I missed. I quickly pushed that feeling aside. I was _NOT _a blood whore. I turned to Jill who was unconscious. I grew worried.

"Rose?" Dimitri voice rang down to me.

"Dimitri she's unconscious. Is she going to be okay? She's not strigoi is she?" I asked concerned.

"There's still more strigoi out there, I don't know if we'll be able to get out. And no she's not. She'll be fine if we can get her out." Dimitri informed me taking Jill into his arms. I helped Adrian up.

"C'mon Adrian you just gotta stay conscious for me, I'll get you out of here." I promised. I heard him mutter an 'i'll try'. We made our way to the door. We took deep breaths before opening the door. It was chaotic. The strigoi had taken down a lot of our guardians, and there were still about two hundred or so left. We were running out of guardians. I looked at Dimitri.

"How are we gonna get them out? I asked.

"We have to find a way to make it through with them, I guess. We need them out of here as quick as possible and to leave them behind to go help the other, well there might be consequences unknown of." He was right. There was possibility if we left them, someone else would come and take them, or worse, kill them. I nodded and we started to walk out the door. Yes it was chaotic, but all the strigoi were being preoccupied with guardians. I looked over to see a strigoi lunging for Dimitri. But being the god he was he saw it and managed to put Jill down and quickly stake the strigoi. Adrian stirred a little.

". .. . . .. " Adrian mumbled.

"Adrian don't worry we'll get you out of here," I whispered to him.

"Rose," Dimitri shouted. I quickly turned my head. I was a badass but no god. I told Adrian to sit. As soon as I let him go, the strigoi's fist made contact with my cheek bone. There was going to be a bruise there tomorrow. I heard a loud thud and assumed Adrian fell to the ground instead of slowly sitting. I gripped my stake firmly in my hand. I drove at her face with it to distract her first. She was new, I could tell. She quickly guarded her face and I repressed laughing and staked her in her heart. She fell to the floor. A couple more strigoi lunged at me and I noticed Dimitri joining me to fight them after off. After we were finished with killing them, we continued on our way. Dimitri was walking in front holding Jill and dodging the fight as well as I was. I was wondering where Marlen had disappeared to. I was going to kill that son of a bitch when I got the chance.

"It was Marlen, he organized this." I informed Dimitri as we made our way toward the front door. I heard Dimitri mutter a string of Russian it all sounded like cuss words. He was probably remembering when he was a strigoi and he told me that Marlen was no one I needed to worry about. I could take him down in a second but not with all the rest of the strigoi hanging around.

"Dimitri don't worry about it. We'll catch him and when we do its a wrap." I said trying to comfort him. I wrapped my mind around the many things we could do to torture him. I also thought of what would be the most painful way for him to die. You don't capture Rose Hathaway's friends without getting a serious and major painful consequence.

As we continued walking, something hard and cold made a very hard and painful impact against the side of my head. My vision blurred and everything faded to black as I hit the cold ground that was soaked in blood.

* * *

**Aww shit! Haha guess you guys gotta wait to find out what happens next. I was suppose to get this out yesterday but I had an EXTREME case of writer block ! =P I was so lost on what to do but its over now. HOPEFULLY ! I hoped there was enough action. I was trying my best to add as much as I can. **

**Tell what you guys think review review. **


	16. Chapter 16

*** Disclaimer : **

**(On megaphone)**

**"Attention please! LaadyBelikov does not own VA, I repeat LaadyBelikov does not own VA. Thank you. On with the chapter." :) **

Chapter 16

"Roza," Dimitri's gentle voice woke me up. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me close to him. One of his arms moved away and his hand moved the hair out of my neck. He placed gentle kisses on it.

"Yes comrade," I turned around to snuggle into his chest, trying to take in his warmth.

"What do you think of us getting married?" he asked voice flowing like velvet. I looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" He let go of me and turned around to pull up a red velvet box.

"As serious as i'll ever be." He opened it. It was beautiful. Silver band with a really good sized diamond.

I smiled and kissed him repeatedly. Finally it was coming true. I was getting married and I had my job as Lissa's guardian. This was as perfect as things could get.

"Yes, a million billion trillion times yes," I said in complete happiness, continuing to kiss him. Nothing could ruin my mood.

The door bursted open. Shouldn't have said that. Adrian came rushing in.

"You can't marry Belikov, Rose." He yelled at me.

"Adrian, I thought we talked about this."

"You can't marry him. I won't let you marry that ex-strigoi."

"_ADRIAN_," I scolded," that was uncalled for." Dimitri's lips met my cheek and he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked not wanting him to leave.

"Away from you. He's right Rose. You can't marry me," He trailed off walking out the door.

"Dimitri," I yelled, getting up to go after him. As I ran, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head. The more I ran the more intense the pain got. When I almost got to Dimitri I fell from the pain. Everything went black.

Ow. My body was sore and my head was in intense pain. I woke up to find a dark room. I could barely make out anything. I squinted and blinked but nothing. The whole thing with Dimitri and Adrian. It was just a dream. Or rather a nightmare. Where was I? Hmm. . what was the last thing I remember. . Ohh that's right getting Adrian and Jill out of that strigoi house with Dimitri. Yet, how did I end up here? I was sitting in a chair attached to floor and I was handcuffed to it. Wait I remember someone hit me on the side of my head with something hard and cold. Lovely.

I heard a door open and slam shut. I looked up to where I thought it would have came from. A dim light was turned on and it was very, very dim. It might as well not have been on at all. I heard footsteps approaching me. I made out a figure. It was staring down at me.

"You've finally awaken I see, its about time." Marlen's voice came booming down at me.

"Well shit, if you hit someone really hard on the side of their head I'm pretty sure they'd be knocked out for a while." I hissed.

"I should just kill you right now!" he snarled.

"What's stopping you?" I mean he could have killed me a long time again.

"Well now I want Belikov, You and i both know he's gonna come rushing to save you." Marlen stated. That was true Dimitri would come and save me no matter the cost.

"And what do you plan to do to him?"

"That's for me to know and for you to watch."

"Why are you doing all of this? Just to torture us?"

"Well if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have gone looking for him, and if it wasn't for you going to look for him, you wouldn't have made me lose my status. I would have owned half of Galina's estate. After the little incident with you, she dropped me and picked up another person whose name I can't bare to mention."

I sighed. What would be worse me dying or sitting here to listen to him nag about how Dimitri and I ruined everything and how pathetic he is.

"And you killing the other person for the estate never occured to you?"

"Rose, Rose, Rose, Its not that simple. I have to prove myself worthy enough even if I were to kill him I'd have to face another person. So therefore its all yours and Belikov's faults now I will think of how I can create excruciating pain for the both of you-" Yeah i think i'd rather die than listen to this. It wasn't even fair. I couldn't go into Lissa's head to see if what they were planning and when it was going to take action. Instead I had to listen to this pathetic shit!

"So can you just kill me like you said you would so we can get this over with. ." I asked.

"Weren't you listening to me at all Rose?" He snapped. Was he serious?

"No,no I really wasn't ,actually." I said unconcerned. He groaned in extreme annoyance.

"I said I was going to-"

"Nevermind just stop talking. I don't care about your stupid master plan. . If this is your plan of torture its working, and if its not shut the hell up." I groaned.

He walked toward me and grabbed my face hard enough to wear his nails dug in my skin drawing blood.

"Look you smart mouth little brat, when the time comes you'll be begging to hear me talk instead of going through what you're going to endure." He bit out.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever make me want to hear you talk about your pathetic life and plans." I spit out. He wiped his face and stepped away from me.

"Just wait," He muttered turning to leave.

"Just as long as you're done talking," I muttered to myself more than to him. Once he left I looked for ways I could get out of these handcuffs and out of this chair. I haven't really dealt with getting out of handcuffs before. The only time I was ever in them was when they accused me and took me to jail for killing the queen. Every other time I did something that included law breaking I was never caught. I finally gave up after what felt like days of squirming and trying to get my hands free. I decided to sleep and hopefully Adrian would come to me and try to help them get me out of here. I didn't see Adrian but I had a dream about Dimitri. We were back at the hotel in Novosibirsk. We had just finished making love and he was stroking my hair.

"Comrade,"

"Yes Roza?"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For not being able to have a family with you and make you happy."

"Roza, how many times do I have to tell you as long as I'm with you I'm happy.

"But I still want a family with you."

"I do too Roza but I'm happy."

The dream slowly faded away into something else. Adrian? Sure enough he appeared.

"Little Dhampir, are you okay?"

"Adrian," I screamed running toward him and jumping on him. He caught me and spun me around." You don't know how glad I am to see you."

"Are you in pain Rose," He asked touching my face. I cringed and on his hand was blood. My blood. Shit. I touch my face lightly. It stung. That son of a bitch. He was going to get his ass handed to him.

"It hurts but I can handle it." I said.

"Belikov and the guardians are working on getting you out of there."

"When will they be here?"

"As soon as possible. We have been trying to contact you for days now and-"

"_DAYS_?"

"Yes Rose, and-"

"How many 'days'?"

"About three-" That was crazy I have been out for three days but it only felt like a two hour or less. So they know where I am but waited days to come and get me?

"Rose," Adrian said louding waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?"

"Were you listening?"

"Umm. . no sorry."

"I said they should be there tomorrow when it becomes sunny outside. It has been cloudy the past couple of days."

"Okay Adrian, Is Jill okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood way more than I did, but she's fine now."

"That's good."

"Rose I don-"

There was a loud thud that woke me up. I looked up to see someone on fire flying toward the wall next to me. There was another one that was a pile of ash now. I watched a shadow move toward me. A light flickered on.

"Rosie?" What was he doing here?

"Christian what the hell are you doing here?"

"I figured you'd say 'Ohh you saved me! How could I ever repay you oh great one'." He said with a smug look on his face.

"What kind of fantasy land do you live in?"

"Do you want to get out of here of not?"

"Just go find the key."

"Say please,"

"Sparky we don't have the time." He groaned and went to go look for the key. I threw my head back.I didn't understand it. Why would they send Fireboy to come and get me. Where was everyone else? The guardians? Why would the use a royal?

"Kiz?" I looked forward to see Abe.

"Old Man? You're here too?"

"Of course who do you think help Ozera to set those strigoi on fire and help organize this all." Oh great he was the Fire Mobster. He touched my face.

"We'll have to

"Where are all the guardians?"

"The only guardians that are here are mine."

"Why didn't the other come? And how did you get Christian to?"

"The other were waiting to long to long too come and get you so I did it myself. And with Ozera he wanted in on the action, and Vasilisa told him she wouldn't rest til you got back safety." I nodded.

"Did Dimitri help to?"

"He was persuading the guardians to go sooner, I didn't have the time to ask."

"I see."

"I found it,"Christian's voice rang through the room. The old man and I turned to look at him.

"If this is a bad time-"

"Christian get your ass over here and unlock me from these damn handcuffs."

"Rosie I'm sure you can ask nic-"

"If you just don't get your ass-"

"okay," He walked over to me and unlocked me from the chair.

"Free at last. I think I will go to church this Sunday."

"You go to church?" Abe asked.

"No but I thank God I don't have to hear Marlen talk, Wait did you guys kill him?"

Abe had a wicked smile on his face.

"Old Man?"

"I believe some torture is involved before the killing." I smiled widely.

"I like the way you think, Old Man. The don't call you Zmey for nothing."


	17. Chapter 17

***Disclaaimer : I don't own VA! All rights To Richelle Mead !**

* * *

Chapter 17

When we left out the room, I saw some of Abe's guardians still fighting strigoi. I wanted to help so bad and when I tried to run to help them, Abe pulled me back.

"What gives?"

"You need to save your energy for something else."

"I can still have energy for that. I just want to go kill some of them. Its my job."

"Its also theirs. You have a different job for right now."

"I guess, you're right."

"I'll kill some for you," Christian patted me on the back and tried to run to go help. I pulled him back.

"You've risked your life enough, You can help me torture Marlen." I said putting an arm around him. He sighed.

"Rose, I wanna fight them," he made a hand motion toward all the strigoi,"I want to help the guardians kick strigoi ass."

"So do I. But as for you they have more strength and if you get. . I don't need you to get hurt or killed, so you can't go."

"Didn't know you cared that much Rosie, I'm still going to help them. I want to help and i've managed not to get hurt yet. I'll be fine."

"Christian-"

"Let him go Kiz, He'll be fine with my guardians. Plus he made it this far." Abe assured me.

"Fine," I let Christian go and watched as he ran off to go help. We continued walking. Abe was leading because I had no idea where we were going. We stopped at this door where two of Abe's guardians were.

"Is he still unconscious," Abe asked one of them.

"Yes sir, and we did as you asked." He said letting us through. Sure enough, Marlen was tied up to a chair and unconscious. I was going to have fun with this.

"How are we going to wake him up," I asked my father. He just smiled at me and then both of Marlen's hands caught fire, without affecting the rope that bound them together. He woke up screaming. I told Abe to put them out.

"Its hot today isn't it?" I asked smiling.

"No shit," he snarled.

"No need to be rude, Old Man did you guys happen to find my stake?" He handed it to me and my smile grew wider. I walked over to him and made a big gash across his face. He screeched in pain.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it," I asked. He just kept quiet. I made a deeper cut in his leg. He looked as if he was repressing a scream. I could tell his was in excruciating pain. From the cut and the silver. I put the stake to his forehead. He started cussing at me and Abe. I removed it and I made a lot of deep cuts onto his body. I moved around to his back and carved my name. Slowly. Making sure each letter was big. But also that all the letters could fit.

"Now you can't forget my name," I told Marlen, who hissed at me.

"You little bitch, I can't wait til someone rips your throat out."

"If that does happen you won't be here to see it." I stepped back.

"Dad, we should watch him burn." I said smiling. He smiled at me, probably because I called him dad. I watched as pieces of Marlen turned to ash. By the time he had turned into ash completely, Christian had came to join the show. He slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Rose if you ever need saving again count me in," he said smiling at me.

"So you think you're all big and bad now?"

"More or less. But it just feels better to know that you're safe."

"Aww Fireboy has feelings and he cares," I smiled.

"You do too Rosie, so shut up." He said smiling back. Abe put a hand on both of our shoulders and walked us out. We exited the warehouse and I noticed it was night time(on human schedule).

"You guys didn't wait til morning?" I asked looking around.

"We didn't want to waste time," Abe said calmly. I continued looking around. Abe's guardians seem to also be as cautious as I was being. And Christian was looking at me.

"Mom is okay, right?" The whole time I have been captured, I never once thought of my mom until now. I remember seeing a lot of guardians down and blood everywhere. I hoped none of that belong to my mom or anyone else I loved. But then again my mother was just as bad ass as I was.

"She's fine. You know her nothing's going to hurt her. She is just worried about you."

"Why didn't she help you?"

"She was more concerned with helping Belikov save you. She said to just leave it to them and told me not to get involved."

"Oh," was all I said. I turned to Christian.

"Is Eddie okay?" Eddie had been in one of the vans and he told me that he would help get me out of that place. No matter what.

"He's okay. Just a couple of scratches here and there, that Lissa healed." Christian told me as we got into Abe's van. A few of the guardians came with us. The others got into another van.

"Thank you guys, all of you." I said as soon as we started driving.

"Rose you're my daughter I'd do anything to save you." Abe said.

"And Rosie, you know I wouldn't pass up the chance to kick ass."

"Its our job," the other guardians said. I smiled and told them thank you anyways.

"How far are we from court?" I yawned.

"About 4 or 5 hours." Abe told me and I yawned again. Christian was sitting next to me. I decided to talk to him. I didn't want to bring up Dimitri and Lissa just in case he didn't know.

"So have you forgiven me for the whole Tasha situation?" I asked cautiously. I still felt a little bad. I had killed the only person Christian had left that was family and very close to him.

"Yes. You did what you had to. Plus she turned strigoi purposely. I wouldn't have forgave her. Still haven't." I took his hand and smiled at him. I wanted to change the subject.

"How are you and Lissa doing?"

"We're doing fine. I'm thinking about purposing to her. What about you two? What's going on with you guys? What did she do to you Rose?" Christian asked. Shit. Was I suppose to lie to him? I couldn't tell him while he was planning on purposing to her. He had a right to know but she should tell him, not me. No matter how much I wanted to. Abe was watching us. If I said anything about Dimitri and Lissa doing anything, I'm pretty sure Abe would do worse to Dimitri than he did with Marlen, for breaking my heart.

"It doesn't matter. I've forgiven her so, we can just move on from this."

"But-" Christian began but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm tired." I said closing my eyes.

"Okay then Rose. Goodnight." Christian whispered softly to me. It was weird to see Christian care for me. Then again he was kind of like a big brother to me. And I wouldn't admit it but I cared for him too. I couldn't stand to see him sad if I was to tell him. But he would probably be mad at me for not telling him. Ugh. I felt so conflicted. I tried to go to sleep. I felt my head fall onto Christian's shoulder as the car made a turn.

**

* * *

**

**Well I'm going to start chapter 18 now ! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

*** Disclaimer : I don't own VA **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Once we arrived at court, Abe took me aside.

"Go straight to the guardians and tell them you're back so they don't go looking for you. Be safe, I'm leaving and I will visit soon. I love you Kiz." He said giving me a hug.

"Love you too, Dad." I said. He smiled and pulled away and started walking toward this car that appear shortly after we stopped hugging.

"Oh and stay out of trouble. And tell your mother I love her." He called back.

"I'll try. And umm. .okay?" I yelled back to him as I turned to walk to inform the guardians of my presence. I found Christian waiting for me.

"You didn't have to wait." I said walking up to him.

"I know that but I wanted to."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sparky?"

"Shut up Rose." I raised my hands as a gesture to say 'okay fine then'. We made our way to the guardian headquarters. On the way there we bumped into Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, you're here and safe." He hand went lightly along my face and I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling. I think he used spirit for the scratches on my face from Marlen. I smiled at him.

"And so are you," I said. He smiled at me and turned to Christian.

"Belikov is worried about you. He thinks he lost his charge." Christian and I laughed. Lost his charge? Really? Nobody informed people Christian left with Abe? Well then.

"Well I think my boyfriend might be more worried about you than me, Does that mean he'll leave me for you?" I addressed to Christian and continued to laugh. Adrian and Christian laughed too.

"Well I gotta go tell the guardians I'm here." I told Adrian and he hugged me.

"Glad to have you back," he whispered into my ear.

"Glad to be back." I whispered back. We pulled away and Christian and I continued walking. Once we reached the headquarter, we found only Dimitri and my mom.

"Rose," my mom said.

"Roza," Dimitri said.

"Christian!" Christian said smiling. I chuckled and turned around to hit him lightly.

"How are you here. ., when did you. ." Dimitri stammered. That's new. I smiled.

"You have to thank my amazing dad for me being present right now."

"And Christian," Christian said grinning broadly. I smiled.

"And Christian." I added.

"Rose, you said you're dad went-" Christian clearer his throat," and Christian went to go get you?" My mother asked seeming extremely angry.

"He said that he loves you," I smiled and backed away slowly.

"I should have been there," I heard Dimitri mutter. I looked at him. I was about to speak when my mother spoke.

"Does he think that,_ that _will make everything better? Where is he now?" she yelled. I looked away.

"He left." I muttered.

"He what?"

"He left, to take of some business I presume." I said. My mother took a deep breath.

"At least you're safe Rose," She said hugging me. I smiled. Once she left, Christian turned to me.

"I should go check in with Lissa. She must be worried," he said with a small smile,"I'm happy you're safe Rosie."

I smiled," Thanks Sparky."

"Anytime," he told me before leaving. So this left Dimitri and I alone. Dimitri looked at me. No, he stared at me. Some emotions filled his eyes. Shock. Disappointment. Guilt.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Rose. I was trying to plan everything to get you out safely and I didn't. I didn't even help your father help you."

"Dimitri, you don't need to be sorry. Abe just beat you guys to the punch."

"Roza, I wasn't there when you needed me."

"But you're here now," I took his hand and I dragged him to our room. Once we got there, he was quiet. He sat on the bed not saying a word. He still looked disappointed.

"Comrade, I told you, you don't need to be sorry. What are you disappointed for?"

"I'm disappointed in myself." I groaned and strolled toward him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Why are you beating yourself up about this? I'm not mad at you or disappointed in you. You were planning to help and not just sitting around and that's what matters."

"But Roza-"

"But nothing." I took his hand and kissed him. I let my kisses trail from his mouth down to his neck. I tried to unbutton his shirt as I kissed him.

"Roza, not tonight." I pulled away.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Excuse me if I care that I couldn't manage to save or help save the woman I love, despite the fact that I shouldn't have even let something bad happen to her in the first place." He yelled storming out.

"Dimitri," I called after him but the door slammed shut. I sighed and sat on the bed. There was no getting through to him. I groaned and threw myself back onto the bed. After a while of thinking, I got up to go take a shower. The shower felt like heaven. When I arrived at court, I was still in the bloody clothes from the night we went to rescue Adrian and Jill. It felt good to be clean. I let the water run off the side of my head and I watched as the water turned to a light red after washing the blood off my face. That bastard really hit me hard with whatever it was. After I washed my hair and stuff I got out the shower and brushed my hair. It was filled with knots and tangles and whatever else. Once I got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom to find Dimitri asleep. I climbed into bed with him and draped my leg over him, wrapped an arm around his waist and moved closer to him. He murmured something but I didn't pay any attention to it. I figured he was just talking in his sleep. I laid there for a moment just listening to him breathe. I had missed him. While in the warehouse, at one point I had really started thinking that, when we went to go rescue Adrian and Jill that would really be the last time I'd see him. I was happy to be able to hold him. I slowly made my way into the land of dreams.

In the morning, I found him reading one of his novels. I looked at the clock. It was 8:17pm (am for moroi) I stifled a yawn.

"Isn't it to early to be reading about cowboys?" I muttered.

"No." Was all he said. I groaned and threw myself into my pillow.

"Don't you get tired of them," I asked after deciding I couldn't go back to sleep. He shook his head.

"Dimitri, you want to be the one who saved me so I could be here with you, but here I am and you're putting me out in the dog house. Shouldn't me being here be all that matters?"

"Roza, It does matter but its more than that. I feel as if I can't protect you. Like you won't be safe with me." He admitted. That was it? That was the reason for all this?

"Comrade, I believe in you one hundred and ten percent. I _know_ you can protect me. I _know_ I'm safe with you. I love you and I know you'll do anything for me as I would for you." He gave me a wry smile. Then kissed me. I smiled.

"Finally," I shouted and kissed him again and again. There was a knock at the door. Who the hell could that be this early. I got up to go get the door. I opened the door to find Christian.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for your wake up call," he said smiling. I smirked at him.

"What do you want?"

"Its not what I want its what Lissa wants."

"And what are you now you're her errand boy?"

"No, I offered. It gave me a change to ruin your mood for today." He said smiling. I sighed.

"What does she want?"

"She wants you to meet her for breakfast to talk about something."

"Okay. Bye Christian." I said smiling while shutting the door. I ran back to the bed and jumped on Dimitri. He raised an eyebrow at me. I pouted.

"You suck." I said sitting up and folding my arms.

"Don't be mad at me just because you can't do it." He said picking up his novel. I glared at him. He didn't seem to notice. I huffed and continued to glare at him.

"Don't you have to go to breakfast." I got up and stomped to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Okay so i'm going to end the story soon so all my ideas are dying but I do have on last thing up my sleeve. ',:) Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I had a long chapter and I saved it but somehow it got deleted it. So I put only the things I remember. Don't kill me please. Or i'll get Rose on you ! :P

**P.S Sorry for any mistakes I've made while writing ! **

**Review please !**


	19. Chapter 19

*** Disclaimer :**

**Rose: "Ohh Dimitri,"**

**Dimitri: "Yes," **

**Rose: "Can you tell everyone LaadyBelikov doesn't own us,"**

**Dimitri: "Why can't you?"**

**Rose: "Because I told you to!"**

**Dimitri: "LaadyBelikov does not own us or VA." **

**Me: "Thank you! On with the chapter."**

* * *

Chapter 19

Once I got to the cafe I saw Lissa and walked over to her table. I sat down and she said 'good morning to me' and nodded and said the same back to her.

"I'm glad to see that you're back and safe, Rose. I don't know what I would have done without you. And I could never thank you enough for saving Jill and Adrian." She said smiling.

"Well it is my job." was all I said.

"Rose can we have a decent conversation for once. I told you I was sorry."

"And I told you I have forgiven you." I said. She took a deep breath and the sighed. I did forgive her I just wasn't ready to be hugging her and everything else. She had lost my trust. Not all of it but some. After a while of silence, she called the waiter over.

"Waiter," she called.

"Yes Queen Dragomir," He said walking over. We ordered our food and drinks and waited for him to return. The whole time at breakfast was quiet. We'd glance at each other from time to time but neither of us said anything. It was the first time I had truly felt awkward with Lissa. When we left the cafe, we walked to the courtyard. She sat down on the bench.

"Well I have to go," I told her.

"Rose, can we just please get past this," Lissa pleaded.

"I have told you for the last time that I have forgiven you," I sighed.

"But you're suppose to forgive and forget," Lissa muttered. Forget? I don't forget. Especially not this. It wasn't big but I couldn't bring myself to forget it and just let us be the way we were.

"Forgiving you for kissing Dimitri while you know I love him and you're with Christian, who you haven't even told, is not something i'm going to forget." I said a little louder than I wanted to.

"Rose. .I-" She was interrupted by a voice.

"Is it true?" I heard Christian ask from behind me. Shit. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I turned around to face Christian whose face was red. He was glaring at Lissa. I think with anger and embarrassment. I possibly have just ruined his proposal to her. Even though, I just okay with her, she was somewhat still my best friend. Both Lissa and I were silent.

"Well is it?"

"Christian its not what you think," Lissa begin.

"I think you kissed Belikov knowing how Rose feels about him and knowing how I feel about you," Christian hissed. That was about right. He just left out the motive for it. That's something I haven't figured out why did she kiss him back. She said and I quote 'we shared a kiss'. What would she get out the kiss?

"Christian, I . .yes. .I kissed him but it-"

"Why?" Christian asked.

"Because he wanted to know if I was the one he loved and I told him it was Rose and he didn't believe me and we kissed," Lissa sobbed. Her face was all wet from her tears.

"No, why did you kiss him, that's his reason now where is yours?" Christian snarled. Well at least he asked so I wouldn't have to.

"I don't know," She sobbed.

"Don't. .Don't lie to me," Christian yelled. Damn he was taking it worse than I was. But then again he's girlfriend knew what was going on. Dimitri didn't. And well as far as loyalty goes.

"I really don't know why I did it. All I know is I really wanted to get him and Rose back together. And it just happened," She sniffed trying to wipe her tears away. Christian looked irritated and disappointed. I took a deep breath and started to walk away. I didn't want to listen to this. He caught up with me. His hand caught mine.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for her to tell you. I thought the guilt would build and she'd tell you. You were suppose to hear it from her not me. Because I'm not the one that did you wrong." I said. He took a deep breath and he looked as if he'd calmed down a little. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be that hard on her. It was just a kiss, and nothing more. It could have been worse but it wasn't. I forgiven her and Dimitri so I think you should probably consider it. She knows it was a mistake." I said trying to convince him.

"But if she kissed him in the first place, she probably had the desire to. You don't kiss someone if you don't want to." Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. I gave him a wry smile and kissed him on the cheek. I was pretty sure Lissa saw considering that we weren't that far from her. He gave a small smile back.

"Now we're even,"I whispered smiling.

"Not even close," he said giving me a wry smile back. The were no trace of tears and for that I was happy. Seeing Christian that upset was something I didn't want to see again. I liked Christian the Smart Ass. Not Christian the Pity Party. I walked away and went to my room. I found Dimitri reading another book. I sighed.

"You and those books," I said shaking my head. He smiled.

"How was breakfast?"

"It was. . It could have been better."

"What happened?"

"Well Christian found out. I was talking to Lissa about it and he overheard."

"Well hows he doing?"

"He's doing okay and just to let you know I kissed Christian," Dimitri turned his head with a look of anger, disappointment and remorse," not on the lips, on his cheek so calm down. I just thought I'd tell you." I said sitting on the bed.

"I told him that made all of us even," I muttered looking at Dimitri. He nodded, dropped his books and pulled me into him.

"You're still all mine, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I reassured him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I turned around to face him.

"You haven't got up yet? You've been sitting here all morning?"

"I took a shower and I haven't been sitting here all morning its only ten o'clock." He said and I shook my head.

"Oh and your dad called," he told me.

"What did he say? Is he coming back to visit soon?"

"He wanted to know if you're mother was mad at him and if it was okay to come back," He said smiling. I laughed. Abe was a person to be feared and yet he was scared of my mother.

"You told it was right?"

"Yeah." I smiled again and kissed Dimitri over and over.

"So what would you say if I took advantage of you right now?" I teased smiling.

"I'd say ohh no, please, don't." He told me smiling. I smiled and started trailing kisses up and down his bare shifted to where he was on top of me. He unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them with his teeth. Once he got them off. He moved his hands up my body. My shirt ended up on the floor and I hadn't even realized it. He took off my bra and then my underwear. I then took off his boxers. I smiled at him and him at me. He kissed and right as he was about to enter me, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Ignore it," I said continuing to kiss him. The loud knocking continued.

"Kiz, open the door I know you're in there," Abe yelled. Dimitri looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ignore it Comrade," I said pulling him closer to me.

"Rose I will break down this door and I better find you sleeping." He yelled.

I groaned," Hold on Old Man," I got dressed and told Dimitri to do the same. I didn't want him getting killed. If Abe found out he ruined what was about to happen I'm sure he'd kill Dimitri for touching me. I waited til Dimitri was finished getting dressed and I opened the door.

"What is it?" I said a little irritated with the interruption.

"I'm going to marry your mother," he said smiling.

"Wait what?" I asked and Dimitri stood by me.

"I'm going to purpose to her," He said smiling. Never seen that one coming. I knew they were together again but my mother is to focused on work to be trying to have a wedding and what not. I could have sworn Abe knew that.

"When?"

"Tonight," his smile growing bigger.

"Well this is sudden," Dimitri muttered. I elbowed him.

"Well thanks for telling me, Dad." I said smiling trying to shut the door. He stopped it. I groaned mentally.

"I need you're help."

"I'm not really good at this, Lissa is better at this you should ask her."

"Well she's not my daughter." I sighed. Damn. I was hoping to get back to Dimitri sometime soon.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to trick your mother since Belikov, here has informed me that she is still mad at me." I turned to look at Dimitri who shrugged.

"Fine, what time does she need to be where?"

"She needs to be at** [make up a random fancy restaurant I don't feel like it! :) ] **at 8:00." I nodded.

"Thanks Rose," He said kissing my forehead and left. This was going to make her mad at me for lying. Oh well. Back to my 'oh so sexy' Russian. I closed the door and locked it.

"Now where were we?" I said with a seductive look on my face. He smiled lustfully at me and took me into his arms.

**

* * *

**

Well I hoped you guys this chapter. This might be the second to last chapter I'm not sure yet. That or I have two more to go ! :( Well Review Review Review !


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG I am so sorry for taking so long. I didn't think it would but I hope the chapter makes up for it ! :) Once again thanks for all the favs story alerts and reviews ! Sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar or right words for that matter ! :) **

***Disclaimer : VA ? Not owned by me. . Sadly. :(**

* * *

Chapter 20

I called my mom as soon as I could depart from Dimitri. Which I have to admit was extremely hard to do. He kept pulling me back, kissing me, tickling me, and more. Plus its not like I exactly wanted to stop kissing him either. But eventually I managed to call her.

"Mom,"

"Rose, I'm busy at the moment, is this urgent?"

"Yes, Can you meet me at **(The fancy restaurant) **at eight o'clock sharp. It's important that you at least try to look your best." I said trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Rose, what is this about?"

"Its a surprise. I can't exactly tell you but you need to meet me there, alright?" I demanded as I watched Dimitri walk out the bathroom and sit next to me.

"Rose, I'll have to see. As you know I'm busy." I sighed.

"Mom, please." I tried not to moan into the phone because Dimitri started kissing my neck. I glared at him. He just smiled and climbed on top of me.

"Fine, but I don't think I can stay there long. It will have to be a quick dinner."

"Okay." My job was just to get her there. He didn't say I had to specify how long.

"Bye Rose, see you then."

"Bye." I hung up. I put the phone on the dresser. Then I turned my attention to Dimitri.

"What is wrong with you, Comrade? I doubt you want to deal with my mother about you touching me inappropriately."

"Its not like you would let her do anything to me," he said continuing to kiss me.

"Mmm. . you're probably right. Or maybe I should let her teach you a lesson." I was smiling now. He looked up quickly.

"I'm just kidding." I pulled his face close to mine. He smiled at me. I smiled back and I brought his lips to mine. His hand slide down my body. I pulled away from his lips.

"Not that I get tired of this but we have to do things today."

"We are," He said smiling, wiggling his eye brows. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant," I said shaking my head.

"Well we should enjoy every second together." I looked at him suspiciously.

"Dimitri Belikov, what in the hell do you mean by that?" I bit out.

"No, not like that. I just mean since somethings always happening to one of us, its better just to enjoy every second and forget about the things around us." I smiled broadly at him.

"I think i'm starting to rub off on you Comrade. I'm the carefree one. You're the one who worry about every little thing."

"Well times to short to waste worrying about other matters. Like I said when we were with the keepers enjoy every minute and detail of where you are don't focus on where you aren't." I smiled. Dimitri with no worries could work to my advantage. He cupped my face and starting kissing me again. My hand made its was to his hair and grabbed onto it. Then there was a knock at the door. I mentally shook my head.

"Looks like our moment is ruined yet again Comrade," I said smiling.

"Like you said ignore it." He smiled. I shook my head and scrabbled out of bed to the door. I had my hand on the doorknob about to open it but then I heard Dimitri call to me.

"Roza, you're forgetting something," he told me.

"What?"

"Your clothes," he said smiling. I look down.

"Shit," I grabbed a robe that was lying in on of the chairs. I then opened the door. It was Christian. He looked exhausted. Like he hadn't slept in days, and it had only been a couple of hours. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was messed up.

"Hey Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Umm," I turned to see if Dimitri was dressed on not, "hold on, one second." I waved for Dimitri to put on some clothes. He quickly grabbed some shorts and a shirt and went to the bathroom.

"Come on in," I opened the door to let him in," What's wrong?" He held out his hand to me.

"This," he said handing me the box. I opened it. Already knowing what it was.

"An engagement ring," I said as Christian took a seat and Dimitri came out the bathroom.

"A what?" Dimitri asked quickly.

"an engagement ring," I said turning around to look at him. When I turned back around, I found Christian glaring at Dimitri. I put a hand on Christian's shoulder.

"Christian things will work out, but they will only work if you let them." I said trying to console him.

"Rose, this isn't like you. You're usually extremely mad over these things. Lissa may be you're best friend but you and I both know that you wouldn't forgive her that easy."

"I know Christian but . . a wise person told me to forgive. So I did. And now I'm telling you to do the same. It may be hard but its better than being mad and upset. You have to forgive her for you mistakes if you expect her to forgive you for yours." I really think Dimitri was starting to rub off on me. I handed Christian back the box.

"That's just it. I haven't made any mistakes. I've been there for her and everything. It was a mistake when she kissed Aaron. I accept that, that was Avery's fault but this," he glanced at Dimitri, "this is all her fault. She did this on her own. Not because someone made her, because she wanted to. Its a betrayal to both of us. You and I trusted her and she threw that trust in our faces," he snapped. I knew he wasn't snapping at me, it was more or less at Lissa or Dimitri. He was right though. Christian had all the right to be extremely mad and upset. He was in no position to forgive Lissa. If she knew how he acted when she found out about Aaron, what would make her want to risk that again and kiss Dimitri. Her stupid 'mistake' costed her, her wedding ring.

"I get what you're saying, I do. You can be mad and upset all you want but just remember to look past this in the end. You know you weren't happy without her the last time,"

"May we talk _alone,_" he directed at Dimitri. I turned around to ensure that it was okay. Dimitri sighed and left. After the door shut Christian turned to me.

"You can't fully forgive one but still be mad at the other." Christian said looking down.

"what do you mean?" I was playing naive. I knew exactly what he meant but it was different for me.

"It takes two to tango, Rose." I knew that. I knew it seemed like I was playing favorites, but I wasn't.

"I know, but in Dimitri's case he didn't exactly know that he was suppose to be faithful to me. I can't be unforgiving because he lost his memory. It wasn't his fault he did." I tried to convince Christian that Dimitri wasn't at fault but I had a feeling I was going to make things between him and Lissa worse. I sighed.

"Christian, I-"

"So basically it is all Lissa fault because she knew what she was doing and made no attempts to stop what happened." Silence. There was nothing I could say that would change his mind. I could lie and say no that wasn't it but we both knew it was. He just nodded.

"Come with me," he said suddenly.

"Where are we going," He took my hand.

"Wait, Christian, I'm not even dressed." I groaned as he dragged me out of the room. He pulled me to the garage and put me in the car. I pouted.

"You know this is considered kidnapping," I told him when he got into the car.

"Not if you're cooperating," he said starting the car.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not."

"You will," he said pulling up to the gate," Now tell them well be back, we need to take care of some things." I sighed as the guardian on duty came up to the car. I put on my man eating smile and told him we had to take care of some things. He looked at me then to Christian then to my robe, that I had just noticed was partially open. I closed it and smiled up at him. He had an amused look on his face and opened the gate.

"Fucking perve." I muttered as we left. Christian chuckled.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked as we made our way on to the freeway. He just smiled. I rolled my eyes. He could have at least let me get dressed I mean damn. After about fifteen minutes I looked at Christian.

"Can you tell me where we are going now?"

"We're going to return the ring."

"Christian are you sure you thought this all the way through?"

"Yes, I have."

"Stop letting your emotions cloud your better judgement." He pulled over. I sighed.

"Rose, you can't honestly expect me to still propose to her. She's the one who messed this up, not me."

"I get that Christian, but save the ring, you guys might work this out." I knew they would. If they worked through the Aaron incident, they could work through this. It could take more time or less time considering the way Christian feels about it all. There was only one reason I felt responsible. Lissa and I shouldn't have been talking about that so openly. It should have been discussed in private.

"I don't think we'll work it out this time," he said looking at the keys. He needed to sleep on it, like I had.

"C'mon Christian, lets go home. You can sleep on it and if you still feel the same about it tomorrow," I took a deep breath,"then I will go with you to return the ring." He turned to me. His blue eyes looking at me. I wanted to smile at him for support but there was something about the way he was looking at me that made me want to frown. It made me wonder.

"Rose," Christian said moving closer to me.

"Yes," I said not moving away or moving forward.

"Do you remember when I said,after you kissed me on the cheek, not even close?" he asked and I nodded. "Can we make it even?" I took a deep breath. They always said two wrongs didn't make a right. It doesn't but it sure in the hell makes things even.

"If you wanted to kiss me so bad all you had to do was ask," I joked. He face remained serious.

"Rose, i'm not joking. I mean it. I want to get back at them and you do too. Someone just brainwashed you and filled you head with crap." I ignored the last part. Yeva's words were not crap.

"I'm sorry Christian, I know how you feel but you and I both know that's something we'll regret. And like the say two wrongs don't make a right." I tried to smile but only got a wry one. He returned one.

"I guess you're right. I just want to get back at them so bad,"

"Then prove that you won't stoop that low. Prove that we are _so _much better than they are." Then he hugged me. I smiled.

"Thank you Rosie for letting me kidnap you and talking to me."

"Actually I didn't _let_you kidnap me, I was reesisting and everything, but I do owe you that for saving me with Abe." He pulled back from the hug.

"I should keep that in mind for when I want you to do me favors and you refuse. No you have no choice."

"Look Firepants, don't forget that I can still break your nose, You tell anyone I said that and I will." I said with a man eating smile on my face," now take me home." He smiled at me and started the car. He turned it around and we made our way back to court. I hadn't realized how much time had passed by. It was two hours before my dad would be proposing to my mom. Once we entered through the gates and made our way out of the garage and back to the court grounds, Christian told me he would think about keeping the ring. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks again Rosie, oh and you might want to get dressed." I glared at him.

"Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically," and you're welcome." I made my way to my room after saying goodbye to Christian. I found the room empty. It was strange. Dimitri should be here unless he took up an extra shift around the court. Which after Christian found out about him and Lissa I'm sure he wouldn't want to be near Christian rage wouldn't have to argue with a charge. I didn't know how this was going to work for us. Sure I wasn't going to let my emotions get in the way of protecting Lissa but as for us being on good terms when i'm around her i'm not sure that was going to go well. For Dimitri and Christian as well.

I went to the closet to put on some sweats and a tank top. I headed down to the gym. When I got there, I found Dimitri. He was hitting a punching bag.

"Hey," I said walking up to him. He just keep hitting the punching bag. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and glared at me.

"Whoa, is there a problem between us I don't know about?"

"What do you and Christian do?"

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"So now you don't know what i'm talking about?"

"I never said that. I'm just asking what do you mean?"

"The guard on duty when you guys left told me, that you guys went to handle _business_, " He said putting emphasis on business. I sighed knowing what the guardian must have said by the way he looked at me, what I was wearing, and the possible thoughts running in his mind while glancing back and forth between Christian, me, and my open robe.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Do you?" I repeated.

"Yes," he said going back to the punching bag.

"Then trust that nothing happened."

"Okay," he said turning around to face me. I think sparring right now, would be pretty fun. He must have seen it coming because as soon as my hand struck out, he blocked it efficiently. I faked a hit to his head and went for his stomach. I was successful. It wasn't long before he had me pinned on the ground.

"Okay, okay, you're better, I said it. Now get off," I said laughing out of breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that did you say I was the best and there is no comparison." He said smiling.

"No that's not what I said. Now get off,"

"Not until you admit that i'm better than you Roza and you can never defeat me."

"I'm not admitting that. That's a lie and if you don't get off me i'll. . i'll. .yell rape at the top of my lungs."

"Its not rape if you like it." He said wiggling his eyebrows and getting off me.

"That's what I thought," I said getting up and brushing myself off. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I looked up at him and smiled. He face nuzzled into my neck and he started places kisses on it.

"Comrade, I know you want me and all but we are in a public place." I whispered smiling.

"Since when do you care,"

"Since my dad wanted to take you on hunting trip," I said. He sighed.

"Roza, I'm not worried." I smiled and kissed him.

"I know, but you should be." He took my hand and our fingers enlaced as we walked to the room.

"What are we doing for dinner?" I asked as I flopped onto the couch. Dimitri closed the door and made his way to the kitchen. I was craving chinese food for some reason.

"I was thinking about ordering chinese food," Dimitri said coming to the couch.

"Just what I was thinking," I said. I made my way to the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out I found Dimitri looking at one of his novels. I shook my head and went to go get clothes from the closet and changed. Once I finished, the food had arrived. We sat there eating and laughing about our trip and talked about how much we missed the family.

"You won't have to miss them for long," Dimitri told me with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean? Are we going to visit them?" Excitement built up in me. I had missed them. We didn't even to get to spend that much time with them. I watched as Dimitri picked up a fortune cookie and I picked up the other one on the bag.

"Well. ." He began. I cracked the cookie and a ring fell out. My jaw dropped. He picked up the ring.

"Roza, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you. I will always protect you with my life because you are my life. There is no better choice and there is no better person for me. . then you." he said holding the ring out to me. I couldn't stop staring at it. I felt myself smiling and blushing. I was speechless.

"So is it a yes?" he asked after I didn't say anything. Was it? Was it a yes? Did I have doubts? Did I want to be with Dimitri for the rest of my life? No. The answer was no. I don't have doubts not any at all. Dimitri was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The one I wanted to start a family with. A. Family.

"What about the fact that I can't have children?" I asked softly.

"Roza, I told you as long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter. Nothing but you and me matter. So will you marry me?"

"Comrade, I think that might be the stupidest question you have ever asked me. Of course i'll marry you. I can't think of anything I want more." I said throwing myself at him. My mouth crashed down onto his. Placing hard and loving kisses. I pulled back and he slide the ring onto my finger. I looked at it and started kissing him again. I'm getting married. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, am getting married. Sure this was one good things but who knows how many good things are to come. I'm taking this while I have the chance. The rest of my life I will take one step at a time.

**

* * *

**

Ahhhhhhhh *Sob *Sob its over ! :'( *Sniff

**Well If you are one of those people who MUST know what happened to Lissa and Christian. . Use your imagination ! :) Or if enough people review saying they want it I will write an extra chapter concerning them. Although I'm not sure why it would matter. . Well I have a new story called "The Ultimate Struggle" it will be up shortly. **

**Tell me what you think of the last chapter and Review !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay since a couple of people requested this chapter I will do it. Followed by a couple more. :) I have been occupied with my research paper and my other story. If you haven't checked it out you should. . Give me your opinions on it. **

***Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. **

* * *

Chapter 21

(A month later)

Things had been really chaotic. My mom had said yes to Abe and I was excited for them. They had been planning their wedding just as Dimitri and I have. Surprisingly, my mom had took time out of her busy schedule to get things done as soon as possible, no doubt so she could get back to her job. They had talked about her guarding Abe instead of the moroi she currently guarded. Last I heard, they were still discussing it. I think her wedding would come before mine. Abe was also asking me how I would feel about them having another child. We'll see how my mom reacts to that. Dimitri and I had decided to have the wedding in Baia. We both thought it was a good idea. Olena said she would help me plan the wedding along with Sonya, Karolina, and Viktoria. Even Paul said he wanted to help. Since I was still Lissa's guardian, I had to ask her if she would let me take the time off to go to Baia. Her and I were on good grounds but not the best. Her and Christian were doing better. They had gotten past her and Dimitri kissing. Christian hadn't ask her to marry him though.

I made my way to Lissa's room. I was excited to finally get to go back to Baia to see my family. I had missed them so much. I lifted my hand to knock on Lissa's door but, before I could knock, it opened.

"Hey," She exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to correctly congratulate you and Dimitri on your engagement." Lissa said with a sad smile. She had been extremely busy taking care of the royals and what not. She barely had enough time for Christian.

"So congradulations Rose, I'm so happy for you guys." She exclaimed and threw her arms around me. I smiled.

"Thank you, I actually came here to ask you for a favor," I said. Her face light up. I knew what she was thinking, but it wasn't that.

"Dimitri and I want to have the wedding in Baia and I was wondering if I could take off during the time of the planning and everything and go out there." I told her. He face dropped a little.

"Of course Rose. Anything for you. You didn't even have to ask." She replied.

"There was one more thing." Well she was still my best friend.

"And that is?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh course I will Rose, Oh my gosh. I'm so happy for you. We get to pick out your wedding dress. Ohh and I'll pay for the whole thing, and then-" She said in all one breath. I cut her off.

"Whoa Liss, breathe, In. Out. In. Out." I joked and we laughed.

"Well when are we leaving?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, Are you taking Sparky?" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't know if we're. ." She trailed off.

"You tell Sparky he better come or he'll have serious consequences to take up with me," I said smiling. She smiled back.

"Okay, I'll see if we can leave by tonight or tomorrow morning. I will be sure to call you when I get in touch with my pilot. Go pack." She squealed.

"As you wish your majesty," I said laughing.

"Rose, don't call me that."

"Okay. . Queen Vasilisa." I smiled and walked to go tell Dimitri to start packing. I heard her groan and then her door close. I made my way back to my room and took a deep breath.

"Oh Fiance," I said opening the front door.

"Yes, my Roza?"

"We have to pack right now, Because we are going to Baia tonight or tomorrow morning. Courtesy of your fiance's best friend slash maid of honor." I said smiling.

"I was hoping it was this soon, Is Christian going?" Dimitri asked.

"Well fiance, I got my ways of making Christian do what I want him to do." I smirked.

"Roza are you okay? You said fiance three times in the last two minutes," Dimitri said looking at me.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just love saying it, because I never thought I would but here you are," I was grinning broadly. He strode over to me wrapping me into his embrace. I took in the aroma of his aftershave. I leaned closer into him.

"I love you Roza," Dimitri whispered softly into my hair.

"I love you too, Comrade. Now c'mon we have to go pack." I said tugging at his hand. I dragged him to the closet. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed. Getting on top of me.

"We have time for packing but we also have time for something before it as well." Dimitri said seductively. I think he accent made it so much more sexy.

"Well Comrade, that sounds very intriguing," I said kissing him. His lips moved down to my neck. His tongue lightly grazed it. I let out a soft moan. I wrapped my legs around him. I arched my back so I could be closer to him.

"Comrade, we should make sure we do this everyday from our wedding night to the rest of our lives," I said grinning.

"No argument there."He smiled bringing his lips back down to mine. I pushed him of and hover over him. His hand made his way to bottom of my shirt and lifted it off of me. I pulled off his shirt as well. Just before I kissed him. . My cell phone went off. The annoyance of interruptions. I was debating whether I should answer or not.

"Don't answer it," Dimitri pleaded lust and compassion in his eyes. Jeez, how many times had we had interruptions at moments like this in the past month. I sighed.

"It could be about when we leave." I said and Dimitri frowned. I took a second of looking at how cute he looked. I grabbed my phone reluctantly. It was Lissa. Dimitri started trailing kisses up my arm.

"Yes, Liss."

"We leave in a couple of hours." She cheered.

"Okay. We should be ready by then."

"See you then." Lissa said. I hung up. I turned to Dimitri.

"We leave in a couple of hours." I told him.

"That means one hour for this, and the other for packing." he said pulling me on top of him. His lips instantly going to my mouth.

* * *

We made our way to the plane late. It had been all Dimitri's fault he wouldn't let me go pack. Okay so maybe it was the other way around. I smiled to myself.

"Where were you?" Lissa asked.

"It's about time, they were probably playing house." Christian chimed in.

"We had to take care of some things. And Shut up Sparky. You would know all about playing house. You and Lissa can't get enough of playing house." I said. Lissa blushed and Christian did a little too. I started carrying my things onto the plane with Dimitri doing the same. Once everything was on the plane, we left. Lissa sat next to me with a big book in her hands. It was entitled 'My Wedding'.

"Its my job as your maid of honor to make this the most perfect day of your life." She said smiling. I smiled back at her. She took the pencil out of the book and started asking me questions.

"How do you want your hair? up or down or half? and if down curly straight or the wavy like you have it?"

"down, curly, to the side."

"Veil or no veil?"

"What do you think, comrade?" Dimitri lifted his head from his book.

"I think you should do this with Mama, Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina." He said going back to his book. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why are you asking her about a veil isn't she going to be wearing a tux?" Christian asked.

"Hey Christian, I have this perfect bride's maid's dress for you. Its a hot pink and I think the dress will just look great on you. We'll let you try it on as soon as we land." I said to him. He glared at me. I smiled.

"So veil or no veil?" Lissa asked again.

"How about we find the dress first then we'll see." I said closing the book. She sighed.

"Okay then." She said putting the book away. I closed my eyes. It was going to be a long flight. I spent most of the time thinking and sleeping. I even got visited by Adrian.

"Hey Little Dhampir," Adrian said strolling toward me. This time we were at the ski lodge where we first met. It was dark and snow covered but it wasn't cold. I stared at the ground before looking back to Adrian as he reached me.

"Hey Adrian," I said smiling.

"Sorry I haven't been around. Congrats about the engagement." He said looking sincere about it.

"Thank you Adrian," I said hugging him.

"Am I invited?"

"Of course," I said walking with him to the porch and sitting down.

"Can I bring someone?" he asked. I turned my head toward him.

"Sure who is it?"

"Sydney."

"You're bringing Sydney? She was invited anyways but she doesn't mind being with an 'Evil Creature of the Night'?" I joked thinking about Sydney and how much I missed her.

"I'm not an evil creature of the night. .although she did call me that the first time I hit on her." He said thinking. I laughed.

"Adrian you are something else." I said shaking my head.

"Something that you miss?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.

"It was worth a shot," he said smiling at me.

"Nice try though," I said leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm really happy you found someone Adrian," I muttered.

"Well I'm happy to have found her. She hasn't made me forget about you but she is someone I'm starting to like a lot." Adrian replied. I smiled.

"Well yes I would love to see you at my wedding, with Sydney." I said smiling. I wondered how Sydney would feel with all the Moroi and Dhampirs that were going to be there.

"So why did you choose here of all places?" I asked looking around.

"Because this is where we first met and it holds special meaning to me." He said staring up at the star filled sky.

"To us." I corrected. He looked at me and smiled. His face showed his mind traveled to something else. He had a look of gratitude.

"Thanks for risking your life and saving me Little Dhampir. If you didn't we wouldn't be enjoying this moment." He said. This was actually one of the one in a million times I didn't get irritated with Adrian. We were having a nice conversation and I was enjoying it.

"Well it was my job and I was glad to do it. Plus I would have missed you invading my dreams."

"And my lovely charm." He added. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"That too Adrian." He smiled and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me off the porch. He dragged me away from the porch and made me sit down on the snow. He then joined me and laid down. I did the same and we started making snow angels. We ended up laughing and looking into the sky counting stars. I kept losing count and so did Adrian. I don't even know how long we laid there.

"You're waking up Little Dhampir." he said looking at me. I hugged him and he kissed me on the forehead. He faded away, leaving only darkness.

"Rose, wake up. We're here." Lissa said shaking me. I groaned and smacked her hand away.

"Let me write on her face first," Christian said.

"If you even get within two feet of me I will hurt you Sparky." I muttered into the pillow I was laying on. Then, I felt to big strong arms lift me up away from my fluffy pillow. I turned into him and put my arms around his neck. I inhaled his aftershave. I felt him carry me down the stairs of the plane and put me into the car. I leaned against the first thing I felt.

"Rosie, get off me." Christian yelled. I opened my eyes to see I was leaning on Christian shoulder. I laughed.

"Deal with it fireboy." I said getting comfortable on his shoulder. He groaned. We started driving as soon as Dimitri got everything into the trunk of the car. The drive to the house seemed to be very short. I don't know if it was because I fell asleep again or something else. When we reached the house. The family was standing outside smiling. Along with Mark and Oksana. My eyes filled with tears from the joy of seeing them. I nearly got out the car before it stopped moving. I ran to hug them.

"сестра**(sister)**" Viktoria said hugging me. I didn't know what that meant but it was just good to see her. I turned to Olena and smiled as she pulled me into him.

"You are now family. Officially. моей дочери**(My daughter)**," She said was practically in tears. I know what they meant I heard her call Viktoria that the last time I was here. I had asked Dimitri and he had been surprised I asked. I turned around to see Dimitri hugging everyone to. We all started walking to the house. I pulled Dimitri aside.

"Comrade how do you say home?" I asked.

"Главная." He told me. I smiled. Главная. It was nice to be Главная.

**

* * *

**

Yay. Its back Haha. Okay well enjoy this chapter until I put up the next. Sorry its not long. :(

**Review ! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

***Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns VA all rights to her. **

* * *

Chapter 22

I really wish I was able to trade places with Dimitri. He did nothing while I did all the planning, which I was force to do by Lissa and Viktoria. I tried to make them ask him for some of the stuff but he would just find a way to get out of it and get them to ask me. Every time a decision had to be made about the wedding they would head straight to me. I considered hiding one time. I hide in the closet but Dimitri told them my location. I would get that wannabe cowboy in his sleep.

"Rose, did you write your vows?" Viktoria asked me. I sighed.

"Not yet."

"You need to. Like Right now." She said giving me a pen and a piece of paper. Dimitri walked into the room.

"What about Dimitri has he wrote his?" I asked. He turned around and started to walk out.

"Freeze cowboy." I commanded. He turned around to face me and Viktoria.

"If I have to write mine now, so do you." I said passing the pen and paper back to Viktoria so she could give it to him. He raised an eyebrow and gave it back to her.

"I'll do it later." He said walking out the room. I huffed.

"I'm not doing it until later also." I said standing up and leaving the room walking downstairs. I ran into Paul on my way down.

"Auntie Rose." He said stopping in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Are you busy?"

"No why?"

"Good." He said talking my hand. He lead me downstairs and out the door. I chuckled.

"Paul, where are you taking me? Everyone will look for me sooner or later." I said smiling.

"I need help. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you or treat you like a big bad strigoi." He said dragging me to a tree. We sat down under it.

"What do you need Paul?"

"I need help with my best man's speech." He said pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. I thought it was really cute that Dimitri had chose Paul to be his best man. I hadn't even wrote my vowels and here Paul was trying to get me to help with his speech. I sighed.

"What do you need help with?"

"I just told you," Paul said with an over exaggerated aspiration. I chuckled.

"I know that. I mean what about it?"

"I need help to write it. I don't know how to start it or anything." he sighed.

"Why are you worrying about this now?" I asked really wondering why. I hadn't even found my wedding dress or sent my save the dates.

"Because Auntie Lissa was. She was stressing and yelling at her boyfriend about what to put. She said it just wasn't good enough." He said looking down at the piece of paper.

"Well Paul, Lissa has her way of overreacting when it comes to things like this. Just write down what your Uncle Dimka means to you and how important he is to you. Or you could even tell a story." I tried to help,"You can even ask your mom for help."

"I don't want to ask her I want her to be proud that I did it all by myself. That's why I need your help." Paul said with a small smile. I didn't mention that if he had my help he wouldn't be doing it all by himself.

"She will be proud of you. I have a feeling your speech will be ten times better than Lissa's," I said poking his nose. He smiled and thought about it.

"Thank you Auntie Rose."

"Your welcome," I said getting up I started walking, but turned around," Be back in before sun down little man." He smiled and nodded. I continued on my way inside the house. I ran into a rock hard solid chest. I looked up at Dimitri, who encircled me in his arms. He lowered his face down to mine to where we were a breath apart. I inhaled and took in his sharp aftershave. It was making my heart beat a thousand miles per hour. It felt like old times when we were back at the academy. It felt like one of our shared moments when we had our stolen kisses. It felt incredible. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath. He gave me a smile that made my knees weak. I brought my lips to his. He pushed me up against the door. My arms flew around his neck. One of his hands was on the door and the other was around my waist holding me closer to him. I smiled against his lips.

"Its called getting a room," Christian yelled. I looked beyond Dimitri to find a smirking Christian.

"Well we were in one until you entered." I said kissing Dimitri making sure Christian got a great view. He started to fake gag and left the room. I smiled up at Dimitri who shook his head.

"What?" I asked innocently. He just shook his head and made his way toward the kitchen.

"Hey, I wanted to finish what _you _started." I yelled to him. He disappeared rounding the corner and going into the kitchen. I pouted and huffed as I made my way upstairs. To my misfortune, I ran into Lissa. I turned around and headed for the front door.

"Not so fast Rose, we're leaving for the bridal shop." She chirped. I groaned. Planning wedding was a lot of work. I turned around to see Lissa, Viktoria, and Olena.

* * *

"Is this really necessary," I asked as Dimitri had his hands on me dragging me to the car.

"Well if you didn't try to run last time, we wouldn't be doing this." Viktoria said helping by opening the door for Dimitri to put me into the car. I pouted. An idea clicked into my head.

"This is kidnap you know?" I said hoping it would give them distraction so I could hop out the car. It wasn't I didn't want to plan for my wedding it was just I wanted to be lazy for once. I had been planning non-stop. I even got woke up in the middle of the night because Lissa had what she called _a brilliant idea_ for the flowers of the bouquet. I hit her with a pillow and went back to sleep.

"Stop whining." Lissa said before thanking Dimitri for his help. He smiled at me and waved as we drove away. Did I mention I was going to hit him when I got back?

When we got to the bridal shop there were so many dresses. They were all very beautiful too. Olena and Lissa went to look around. I just stood there with Viktoria.

"What do you think Rose?"

"I think I should get married to Dimitri more than once so I can wear all these dresses. And I don't usually like wearing dresses." I joked. Lissa came back to me and handed me a dress and started pushing me into the dressing room. I tried it on. I didn't like it on me. It was pretty but it wasn't_ The Dress_I came out of the dressing room and shook my head. Lissa frowned and handed me two more followed by Olena's five. I sighed and went to try them all on. None. None of the dresses I tried on was the right dress. I sighed, handing them back. Something caught my eye that I had failed to notice before. It was the dress. The right dress. I quickly went to grab it. Unfortunately, my hand went on the dress the same time someone else's did.

"Get your hands off of it, I saw it first." I said snatching it toward me.

"This is the last one, and I believe I had my hands on it first," She said,her voice strongly laced with Russian. She was trying to snatch it back. I was just to strong for her. Viktoria walked over.

"Natalia," Viktoria called to the girl.

"Vika," Natalia grinned.

"You don't realize who that is do you?" Viktoria asked.

"No, and I don't care." Her eyes shotting daggers a me. I laughed, which seemed to make her more mad.

"This is Rose Hathaway." Viktoria told her. Natalia let go of the dress in shock.

"Her?" Natalia asked in shock. I smiled and made my toward the dressing room with the dress. I tried it on and it nearly made me cry. I looked so beautiful. It was perfect. I exited the dressing room. Everyone's eyes turned on me. Including Natalia's, whose eyes were filled with envy and awe.

"Rose, you look so beautiful," Lissa said running toward me. She let my hair out of its pony tail and put it to the side. I fixed it and looked at myself. Whoa. I looked amazing. I wondered what Dimitri's reaction would be. Would he want to stare at me in it or be quick to remove it like the black dress he claimed to like so much, the night of Victor's Lust charm. I took the dress to the counter. I got out my wallet. Lissa pushed me aside and paid for it.

"Lissa, you didn't have to do that." I said handing her the money for the dress. She pushed it back at me.

"I have bought things for you for so long, and you're still not use to it. I'm not taking the money. I told you I was going to pay for everything and I meant it." She cheered handed me the bag with the dress in it. I smiled and we went home. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**

* * *

**

The picture of the wedding dress and the flowers is on my profile ! :)

**Well there you guys have it. Another chapter. Woot. Woot. I really missed writing this. :) Sorry for the shortness of it. I've been having a lot to deal with. I will update as soon as possible.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I'm so sorry to have kept you guys waiting. I'll try not to do that again. I just really had a serious case of writer's block and didn't know what to write at all. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Haha. ****RoseMartinezx333 I'm sorry. I can't kill Lissa. She is the maid of honor.**

***Disclaimer: V A i s n o t o w n e d b y m e ! A l l r i g h t s t o R i c h e l l e M e a d ! :)**

**Changed my mind about Rose's flowers. If you want to see them go to the profile paaage !**

* * *

Chapter 23

"DIMITRI," I yelled.

"Yes Roza?" He said walking into the room. I was still laying in bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I held my arms out toward him, wiggling my fingers like a little kid as if he had candy. He took me into his arms and I nuzzled into his chest.

"Now," I began, looking up at him," I want you to bring me breakfast in bed. With some of that black bread." I said smiling.

"Roza, I was going to do that before you called me up here." He said looking down at me. I wiggled my finger to signal I wanted him to come closer. He did and I kissed him.

"Yeah but I wanted you to hold me first, and I wanted to kiss you." I said trying to get closer to him.

"Rose," Lissa screamed running into the room. She came to a stop, "Sorry."

"Its okay Liss," I said getting up from Dimitri," What's going on?"

"Roses."

"Roses?"

"Roses. To go with your dress." Lissa squealed. She was extremely excited.

"Is there more?" I asked.

"I just finished writing my maid of honors speech." She told me.

"I'll leave you guys alone to talk." Dimitri said getting up.

"Don't forget about my breakfast!" I called after him as he left the room. I turned to see Lissa looking at me.

"Rose, we should go get your send the dates and have you figured out if you want a veil or not?"

"I thought we were doing that tomorrow and I think i'll go with the veil." I said throwing myself back against the bed.

"Okay." She said leaving the room. I sighed. My perfect day was nearing. We were going to have it at the church that wasn't that far from home. I thought about having it in the backyard but a lot more people were going to be attending so Dimitri and I decided on the church. I heard someone walk through the door. I looked up to see my very handsome fiance looking back at me, with a faint smile. He placed the tray on the bed side table and sat on the bed. I sat up and sighed looking at the ring on my finger.

"What wrong моя любовь?" Dimitri asked pulling me into him.

"What?" I asked wanting to know the last part.

"It means My Love." He said.

"Ohh. . Well nothing is wrong I'm just thinking about our perfect day nearing. I don't want anything to ruin it." I told him.

"Don't worry Roza. It will go fine." He assured me. I smiled.

"Now where's my breakfast at?" I asked. He smiled and picked up the tray. It was filled with waffles with whipped cream and two strawberries on top, five chocolate donuts,eggs, bacon,sausage, and the black bread.

"What are you going to eat?" I joked. He chuckled. I picked up a strawberry and made him take a bite. He did as I asked and I laughed as I made whipped cream go on his nose.

"You can be a life guard," I laughed.

"Rose." Dimitri growled. I blew him a kiss. He pulled me into him and wiped the whipped cream on my cheek. I gasped and turned around to see a smile on his face. I wiped it off.

"Ohh if you want to play," I said getting whipped cream on my finger. I made my way toward his face with it. Only he made me rub it on myself. I pouted and tried again. It was still a fail. He made me wipe it on my lips instead of his forehead, which was what I was aiming for. I huffed. He smiled and brought his lips to mine. When he pulled away there was some on his lips. I smiled and kissed it off of him. After that, I made him feed me my chocolate donut.

"No tricks comrade. This is my chocolate donut we're talking about." I threatened. He chuckled and did as I asked.

"Slow down Rose, You're gonna eat my hand by mistake." Dimitri joked.

"Only if it tastes like a chocolate donut." I said taking the last bite of my donut. He smiled and kissed me. Paul busted into the room and ran to me. Dimitri pulled away quickly.

"Auntie Rosie."

"Yes?"

"I'm done. Thank you for helping me." Wow both Lissa and Paul were done with their speeches and I haven't even started my vows.

"You're welcome Paul."

"Mama's proud of me too. So is Babushka and even Zoya. She didn't read it but Mama told her it was good." Paul said and looked at Dimitri. He smiled.

"I'm proud of you too. I will read it later okay?" I told him.

"Okay." Paul said leaving the room closing the door. It opened once again.

"Uncle Dimka you guys can go back to kissing now." Paul said shutting the door. I laughed. I looked up at Dimitri. He shrugged and started kissing me. I pulled away.

"As much as I enjoy this, my food is getting cold." I said picking up my fork.

...

"Which one should I get?" I asked picking up a bouquet of bright red roses.

"Get one that you think goes best with your dress." Lissa said walking up to me with another bouquet. I shook my head.

"We should also go pick out your Maid of honor dress, after this." I said looking around some more. She nodded. Then I heard her gasp. I turned around to see her holding out flowers to me. Perfect. I smiled.

"Those are it." I said looking at them before taking them. I smiled. After the flowers, Lissa and I went to go pick out her dress. The bridesmaid dresses had already been picked out for Viktoria and Mia. If you would have asked me two years ago if Mia would have been my bridesmaid I'd think you were extremely high or drunk and then I would have broke your nose for even asking me that. Its really surprising how things have turned out. Like me getting married. And at that, to Dimitri. Also Lissa being Queen. We never saw that coming with us running away and her plans for college. I was happy for everything that was happening.

**DPOV**

Every time Roza went away to shop for things for the wedding and Mama didn't go, Mama would always find something for me to do. I wasn't complaining but now she wanted me to see if Nikolai was planning to marry Viktoria. I hardly liked the fact that they were dating. And if he ever hurt her i'd would kill him. I remember when Roza told me I was over protective. I don't think I am over protective just . . protective over her getting hurt. I don't like anybody hurting any of the women in my life.

I walked toward the tree Mama told Nikolai to wait at for me. We hadn't talked at all the last time Roza and I were here. So I really didn't know how to address him.

"Dimitri," Nikolai began. He looked a little scared. Nikolai was tall but even so I still towered over him.

"Nikolai," I greeted.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked sounding a little nervous but tried to cover it up. I hid the smile that wanted to appear on my face. I hadn't given him any threats about hurting my little sister. This would be a great time.

"Yes, Let's take a walk." I said walking toward the sidewalk. Nikolai followed.

"What is it about?" Nikolai asked already having guessed one of the things by the look on his face.

"Its about a couple of things really."

"Its more than one?" Nikolai asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"That's what a couple is. Let's start with the bad and work our way to the good."

"The bad?" Nikolai nearly stopped walking.

"Just threats you usually get from fathers or big brothers. But see mine aren't threats these are promises. If you ever hurt my sister, cheat on her, ever even have a thought about putting your hands on her, I _will_ find you. I _will_ be forced to hurt you severely. Maybe even kill you. I don't think that's something you want. And those are promises. Not threats." I said as menacingly as possible.

"I don't think you need to give me your _'promises'_. I would never ever hurt Vika. I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her." His words were sincere. I can just ask then leave.

"So that means your planning on marrying her?" I asked.

"Of course. Only when I think the time is right. I think we should date longer before we discuss getting married." Nikolai said. He looked a little confused though.

"I see." That was all i said. We stayed quiet for a while.

"How long did you wait to propose to Rose?" Nikolai asked. I had to admit that question caught me off guard. Not at lot of things did.

"Uhmm. . it wasn't about the waiting it was just when it felt right. When I knew I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and didn't want to ever lose her." I said truthfully.

"What if I feel that way about Vika now?" Nikolai questioned. Maybe this Nikolai kid wasn't that bad after all.

"Do what you think is right." I told him. I didn't want to tell him to do it and Vika deny him. That wouldn't exactly be ideal. By his words and the way he was saying them he meant every thing he said. It also showed he loved her. Nikolai nodded.

"I have to go handle so other things now," I started to walk away.

"How does it feel?" Nikolai called after me. I turned around.

"How does what feel?" I yelled.

"To be engaged to the legendary Rose Hathaway?" he yelled back. I smiled.

"Amazing," I yelled walking away. Amazing. .

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah. Its short. I'm sorry. I just thought you guys would rather have a short chapter than me take a month to make it long. Again sorry for the wait. Its not the best chapter. I have ideas for the wedding and everything I just have to get there. . Tell me how i'm doing . . Please.**

**I love Reviews ! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**dpower Thanks for the idea. See i've never been married so. . yeah I wouldn't know. Haha. :) I will be sure to add the updates on Janine and Abe and Lissa and Christian.**

**This chapter starts out in RPOV.**

***Disclaimer : VA is not owned by me.**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Mom. . Old Man?" I was blinking in shock at the fact they were here in Baia. The plan was they were suppose to come out here two days before the wedding. So you can imagine my surprise with them being at the front door.

"Kiz," Abe said smiling at me.

"What are you guys doing here? Mom what about your charge?" I asked as I let them in. My mom hadn't really gotten to know any of Dimitri's family. They had only met once and even then they didn't get to know each other.

"I am her charge." Abe said smiling. My mom smiled too. That is something she doesn't do a lot.

"And my sweet daughter we are here for you, of course. We can't stay long we have to leave in a couple of days but we will be back when we were suppose to be." My mom said hugging me. Either it was just me or my mom was being very strange and . . nice.

"Well make yourselves at home," I motioned for them to walk further than where they had and they did. Dimitri came down the stairs. His eyes traveled from my mom to my dad to me.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway. Mr. Mazur." Dimitri said walking down the stairs. He placed an arm around my waist.

"I guess its about time you start calling me dad," Abe said grinning.

"Dad?" Dimitri muttered looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I furrowed my eyebrows and I shrugged. He turned to my mom as if thinking she was going to say the same. But I knew better.

"You can stick with calling me Guardian Hathaway." my mom said sitting on the couch. And the niceness is gone. I smiled and kissed Dimitri on the cheek as he muttered an 'okay'. My dad sat beside her and took her hand. Dimitri and I sat on the other couch.

"We have something to tell you Rose." My mom said happier than she just was.

"You guys are getting married sooner?" I suggested. She shook her head.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister." Abe told me. That explains the mood changes. My mouth hung open. I was in shock. Engaged and pregnant. It just reminded me of how Dimitri and I couldn't have a family of our own. I hadn't noticed I started frowning until my dad spoke.

"Don't think we will replace you with the baby,Kiz. We'll love you both equally. Maybe you a little more." he assured me. A tear streamed down my face. Dimitri wiped it away. He pulled me into him. He started whispering soothing things into my ear. It didn't help much but it did help me stop crying.

"Oh my god," Lissa kept repeating, bursting through the front door. Christian was behind her trying to keep her calm. Everyone's eyes turned to her. Lissa and Christian didn't seem to notice us. Lissa seemed too upset and Christian was consumed in trying to calm her down.

"I'm sure we can fix this." Christian said trying to calm her down.

"It is close. Its practically almost here. He can't tell me that he booked two weddings on the same day at the same time. How unprofessional is that? One of them is going to have to change their date he says. Then he says he's sorry. Sorry. . Sorry doesn't fix this. Rose is going to flip out. This," She said pointing," this can't be happening. I am the maid of honor damn it, and I have to fix this before she finds out." Before I knew it I felt Dimitri's arm hold me tighter. Restraining me. Guess he did know me. Very well.

"What," I yelled. Lissa and Christian's attention shifted to me. Lissa's eyes widened.

"Rose, Rose, listen to me. I'm not sure how it happened. But I, I will fix this. You don't have to worry about anything. Not one thing. It will all be fine." Lissa assured as best as she could.

"Fine? It will not be fine. Someone is trying to have their wedding on the same day, at the same place, at the same time I am. Everything is not fine. And one of us is expected to change the day. Well it damn sure won't be me." I yelled. I got loose from Dimitri's grasp. I stood up.

"What's going on down here," Olena asked walking down the stairs. She greeted my mom and dad politely and turned back to us.

"Mama everything will be fine. We are just going through a problem right now." Dimitri explained as he walked over to me.

"There you guys go again saying everything is fine. I don't get how you can say everything is fine when someone is trying to take my wedding." I yelled and walked upstairs slamming the door. I laid on the bed taking deep breaths. The other person had to change their wedding. I had this date. I was almost all prepared for it. I looked at my ring. It was suppose to be perfect. My thoughts were interrupted by knocking.

"Go away." I yelled.

"Rose, I'll fix this." Lissa said through the door.

"I said go away," I yelled again.

"Rose,"She tried again.

"Leave, I don't want to talk. I just want to be alone." I yelled. I knew it wasn't her fault but I just didn't want to talk about it. With the wedding being only two weeks away, we would have to find another place and even then it wouldn't be like I imagined. That or it would have to be delayed. I sighed. There was another knock at the door.

"I thought I told you to go away. I don't want to talk." I yelled and put my head into a pillow. I heard the door open. Shit. I forgot to lock it. I turned around to yell at who ever it was but stopped when I saw who it was. Dimitri had a wry smile on his face with a plate of donuts. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He closed the door and walked toward the bed with the plate. He sat beside me and I laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Stop stressing Roza, we will get through this and we could always have the wedding some place else." he consoled.

"I don't want to have it some place else. We picked that place for a reason." I whined. I took one of the chocolate donuts and ate it. Dimitri put his index finger on my chin to make me look at him.

"Roza, as long I'm standing next to you at the end of the aisle, I don't care where we have our wedding." he said looking into my eyes. I hated the way he made me feel. Well I loved it so much that I hated it. It made me feel weak and so lost in his big brown eyes. With him everything felt like it was going to be okay. I nodded. He brought his lips to my forehead. After I finished the donuts, Dimitri and I made our way downstairs. One to get more donuts. Second, Dimitri decided that I should spend time with my parents and everyone should get to know one another better. Through the last few days I had gotten use to calling Olena mom since she told me to.

"Mom, where's Vika?" I asked. My mother turned her head toward me with a confused look.

"She said she was going some where with Nikolai," Olena replied. I nodded. I was about to speak when I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said walking to the door. I opened it to see a person I'd never seen before, although he looked familiar. Almost as if I should know him.

"Is Olena here?" he asked. Err. .

"Umm. . yeah. . Mom," I yelled. The man eyed me. Both Olena and My mom came. Olena's face dropped when she saw the man. I looked back and forth between the two.

"Olena, its been so long." said the man.

"What are you doing here?" Olena yelled. That was the first time I had ever heard her yell like that. She was upset. Very upset. Dimitri entered the room.

"Mama, what's wrong?" His eyes traveled to his mom, to the dude at the door, to me. He took my hand and put me behind him.

"You aren't welcome here." Dimitri hissed.

"Is it so wrong I wanted to congratulate my son on his engagement?" the man asked. Ahh so that's why he seemed familiar. Dimitri was taller than his dad and with the look on his face he was looking like he was about to beat his dad's ass. . again.

"I'm sorry Comrade, I didn-" I was cut off.

"Did you not understand me? You aren't welcome here," Dimitri growled at his father. His father had a smirk on his face.

"Leave, before I make you leave." he snarled. His tone was scary and harsh. It made me flinch.

"Congrats Ms. Hathaway. . Dimitri," Dimitri's dad said to me and Dimitri and then took one last look at Olena and Dimitri before leaving. Dimitri started to go out the door after his dad. I tried to pull him back but he got free of my hold.

"Dimitri," I called after him. I ran out the door.

"Don't ever come back here," Dimitri hissed, he was walking fast. I caught up with him and stood on the side of him. His dad turned around with a small smile on his face. This dude was a dick.

"Why don't you protect your little fiance before she ends up getting hurt," he told Dimitri.

"The only one about to get hurt is you if you call me little one more time I will break your face," I growled.

"Marrying a fiesty one." His dad sneered.

"I'm sure you know of my reputation, I won't hesitate in hurting you," I said as Dimitri put an arm in front of me. I stopped walking.

"Like I said before, Don't ever come back." Dimitri said.

"I can be back if I want to be back." His father said. That was it. That set Dimitri off. Dimitri's fist made contact with his father's face. Immediately bringing blood from his broken nose. He continued hitting him.

"Dimitri, stop, stop." I yelled trying to pull Dimitri off his bloody father. He kept going. I tried to hold his hands down. I was on his back

"Comrade, you're better than this. Please stop, for me. Do it for me." I said softly into his ear. I felt his arms relax and I got off of him.

"Don't come back or the next time I'll kill you." Dimitri snarled. His tone scared me. Not only that, Dimitri's words were true. He meant it. By the look on his face and the way his fist were clenched, he meant every word.I took his hand and walked him away from his dad and into the house.

"C. .Comrade," I started. Dimitri slammed the door and stormed upstairs. I started to go after him but Olena caught my hand.

"Let him cool off." She told me. I looked up the stairs and looked at her then nodded. I let about thirty minutes pass before I went upstairs. I opened the door to find Dimitri with his eyes closed. I closed the door lightly but he opened his eyes. I laid beside him with my head on his chest and arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, Comrade. I didn't know it was him." I apologized. I looked up at him. I felt his chest rise and fall as he took a deep breath.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." He told me.

"Still." I brushed the hair that had fallen out of his face. I kissed him softly.

"He just makes me so mad. Just the thought of him. I almost want to kill him for what he did to my mom. I will kill him if he comes back." Dimitri fumed.

"Comrade, don't think about this. Just think about us and how happy we are. I love you and I don't like seeing you like this." I told him. He took a deep breath and calmed.

"I love you too." he said. I brought my lips to his.

"I want more donuts," I said smiling. He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

**Okay well I hope this one was longer than the last and if not I apologize. I haven't really decided how I want to end the story so there might be alot of chapters left or just a few so don't give up on me yet. Sorry for any errors.**

**Review please ! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Finally reached 100 reviews ! :) Yay ! Haha. Thank you all so much ! Okay I hope this long chapter makes up for the short ones.**

*** Disclaimer : Don't own VA ! All Rights to Richelle Mead ! Only cos I liked it so much: The whole Bachelorette party is from 'One Tree Hill' I don't own that either ! Well most of it. Had to add in the own little extras. ;D Just to let you know now there will be a lot of back and forth ! **

* * *

Chapter 25

"Oh my fucking gosh," I screamed. It wouldn't zip up. I almost broke down crying. This can't be happening to me. Lissa ran into the room.

"Rose what's wrong?" She asked. Christian ran in, breathing heavy.

"Did she find it?" he asked, all out of breath. Lissa and I stared at him.

"Find what?" I growled.

"Uhh. . nothing." he said. Lissa looked back at me.

"What's wrong," she asked again.

"I can't fit into my wedding dress." I motioned to me trying to zip it up. My breathing picked up. The wedding was a week away. A fucking week away.

"Haha Rose is fat." Christian said falling to the floor laughing.

"Shut up Fire crotch." I hissed.

"Probably from all those donuts you keep eating." he laughed. Lissa pushed him out the room. I closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing. I was dreaming this, this was a dream. The wedding dress fit, and I didn't have someone else's wedding on the same day as mine. All this bad stuff just a dream. When I open my eyes, I will be sleeping next to Dimitri and none of this will have happened. I opened my eyes to find a worried Lissa.

"No, no, no." I screamed.

"Roza," that Russian cowboy was about to see me. My eyes widened. I ran to the door closing it in his face. It wasn't suppose to happen that way, but it did.

"Oww, Roza my face."

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't let you see me. I slipped out of my wedding dress and handed it to Lissa. She put it in the closet and I let Dimitri in as Lissa left.

"What's wrong Roza?" he asked.

"What isn't wrong. . I can't fit into my dress and someone is trying to take the place I'm getting married at from me. I don't know if I can handle this." I said shaking my head and taking deep breaths. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be fine." he said stroking my hair.

"I'm tired of hearing that. Its not going to be fine. Its gotten worse since the last time someone has said that." I groaned pulling away from him. I walked toward the closet and put on some clothes. I sighed.

"And I can't even eat a donut to make me feel better because that's causing one of the problems." I whined.

"We can do training like we use to and you will be able to fit your dress. Stop stressing." He told me.

"I can't. I keep wanting this to be so perfect for us. But its becoming a disaster." I almost started crying.

"Roza look at me," he demanded. I didn't.

"Roza," he repeated. I looked up.

"I love you and that is all that matters. If the wedding is a disaster, I will still be happy as long as I have you. I don't care where we get married, you can even get married in your bathing suit, I just want you there with me for the rest of my life." He brought his lips to mine. I smiled as a tear fell from my eye. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Now c'mon your bachelorette party is tonight and I want you to have fun." He told me smiling.

"You too. What are you and the boys planning? Adrian's suppose to be out here with a surprise but he won't tell me what it is."

"I don't know what is is either but just have fun tonight. Enjoy your last night of freedom, just don't enjoy it too much." he told me. I smiled.

"I would never," I told him.

"What are you guys planning?" He asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to have random guys' hands all over me." I tried to say as seductively as I could.

"Massage?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Massage. Lissa is taking all of us to the spa. Sydney, Mia, Viktoria, and me of course." I confirmed.

* * *

I went into the bathroom and swished water into my mouth. Ugh.

"Please god, if you get me through this I promise I won't ever drink again." I took a veil off the top of my head.

"Can you be quiet? Gosh a person does have to sleep," A voice said. I looked around and noticed someone in the bathtub. I slowly walked closer.

"Sydney? What are you doing in the bathtub?" I asked. She opened her eyes.

"All the couches were taken. But besides that my mouth burns." she said getting out of the tub.

**12 hours earlier !**

I walked into the spa suite to see Sydney and Mia already standing there. It was amazing. Spa tables and hot guys. Shit I could get use to this. To my surprise I even found Ambrose as one of our masseuses. I smiled and greeted everyone. Soon enough we got started with the massages. Ambrose was working on my back.

"I see why you are loved at court," I said in complete pleasure. It felt so good to have the knots in my neck, from stressing, be worked out. Everyone was enjoying their time and Sydney didn't mind that she was with evil creatures of the night. She had gotten use to us, I guess. One of the masseuses came with some green drinks that didn't look good but tasted good. They were alcohol free and organic. Sad face. Mia smiled and handed me a bag.

"Open it," She said excitedly. I thanked Ambrose as I got up. I dumped out the bag on the table. There was so much stuff. Beads, boas, blinking light rings, and a veil. Mia picked up the veil.

"Since you are the bride, you have to wear this," She said smiling. I sighed as she put it on my head.

"Look at the beautiful bride," Viktoria said smiling. Lissa held up a glass for a toast.

"To Rose on her last day of freedom," She announced. I pouted as we all clinked glasses.

**Back to the present**

I walked out of the bathroom to find everything a mess. There were feathers everywhere and Lissa was lying on the floor with messed up lip stick on her face. She had a dog collar around her neck.

"Rise and shine everyone," I said as everyone opened their eyes.

"Liss, why do you have a dog collar around your neck?" I asked.

"Is that why my neck is so sore. . "She stated more than asked. She removed the collar from her neck."And I think I bit my tongue."

"My back hurts," Viktoria added.

"I feel fine," Mia said smiling and stretching.

I stared at her. I blinked a couple of times. Everyone started to stare at her.

"What," She asked.

"You have a massive black eye,"Lissa told her.

"You're joking," Mia went to touch her eye,"Oww." She started pouting.

"Why do you sound like you're wearing a retainer," Sydney asked. Lissa shrugged. I walked closer.

"Liss, open your mouth," I told her. She complied.

"Oh my god you got your tongue pierced." I exclaimed.

"Ahhhhh, Rose, Rose take it out." She whined. I pulled my hand away.

"Rose, ow-ie" She whined. I started laughing.

"Rose my mouth still burns," Sydney whined. I went to go get her a glass of water. I gasped. There was a fake ring in place of my real one.

"My ring, Where is my ring?" I screamed. I started screaming and searching and panicking.

"Why don't I remember anything from last night? where is my ring?" I started flipping over couch cushions and pillows.

"This cannot be happening to me right now," I yelled.

"It feels like I took shots of fire. Is anyone else's mouth on fire?" Sydney asked. I was going to die. Where the hell was my engagement ring?

"Mine is," Lissa said.

"Everyone shut up about their stupid mouths. My engagement ring is missing. Its fucking missing. Nobody move." I hissed. Just then a dog riding a skateboard emerged into the room. We all stared at it.

"Shit," Sydney yelled running to the sink and sticking her tongue under the water. Everyone else was just sitting there.

"Don't just sit there help me." I yelled and everyone started looking.

"Don't worry Rose, we will find your ring." Lissa assured.

"My life is over," I groaned throwing a bag to the floor.

"I want another one of those hippy drinks," Sydney said.

"I loved those drinks," Lissa said smiling.

"Maybe those are why we can't remember anything. What the hell was in those drinks?" I asked. Mia shrugged.

"I'll call and find out." Mia announced leaving the room.

"Eww why is there raw meat in my purse?" Lissa cried in disgust.

"Is my ring in there?" I asked taking her purse and looking through it. I dropped it when I didn't find it,"Everyone check their purse for my ring." I demanded. Everyone complied.

"If it makes you feel any better I lost my phone," Sydney whined.

"It doesn't," I said pushing aside more pillows,"Oh my god Dimitri is calling. I don't even know what to say to him." I started to answer the phone but Viktoria took it from me.

"I'll stall him." Viktoria said leaving the room. I continued to look around. I knew everytime someone said things were going to be fine, things got worse. I took deep breaths. It wasn't helping. I pulled my knees into my chest and almost started crying.

"She will give you a ring later." Viktoria said. I looked up and glared at her. She shrugged.

We walked over to where everyone had emptied out their purses.

"Anyone find anything?" Viktoria asked.

"A condom so if anyone got lucky last night they were safe." Sydney said throwing the condom. Mia walked back in the room

"Okay so we have one of those good news, bad news things. The good news is the drinks were perfectly healthy. . unless you mix them with alcohol. . that was the bad news." She finished. I lunged at her.

"Rose, calm down. You probably already made her pay for it with. ." Lissa pointed to her eye. "Black eye," Lissa mouthed. I sighed. Sydney spoke.

"We have good new. Here's a receipt from a tattoo parlor. One embarrassing tongue piercing," Lissa mad a face," and . . one. . tattoo." Sydney finished. Everyone's eyes widened. Everyone started checking themselves. Shit and there's a possibility I could have got a tattoo. I continued looking all over me. I screamed. There was a number on my leg. It looked familiar.

"Wait, that doesn't look like a tattoo," Viktoria took her finger and rubbed it. She licked her finger.

"It's chocolate." I took a sigh of relief.

"Did you just tasted that." I asked disgusted.

Viktoria shrugged, "I had to take care of Paul and Zoya. It could be worse." She said.

"Before you eat the rest of it, we should call it," Sydney suggested.

"Found it," Lissa exclaimed.

"My ring?" I asked in excitement.

"Viktoria's hoe tag." Lissa said. We all gasped. I put my hands over my mouth

"Hoe tag? Its called a tramp stamp." Mia corrected.

"Then why don't you have one?" Lissa joked.

"I have one," Sydney announced.

I was still shocked and Viktoria started panicking.

"What is it?"She asked. I shook my head not saying anything. Viktoria tried to look to see what it was. She reminded me of a dog trying to chase it's tail. She ran into the the bathroom. We all followed.

"Why would I get boots? Why?" She screamed.

"Because that tattoo kicks ass," Sydney exclaimed laughing. Viktoria frowned.

"We could always ask the tattoo artist." Mia suggested.

"Let's go." Lissa exclaimed.

"Maybe they'll have your ring there." Viktoria suggested. I looked at my hand. On the way there we called the number. It went to voicemail. Adrian's voicemail to be precise. Why was Adrian's number written on my leg?

We reached the tattoo parlor. Viktoria read the receipt and walked up to the guy giving tattoos.

"Uhmm. . Stash?" She guessed.

"Hey. .what's up boots? I'll be with you in a minute." he answered. Viktoria turned around to take a seat.

"Did that guy just call you boots?" Lissa laughed.

"He probably had me confused with someone else." Viktoria stated.

"You're right he probably thought you were some other girl with boots tattooed above your ass." Lissa laughed. I was surprised she said ass. It was funny though.

"Mama is gonna kill me. How could I be so stupid. I have to live with this tattoo the rest of my life." She whined.

"Its not that bad." Mia assured her. Lissa started laughing harder and showed Viktoria the picture of her with her boot tattoo in a book. We all started laughing except Viktoria.

"Wait I just remembered something." Sydney announced.

"What?" I asked hoping it had something to do with my ring.

"Bull riding." She said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"We have a mechanical bull at a bar not too far from here we should go check it out." Viktoria informed us. We nodded. Stash walked toward us.

"Why did Viktoria get the boot tattoo?" Mia asked.

"Because of her nickname," he told us.

"I thought the nickname came from the tattoo," Lissa guessed.

"Well I guess the tattoo came from the nickname." Stash told us handing Viktoria the picture.

**Flashback**

"Boots, Boots,Boots," Everyone cheered. Viktoria started yelping in pain as stash gave her, her tattoo. Everyone was having a great time. Mia grabbed a hold of a needle and some tongs.

"I can do this," She assured Lissa as she stuck the needle through her tongue. Lissa cried out in pain.

**End Flashback**

"Boots wasn't the only one who got a tattoo." Stash informed us.

"Who else got one?" Lissa asked.

"One of her brothers," Stash said handing over another picture.

"Brothers?" Viktoria asked taking the picture.

"Oh God, Frat guys?" Lissa groaned.

"Gross," Mia groaned. We left the parlor to go to the fraternity house. They looked happy to see us.

"Aye its Boots and the girls," One of them said. Everyone raised an eyebrow as I failed to.

"You guys were awesome last night." Another one exclaimed. I was worried. I told Dimitri I would never _enjoy it too much_.

"Awesome how?" I whispered to Lissa. She shrugged.

"You guys know us?" Lissa asked.

"You don't remember?" One of them said. Then they started dancing and singing 'Low' by Flo Rida and T-pain.

**Flashback**

'Low' was playing and everyone was having a great time. Dancing on tables. Ass to ass. We were shaking it like there was no tomorrow. The frat guys were dancing too. Lissa had accidentally elbowed Mia in the face and she went flying off the table. We all continued dancing and laughing. I threw my hand up in the air and shouted in joy. Viktoria did too. I brought my hand down quickly after I felt something leave from it. Viktoria and my eyes went wide. We were frantic.

"Oh my god, where is my ring." I yelled searching with Viktoria's help. Mia picked it up screaming. Viktoria and I screamed and I hugged her after taking the ring and putting it on my finger. I turned to look to see, Sydney upside down chugging beer with the help of the guys. I smiled and started dancing again.

**End Flashback**

The guys brought out a lost and found box.

"Hey Boots, what did you lose?" One of the guys asked.

"My ring," I said pouting.

"Why did you guys nickname me boots?" Viktoria asked.

"We didn't. That's how you introduced yourself." He replied.

"Did you guys happen to lose a skateboarding dog?" Sydney asked. One of the guys nodded. We brought him back the dog.

"That probably explains the raw meat in my purse," Lissa noted.

We thanked the guys and left after we didn't find my ring. We headed down to the bar with the mechanical bull. I searched the bull frantically and still found no ring. Everyone else helped too and found nothing. I sighed and made my way to the bar stand everyone else followed suit.

"I need alcohol." I exclaimed.

"You can try the boot again." The bartender said.

"The boot?" I questioned. I read the sign :

_The Boot_

_15 types of alcohol mixed in a real cowboy boot_

"Again?" Sydney asked.

**Flashback**

Everyone cheered 'Boots' as Viktoria drank out of the boot. 15 different types of alcohol to be drank from a cowboy boot didn't exactly sound healthy.

**End Flashback**

"That's how you got that name," I exclaimed turning to Viktoria. She groaned and put her face into her hands.

"God, what is up with the cowboy obsession you and your brother have." I laughed. My phone started to ring.

"Sydney why are you calling me right now?" I asked.

"What?" She took my phone from me.

"Hello. . yes. . we'll be right there." She hung up the phone.

"They found it." She exclaimed.

"My ring?" I asked.

"No, my phone. Its at the fire station." She said. I had half the mind to slap her. Once we got to the fire station, she got her phone and we didn't find my ring. She was going through her pictures. We had alot. With the firemen and on the pole. There was also some at a sports bar. We also had some at this hotel and we had a room number as well.

"The sports bar is the closest." Viktoria told us. So we went. We sat down at a table. One of the waitresses walked up.

"Hey Sydney, I'll get you those free wings right away." The waitress said. I shot them both questioning looks.

"Free wings?" Sydney asked confused.

"As long as you're the wall of flame champ, you eat for free." the waitress said. I saw the pieces click together in Sydney's mind.

"That's why my mouth was on fire." She exclaimed.

"How did it go with that cute guy last night?" The waitress asked me. I was confused. I continued to look at her funny.

"The guy. . the guy you were making out with." She explained. My eyes widened and everyone let out a gasp.

"Noo, I was not making out with a guy. . I'm engaged." I told her. Dimitri was going to be so mad at me. Oh my god. I was terrible.

"I know you said it a million times but I thought you were joking. . because of the toy ring you were wearing." She finished. I blinked and blinked. I didn't know what to say. I looked toward everyone else.

"What did I do?" I asked nearly about to cry.

Viktoria stared at me.

"Let's just find the wedding ring first before we think about what might have happened." Lissa said. We searched the bar and still found nothing. I threw the toy ring.

"Time to go check that hotel,"Sydney advised. I took a deep breath. This was the last place it had to be here. We walked up to the room after reaching the hotel.

The door opened. To my surprise it was Adrian. His hair was a mess and he was shirtless and in his boxers.

"Adrian," I exclaimed.

"Little Dhampir. What do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"Its about last night." I told him.

"Right, I'm sorry I nailed you so hard and gave you that black eye, Mia. Oh yeah man I have never went through a whole box of condoms in one night. You were amazing Little Dhampir. Best time I have ever had," Adrian said. I felt one of my eyes start to twitch. I couldn't figure out what to do first, cry or hit Adrian in the face. Eventually the crying won. Lissa comforted me as I fell to the ground. Sydney stared at Adrian in disapproval.

"I was worried about him calling off the wedding after I kissed someone but now. ." I broke down as tears came flooding down my cheeks.

"He's. . . not. . going to. . . to marry . . . . after this. I'm . . terrible. . I . . would. . never. . and. ." I sobbed into her shoulder. I could feel Viktoria looking at me with disbelief.

"Its going to be fine." Lissa told me.

"No, no its not. Every time someone says that it gets worse. First the church, then the dress, after that the ring, followed by the making out, then me and him. . " I couldn't even finish.

"Whoa, Little Dhampir. What do you think we did?" Adrian asked.

"You made it pretty damn clear what we did." I yelled at him.

"You don't remember last night?" he asked.

"No," I sobbed. He took my hand and dragged me to the elevator. Everyone followed. We ended up at some stairs that lead to the roof.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He motioned around with his hands. There were busted condoms lying on the ground. I tried to remember.

**Flashback**

"Hey, I know where we could go to have a good time," I exclaimed. Everyone seemed interested.

"Where?" Lissa asked.

"Adrian's. He's staying at that one hotel. Plus he has a surprise." I told them. We all laughed and piled into the car. I smiled as we arrived at the hotel. We took pictures outside of it. I opened my text message from Adrian to see which room he was in. We took pictures outside his door as well. Once he opened the door, I flew into his arms.

"Whoa Little Dhampir, how much did you drink?" he asked.

"I don't remember." I slurred. I moved away and Sydney kissed Adrian. He was surprised at first but kissed her back.

"We came here to have fun. Not watch you guys kiss." I asserted. He smiled.

"What do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"Water balloon fight!" I exclaimed.

"I don't have water balloons." Adrian frowned.

"But you do have condoms," I said picking up the box on the floor. It was full too. I smiled as we went to go fill them up.

**End Flashback**

"Ohh I remember now. The water balloon fight." I smiled and hugged Adrian. Thank god I didn't sleep with him. Dimitri would have never forgave me. But that didn't change the fact I still kissed someone. I frowned and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.

"I kissed someone last night and I don't remember who. And I lost my engagement ring." I told him as tears filled my eyes once more. They were threatening to spill.

"Don't tell him." Viktoria said. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked in disbelief of what I thought she said.

"Don't tell him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Viktoria told me.

"But I'll know. Marriage is about loving someone for who they are. And excepting someone for their mistakes. He deserves the truth." I got up and left. Running down the stairs as fast as I could. I was done talking about it. I needed to tell him but how. Once I reached the bottom. I slowly walked home. It wasn't that far away and I needed to think of how to tell him. I cried along the way. I screwed up. I knew that. I made my way to the front door after taking a deep breath. I opened the door to find Dimitri laying on the couch.

"Don't tell me your night is just now ending?" Dimitri chuckled. I didn't respond.

"Did you have fun? Because we do have the rehearsal dinner." He said.

"We might not need the rehearsal dinner." I muttered. He looked at me. No, he stared at me in confusion and disbelief. It was now or never.

"I don't deserve you, I did something horrible. . Well two things. . I lost my engagement ring. ." He raised his eyebrows. I tried not to start crying again,"and I kissed some guy. . I promise you it will never happen again and it didn't mean anything. . I don't even remember who he was."

"I do." Dimitri said.

**Flashback**

We were at the sports bar, when I seen him. I ran toward Dimitri and put down my beer. I was so happy he was here. I throw my arms around him, jumping on him.

"Comrade," I exclaimed loudly.

"Whoa," He said catching me. I brought my lips to his. I missed him so much. It had only been a few hours since I'd seen him but I couldn't get enough of him. I kept kissing him over and over. He pulled away.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"So what was so important that I needed to come all the way down here Roza?"

"Well, I was looking at this," I showed him my engagement ring,"earlier and I realized I needed to tell you something really important, right away. . I love you. I mean I really, really love you." I whispered smiling. His lips came crashing down on mine. I kept kissing him and accidentally dropped my ring.

"I'm just going to hold onto this for you," he said picking up the ring.

"No, I feel so naked. . you should get naked." I suggest trying to unbutton his shirt. He pushed my hands away. I kept trying.

"No. . stop." He caught a hold of my necklace and took of the blinky ring and put it on my finger.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I exclaimed throwing my arms around him," I love you." I said kissing him.

**End Flashback**

Dimitri held out the ring toward me.

"We have literally been looking everywhere for this." I said as he slipped it onto my finger. I kissed him and it wasn't until everyone else walked through the door that we stopped. I turned around and smiled as I pointed to my ring. Everyone smiled and cheered. Adrian had also came back to the house with them and he was groomed and dressed. I smiled. I'm glad I didn't punch him in the face.

"Whoa Mia, What happened to your eye?" Eddie asked as he descended down the stairs with Christian.

"Adrian. . its a long story." She said. Adrian shrugged and smiled.

Lissa yawned.

"I'm tired." She said. I looked at her. She forgot to take out the tongue ring. Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Adrian's eyes went wide. I pointed to her tongue. She didn't get it at first then her eyes went wide as her hands covered her mouth.

"You got your tongue pierced?" Christian asked. Lissa nodded. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What did you guys do last night?" Dimitri asked looking at me.

"A lot." I told him. Viktoria made her way up the stairs. Her tattoo was showing.

"Boots," I called to her. She quickly cover it but Dimitri had seen it.

"Vika," he yelled running after her. I smiled.

"What a day," I exclaimed falling onto the couch.

"Rose get dressed i have a surprise for you," Dimitri called down the stairs. I smiled and went to go get dressed.

* * *

"Can I look now?" I asked. Dimitri's hand covered my eyes. We stopped walking.

"Now you can look," he said removing his hands. I was speechless. This church was breath taking. There were white roses along the benches and a white carpet leading to the alter. Everything was just. . beautiful.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Where _we_ will have _our _wedding." He said smiling. I looked around. It was decorated just like I imagined. Olena, Lissa, and Christian stepped from behind us.

"Do you like it?" Olena asked. Lissa was holding my wedding book.

"I love it," I exclaimed,"When did you do all this?" I asked.

"Well Dimka and I worked on it while you were out last night." Olena said.

"With the help of this book," Lissa said.

"How did you know I wanted all this? I didn't even tell you to write it in the book." I looked around admiring everything.

"Well let's just say, every little thing you said, I took note of." She said smiling.

"And you didn't have your bachelor party? You did this instead? This is how you spent your last night of freedom?" I asked.

"The party was short. I decided I'd rather make this perfect the way you want it, you do only get married once and I figured we should do it right." Dimitri said.

"Even I pitched in a little," Christian said smiling. I was shocked Christian? helped? I turned to him and hugged him.

"She deserves it Christian. You love her and she loves you. She deserves it." I whispered to him. He smiled and nodded.

"I told you I would fix it."Lissa said smiling. I hugged her too.

"I'm so glad your my best friend." I whispered. It brought tears to my eyes. Whoa today I was way too emotional but who could blame me. Now all I wanted was to be with Dimitri for the rest of my life.

* * *

**There you have it ! The next chapter will be up ASAP ! Sorry for any errors. **

**Tell me what you think ! **

**Reviews are loved ! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you guys for all the comments ! I loved them and I really appreciate it !**

**dpower : Thanks again for your amazing suggestions. You should really write your own story. I'm sure it would be absolutely amazing. :) **

*** Disclaimer : I don't own VA ! All rights go to Richelle Mead. I don't own Bride wars either! or One tree hill yet again. That is where the best man speech is from ! :P **

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for !**

* * *

Chapter 26

This was it. This was the day. I remember watching a movie called 'Bride Wars' and Ms. St. Claire had said _'__A wedding marks the first day of the rest of your life. You have been dead until now. Were you aware of that? You're dead right now.' _If that were true, this was the day I would be alive. I would rather stay dead. I had became a little nervous. .Okay a lot nervous. Dimitri had kept to his word about us training like we used to. I lost the weight I had gained and I fit into my dress perfectly. Lissa had rented a room at a hotel for me to get ready, because of the whole bad luck, no seeing the bride the day of the wedding thing. I stood in front of the mirror with my robe on. I had just gotten out of the shower and I started to think. Oh god. Do I really want to this? It is the rest of my life, committed to one person. Was Dimitri really the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? My thoughts were interrupted by Lissa walking up behind me.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking into the mirror at my face. I looked at her back and swallowed.

"I don't know if I could do this. . What if something goes wrong? What if I'm not the one he really wants to marry? What if we start to hate each other within the next year? Lissa I can't do this." I told her, breathing heavy.

"Rose look at me," I did," Do you love Dimitri?" I nodded. "Then you can do this." Lissa assured me.

"What if I can't handle his flaws or he can't handle mine?" I asked.

"Rose, stop worrying. Be happy. Now c'mon we have to get you ready." She told me taking my hand. I took a deep breath and exhaled. She sat me down into a chair and started on my hair. It went as planned. She curled my hair and pinned it to the right side. After that she did my make-up. It was a natural but very beautiful look. The eye shadow wasn't dark. My blush was just right. I really did look beautiful. Lissa curled her hair and pinned part of it up, she did her make-up as well. She looked amazing. I smiled and hugged her.

"Rose, you are going to look so. .so beautiful in that dress," She told me as her eyes watered.

"Lissa don't, because if you cry, I'm going to cry. And I don't want to have to redo my make-up." I told her as my eyes filled up with tears as well.

"Okay,Okay. I'm sorry. We have to go to the church soon anyways." She tried drying her eyes.

"We're going to the church. . we're going to the church where I'm getting married. . Lissa, I'm getting married." I the tears started to spill. She hugged me.

"Now we are both going to have to redo our make-up," She said laughing while crying.

"I know," I muttered doing the same.

We put on our dresses. I couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror. This was my day. My perfect day. Lissa walked over. She smiled at me and put my veil on my head. It completed everything.

"You look absolutely stunning," Lissa told me. I smiled.

"Back at ya." I told her.

"Dimitri is going to have to wait until your honeymoon to take that dress off of you." Lissa teased. She left the room and came back with a present. She handed it to me. I smiled and took it.

"Wait until the honeymoon Rose, Just wait until then." Lissa said smiling.

"What about you and Christian after the wedding, he'll probably take you before then and try to find _this_ church attic." I teased her laughing. She laughed as well as turning pink. We left to go to the church. We were in one of the rooms when my mom, Olena, Yeva, Viktoria, Sonya, Karolina, Mia, Jill, and even Sydney came in.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this day. My little girl is all grown up. I remember holding you in my arms, when you were a baby, and I remember how happy I was to have you. You look amazing. " My mother told me. I had never seen this side of her before. She was always so serious keeping her emotions intact one hundred percent of the time. And in this moment I knew how she truly felt.

"Thank you mom."

"Roza, I wish you the best and eternal happiness with Dimka. I know you two love each other very much and I am so proud to see this day. I have always thought of you as my daughter, but you are so much more than that. You are an amazing woman, and I'm so thankful you brought my son back. . back to me" Olena said tearing up. I did the same and hugged her.

"Rose, I remember when I said you were my sister and now that is true and we all love you very much. We wish nothing but the best for you. I'm glad Dimka has chosen someone as great as you. I couldn't image a better sister." Viktoria said as she hugged me. I listened to each and every one of everyone's speeches. I brought tears to my eyes and yes ruined my make-up. Lissa had to redo mines and hers. Again.

"Its time," my dad said knocking on the door. I looked at Lissa.

"Thank you. For everything. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my sister and my best friend." I told her. She hugged me tight.

"Don't ruin your make-up again." Lissa warned.

"I know." I whispered to her.

"I love you Rose," She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. We walked out. I watched as Viktoria walked with Nikolai, Followed by Mia and Eddie, and then with Lissa and Christian. They all took their rightful spots . I took a deep breath. My turn. Zoya walked in front of me. She turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, then turned to my dad.

"Dad I don't know if I can do this," I was starting to shake. I was nervous and I couldn't think straight.

"Kiz, if you love this man, you can do this. You will be happy, spend the rest of your life with him. He's waiting for you at the end of the aisle and when you get there nothing in the world will matter but him." My dad said to me. Zoya, being the flower girl threw petals as I smiled and presumed walking down the aisle with my dad. Everything but Dimitri was a blur. Everyone around had disappeared and the light rested on Dimitri. Once we got to the end I kissed my dad on the cheek. Dimitri held his hand out to me and I took it. We stood opposite of one another. I took a deep breath as his chocolate brown eyes stared into my soul. All doubts and questions, it had melted away. It was replaced by confidence, positivity, and love. The priest began,

_'Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy Dimitri and Rose proclaim their love to the world with these word. .Dimitri.'_

_"Roza, from the day that I met you I knew that you were going to be someone special. When I first saw you I thought you were so beautiful and amazing. I didn't realize how empty my life was without you in it. All that ever matter to me before you came in my life was to protect moroi. Now all that matters to me is protecting you. Caring for you. Loving you. I love every single thing about you. The way you look at me and believe that with us anything is possible. The way you fight for the ones you love with such passion and aggression. The way you look at me with such love in your eyes and the way you love me. I can't imagine spending my life without you. I promise to love you, cherish you,always be there for you, and protect you with my life, because you are my life."_ I wanted to cry so badly after he finished talking.

_'Rose.'The priest said._

_"Dimitri, you are my heart, my soul, my world. I can't believe that I have ever went a day without you. You see to the real me. You understand everything about me and love me nonetheless. I couldn't possibly explain how much I love you. You make me feel invincible. Having you by my side is the reason I believe that anything is possible. I would do anything for you. Looking into your eyes, I have no doubt in my mind that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Because of you I know what it is like to truly love someone.I promise to always love you,support you, and to always be faithful to you. You are not only the love of my life, you're my best friend. I love you Comrade,"_I finished as a tear fell from my eye. He wiped it with his thumb.

_'Dimitri and Rose you came here today to exchange these vows. Dimitri do you take Rose to be thy wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?'_

_"I do," _When Dimitri said those two words I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

_'Rose, do you take this man to be thy wedded husband,to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?'_

_"I do," _I said smiling looking into Dimitri's face and seeing all the love he had for me.

_'The rings please'_ I turned around to receive the ring from Lissa as Dimitri turned to receive the ring from Paul.

"Thanks buddy." He told Paul who was smiling. Dimitri slid the ring onto my finger.

_"Rose, this ring symbolizes my desire for you to be my wife from this day forward."_ I smiled and put the ring onto his finger.

_"Dimitri, this ring symbolizes __my__ desire for you to be my husband from this day forward."_

_'If can show just cause why this couple should not be joined together, speak now or forever hold you peace. . . .by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride' _

Dimitri's lips came crashing down onto mine. Everyone started clapping, cheering, and whistling. Dimitri picked me off the ground and spun me around. I smiled against his lips.

"I love you Roza," Dimitri said against my lips.

"I love you too Comrade."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen at this time, I would like to direct your attention to the dance floor as I introduce to you for the first time anywhere as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov." I walked out holding Dimitri's hand as everyone cheered loudly. I couldn't stop smiling.

"And now for their first dance," the DJ announced. I walked with Dimitri to the center of the dance floor. **( You can picked whatever song you want for them, mine will be Because you loved me by Celine Dion [; You should listen to it while reading ! Haha only if you wanna. )**

"We did it," Dimitri whispered. As we rocked back and forth.

"Yes we did, and it was perfect. I wouldn't change it for the world." I whispered, leaning closer into him.

"I'm glad you feel that way," He told me, smiling.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm kind of new to this whole marriage thing, I guess we'll just figure it out as we go," he whispered to me. I smiled.

"Sounds good to me," I whispered back. I stared into his eyes.

"You know what else sounds good. . no more than good, it sounds fantastic?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"That I get to spend the rest of my life with this terribly handsome man that I am dancing with." I said smiling.

"And I get to spend the rest of my life with this amazingly, beautiful woman with whom _I am_ dancing with." He muttered with a smile.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." he said back. He brought his lips down to mine and everyone started cheering and whistling. I smiled against his lips.

After the dance, we went to sit down. Everyone started talking before we were interrupted by the DJ.

"If everyone could please once again, direct their attention for the dance floor. It is time for the groom and his mother and the bride and her father to lead us in a dance. I stepped out as my father took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

"Thank you dad. For helping me get down that aisle. I'm so happy I did." I told him.

"Well Kiz, as long as you're happy I'm happy." He told me I smiled. I watched Dimitri danced with Olena. I was happy they were dancing, but I wanted to get back to him. He looked at me too. I smiled as he winked at me.

"I'm happy for you and mom," I told my dad. He smiled.

"I'm happy for us too." After we finished dancing, the DJ had announced something else.

"Okay it is time for the best man to come up here and say a few words." Paul's face went pale. His eyes wide. I hadn't heard the speech and I was dying to hear it. I knelt down to him

"Just take a deep breath," I told him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the microphone and Dimitri and I went to go sit down.

_"J. K Rowling once wrote: 'The consequences of her actions were so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed. J. K Rowling was right, but what most of you don't know is Uncle Dimka was able to do it. He knew a long time ago he was going to find Auntie Rose. When he was my age, which was a very,very,very long time ago, He met a girl at a fair,not Auntie Rose, but they went on rides together. That night Uncle Dimka felt a crush for the first time. A real crush." _I looked at Dimitri with my eyebrows raised," _Relax Auntie Rose this was when he was my age." _I laughed along with a couple of more people_."At the end of the night they split this bumper token in half," _Paul said holding up half the token_."He kept it all these years not because he missed her but because he knew one day he would find his other half. His perfect match. Today Uncle Dimka married Auntie Rose, the coolest girl I know. Congratulations Uncle Dimka you finally found her." _Paul finished and everyone cheered. Karolina looked so proud of her son. Paul walked over to me and I hugged him so tight I was sure he was going to turn purple from lack of air. I kissed him on the cheek and he looked at Dimitri.

"Whoa, Uncle Dimka. She came on to me." I laughed as Dimitri hugged Paul. Lissa started laughing as well.

"I don't know if my speech will compare to that," She said smiling.

"You'll do great. You were always able to charm the crowd." I told her. Christian kissed her for confidence. Lissa walked up to the microphone as everyone calmed down.

_"Well when I first met Rose, well she was pretty much the same rebel she is now. In kindergarten, we were paired to write our names together and being Rose she thought it was the most terrible thing in the world. She threw a book at the teachers head and called her a fascist bastard." _Everyone laughed and I heard a couple of_ 'that sounds like Rose'_. I laughed as well. Dimitri gave me a questioning look_."At the time we had no idea what that meant but from then on she became my best friend. We've been through so much over the years and here we are still best friends. She is more like a sister to me then anything. She was always there for me and I'm just glad that now I can be here for her._ _She has always been an amazing best friend and an amazing and beautiful person and I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world. And I know looking at you and Dimitri that you guys will be great together. The love you have for one another is so strong that nothing and no one can tear that apart. I am so happy that you found someone to love and make you happy, because seeing you happy makes me happy. I love you Rose. And I wish you both the very best." _She said putting down the microphone and wiping a tear from her eye. I got up and hugged her.

"It was amazing Liss, I love you too." I whispered. We walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Now I need all the single ladies to come out to the dance floor. Rose has something she wants to toss your way." The DJ informed everyone. I smiled and took the bouquet. I walked out to the dance floor as everyone stood behind me.

"Okay Rose, whenever you're ready." I took a deep breath and turned around. I threw the bouquet into the air. I turned around to see Mia diving for it. She hit the floor as it went into her hands. Once she caught it, she stared at it.

"Oh my gosh I caught it," She started jumping up and down. I hugged her and we all went to sit down after laughing. Eddie's eyes went wide.

Dimitri took my hand. We started dancing and everyone else followed. 'The power of love' by Celine Dion was playing. It made me think of what tonight and the morning would be like.

"I can't believe I'm married and its to the person I always dreamed about. And I get to wake up next to you for the rest of my life." I told him. He smiled.

"Same here Roza. And I can't wait for tonight." he said wiggling his eyebrows. I smiled.

"We could leave and get a head start," I said seductively. He smiled.

I turned my head to see Nikolai on his knee and Viktoria looked very excited. I made Dimitri look.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." She exclaimed as flew into his arms. I smiled and to my surprise Dimitri was too.

"I thought the over protective brother would want to have threatened the fiance not smile at him." I tease. He laughed.

"Rose, I am not over protective and I love to see Vika happy." he said kissing me.

"I have an announcement to make," Christian said taking the microphone. I think I knew what it was.

"Someone beat me to it. . "He said looking at Viktoria and Nikolai,"but I would still like to stick to my decision and I want to thank Rose for making me realize that you have to forgive the ones you love for their mistakes. I wish you and Dimitri the best. But Lissa," Everyone turned to her. She walked to him. He got down on one knee. Everyone awed.

"I love you and I always have. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you the first day we met and I still stick to that. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Christian asked. She looked absolutely speechless.

"Yes, Of course I will." She smiled kissing him over and over.

"That's not fair," Mia yelled out smiling. I laughed. We all continued dancing the night away. I happened to notice Sydney and Adrian hitting it off. I smiled at that. They were perfect together. Lissa handed Dimitri and I a key card for a hotel room. The honeymoon suite. She also told us to be packed and ready for the morning because she was sending us some place for our honeymoon but she wouldn't tell us where. We smiled and thanked her. The last song we danced to was 'Always and Forever' by heatwave. We left the reception in our just married limo, courtesy of Lissa, and it took us to the hotel. Dimitri carried me all the way to the suite. I kept kissing him on the way there. When we got to the room, what a night. I couldn't wait to be doing this the rest of my life.

* * *

**Okay how was the wedding? Lovely? Haha. Okay well I'm not sure how everything was suppose to go in a wedding but I did as best as I could ! :) Sorry for any errors ! **

**I love reviews ! Tell me what I did right and what I did wrong!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you guys ! I love the reviews and story alerts and favs ! You guys are fantastic ! :)**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. As I said on my other story I have essays and tests coming up and I have to study alot ! :P And sorry for updating that story and not this one. I was kind of stuck on what to do next. **

***Disclaimer : VA Is not owned by me !**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Can you just tell us where we are going?" I whined as Lissa hugged me and pushed Dimitri and I onto the plane. I had already said bye to my mom, Abe, Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Adrian. They didn't stop waving though. Adrian looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't.

"No," she shouted," Have fun. Don't ruin my sheets." Lissa called to me. My mom looked a little angry at that comment.

"Just for not telling me, We will." I yelled. Well she's already mad, why not make it worse. We weren't going to be there to feel her wrath anyways. Christian, who was standing beside Lissa, started making fake gagging noises. I started laughing. Adrian had a smirk on his face and winked at me.

"Shut up. Its not like you guys don't ruin the sheets every chance you get." I yelled as Dimitri pulled me inside. Lissa and Christian's face turned red.

"Hey, I wasn't done embarrassing them." I told Dimitri as he sat down on a couch and pulled me into his lap. His lips came down onto mine. I pulled away.

"Okay so maybe I was done." I said, pulling him back onto me, laying back. His lips caressed mine as I arched my back to feel his warm body on mine. I started to get more and more into the kiss. I pulled away for air and to speak.

"Maybe we shouldn't wait to get to our destination. Maybe we should just make love right here," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really think we should wait until we get there." he told me, trying to get up. I pulled him back down. I'd be able to change his mind. I always could. I shifted so that he was in between my legs. His mouth kissed my forehead before trailing down to my lips. I ran my hands down to the edge of his shirt. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We glanced over at the stewardess. Dimitri got off of me, which made me frown a little.

"Forgive me for ruining this moment but Queen Vasilisa has told me to let you pick the second location. We are still on our way to the first, but the captain wants to be prepared." She said. I looked at Dimitri.

"Can I know where the first location is?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. My orders were not to tell you Mrs. Hathaway er. . Belikov." She looked like she was debating between the names.

"I'll go by Mrs. Belikov." I told her smiling at Dimitri. He kissed me. She smiled and nodded.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Belikov, would you like to go prefer Hawaii first or Alaska?"

"Alaska? First? How many places are we going?" I asked.

"I can't remember what Queen Vasilisa said but its more than just those three. The one now and those two." she told us. I sighed and nodded my head. Lissa was going all out. I appreciated it though.

"Well I guess. . "I turned to Dimitri for him to pick.

"Alaska?" He asked me. I shrugged and the stewardess nodded. I was still wondering where we were going now. I also wondered how many places she would send us to. I also wondered if we could pick a couple of places.

"Comrade." I said sitting up. He turned to me.

"We should go to those places." I told him with a smile.

"What places?" he asked as I moved closer to him.

"The ones we read about in that book." I told him. It brought a smile to his face.

"Maybe we can ask Lissa if we can." Dimitri considered.

"Well we already have one on the list : Hawaii. Maybe we can even go to corn palace. I still want a t-shirt from there." I said with a huge smile. He nodded. The rest of the flight seemed to fly by. I guess I must have dosed off because Dimitri was shaking me.

"Rose," Dimitri said continuing to shake me.

"Five more minutes." I whined.

"No." He replied

"Two more minutes." I continued.

"No." he said. I paused.

"One more minute." I tried. I guess it was an okay because I felt strong arms pick me up. I snuggled into his chest to hide my face from the light.

"Where are we anyways?" I muttered into his chest.

"Florence, Italy." he told me. I felt him put me into a car and felt it move. I felt a hand touch my hair. I opened my eyes. to see Dimitri stroking my hair. I smiled and moved closer to him. Lissa had provided a car and a driver for us. I guess with all the things she's done lately I shouldn't expect anything less. We arrived at a hotel not to long from then. Or maybe it was because I went to sleep. The hotel was pretty. We spent most of the time in it though. If you know what I mean. I was pretty outside of the hotel as well. We went swimming, eating at restaurants. It was great and before we knew it, it was time to head off to another place, after another.

**Okay since i have a thought of ending this, there will only be a couple of chapters and I'm skipping scenes like the whole honeymoon. Sorry for those who was looking forward to it. **

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked. It had been a day since we came back to court. We had about four weeks away visiting exciting places and . I ran to the bathroom and emptied myself of everything I had ate early. Dimitri came in to make sure but I was okay. I went to wash my mouth out.

"Are you okay? You've been like this for a couple of days now." he asked.

"Yeah, I guess its something I ate, earlier." I told him. I brushed my teeth.

"We should get it checked out right now." he told me. I hit him on the arm, softly.

"Don't worry so much. You'll get gray hairs. Plus we have company coming over." I said walking out of the bathroom. He grabbed my arm.

"Roza, I'm sure Lissa and Christian will understand. This is about you. We need to see if your okay." Dimitri tried again. I sighed. Lissa and Christian were suppose to be coming over soon. We were going to go out to dinner and I hadn't even put on my dress. Lissa had rented out the restaurant for us to dine. It was really nice of her. We weren't on duty but we would bring our stakes anyway. There would also be extra guardians. With her being Queen and Christian about to be ruling beside her as King well we needed a lot of guardians.

"Comrade, stop with the worrying. I'm fine. We'll get it done after. I don't want to have an argument about my health. Let's just enjoy tonight okay?" I said. He reluctantly agreed and I quickly changed into my dress. It was a strapless black dress that went above knee. It showed off my curves tremendously. I slipped on my heels and accessories. Dimitri was already dressed. We waited for Lissa and Christian to arrive. When they did, we left with the other guardians. To my surprise we weren't the only ones Lissa invited. She invited Eddie and Mia and Adrian and all had our own separate sections. We had the roof. It was decorated with lights and even rose petals. I smiled as Dimitri took my hand in his as the waitress led us to our table. He even pulled out my chair. I thanked him and sat down.

"This is really nice of Lissa. The restaurant looks beautiful. It is even nice up here." I said looking around. I met Dimitri's eyes.

"I think you look beautiful no restaurant or person could ever compare, Roza." He told me. I smiled as the waitress walked up. We ordered and I watched as the waitress left. She was very polite, which I appreciated. Rudeness would have ruined the night for all of us. I looked up at the stars. There were so many. I usually didn't pay attention to many things like this until Dimitri and I had got married. I still wasn't use to the thought of that. Married. I loved it but it just doesn't seem like Rosemarie Hathaway and married go in the same sentence. But since I am now Rosemarie Hathaway-Belikov we could make this work. Dimitri took my hand and I looked down from the stars into his eyes.

"I know you don't think we should, but I still think we should get you checked out after this." Dimitri said calmly. I didn't want to argue so I just nodded. After the food came and we ate, Dimitri took my hand and we danced and danced until Lissa and everyone else came to the rooftop. At first, we didn't notice but after Christian cleared his throat, the moment was ruined. I turned to him.

"Why thanks Sparky you know how to ruin a moment." I told him. He smirked and took Lissa's hand. We made our way back to court. Everyone was having there own little conversation. I had laid on Dimitri's chest as he stroked my hair. I was becoming sleepy and as the conversations died down I could tell they were too. We were running on human schedule because Lissa had finally decided she could balance out being Queen and attending college as she wanted to. Dimitri kissed my forehead.

"Don't forget Roza we have to go get you checked out." Dimitri said running his fingers through my hair.

"But I'm tired Comrade." I yawned. He sighed.

"Roza. ." He threatened.

"All right. Fine. Wake me up when we get there." I told him. I felt my eyelids drop and I was enveloped in the land of sleep. For about ten minutes. I groaned as Dimitri woke me up and we went to the clinic. I told Dimitri to wait outside.

"What seems to be the problem Rose?" The doctor asked.

"Earlier I threw up and it had been like this for a while now." I told her.

"Any other things?" She asked. I thought about it.

"I've had to pee alot lately and I'm tired all the time. And some of the things I used to love eating suddenly make me sick." I told her. She smiled at me.

"What?" I asked getting very annoyed with the look on her face.

"Sounds like someone is going to be a mother." She told me. I laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well all the symptoms you just said are pregnancy symptoms. I not sure but we will give you a pregnancy test and find out for you." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy there was no way in hell I was pregnant. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. I just nodded. She left to go get some things and I told Dimitri I would meet him at the room. After going back and forth about the matter. He finally agreed. After he left, the doctor rans some test and what not. I waited impatiently for the results. I paced back and forth. She entered the room with a unreadable look.

"Well. ." She paused, "Congratuations Mrs. Hathaway. You are pregnant." She told me. She looked a little disappointed. Not sure why. Maybe it was because Dimitri was a dhampir and it wasn't possible. I also noticed she hadn't said Mrs. Belikov. I sighed.

"Please if this is some kind of sick joke, its not funny." I told her. Her face remained serious.

"I'm not joking. You are about six weeks pregnant." She said. Six weeks? I said taking deep breaths. Shit. I know I didn't sleep around. Six weeks? Six weeks? Pregnant? I thought I was going to start hyperventilating. When could I have? I don't remember ev- Then it hit me. The bachelorette I had did more than what we thought. I sat down guilt building within me. Dimitri wouldn't want to even look at me after I told him. There was no way to hide it and there was no way I could explain the miracle. I could have sworn Adrian said we didn't do anything and the making out was with Dimitri so I had no clue. I had to check with Adrian one last time. I dialed his number after stepping out of the clinic.

"Yes Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked.

"Are you one hundred percent positive we didn't do any sexual activities the night of my bachelorettes party?" I asked. He sighed.

"Shit, I knew you'd figure it out one way or another." he muttered. Oh my god. What the hell.

"What the hell? Adrian how could you? You knew? And even so? Adrian? Why?" I was more in hysterics thinking of how Dimitri would take it.

"Little Dhampir, calm down it was just a joke." He said trying to calm me down. I took a minute.

"Adrian that's not funny." I said unamused and out of breath.

"Look Little Dhampir, Sober or not I'm sure I would remember having sex with you. It would be hard to forget." he said into the phone sounding sincere. I groaned.

"Why?" Adrian asked. "Why do you ask? I thought we were done discussing this." he said. Well I better start some where and I could trust Adrian.

"Well, Adrian I'm pregnant." I told him.

"You're what?" I turned my head to see a very, very pissed off Dimitri.

* * *

**Again so sorry for leaving you guys for so long. i didn't mean to. I swear. Don't hate me. Sorry for errors and the shortness of the chapter.**

**I love your guys reviews ? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you. Thank you. I absolutely loved all your guys comments ! :) They were wonderful ! You guys are the best ! **

**Sorry for any errors ! **

***Disclaimer : I don't own VA :(**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Dimitri, its not what you think." I told him. I hoped he would be calm and collected about this. Though, I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't.

"You just told another man. . Ivashkov at that, that you are pregnant. We both know I can't get you pregnant so what else am I to think?" he hissed venom dripping off his words. The way he said his words hurt. Like I said I couldn't blame him.

"Please, just calm down." I said trying to stay in control. The way he spoke to me brought tears but I head them back.

"How the hell do you expect me to be calm," Dimitri yelled. That made all the tears go away and replaced them with anger.

"Don't fucking yell at me. I'm trying to fix things here." I snarled.

"How do you expect to fix this huh?" Dimitri growled.

"I don't know maybe if you would calm down for one second we could figure this shit out." I yelled. I was losing it. My control. I didn't need this. Not now. I also didn't need anyone walking into our conversation.

"How do-"

"Stop fucking asking 'how'." I hissed. My breathing was heavy and I was pissed. It was silent and I heard Adrian speaking from the phone.

"Rose. Rose. Is everything okay? Where are you? I will meet you? Rose?" I heard Adrian say from the the phone.

"I need to umm, call you back." I hung up without another word and I tried to bring my control back.

Dimitri's face was still radiating with anger. Which left it up to me to bring things back to normal. I started to walk toward him.

"Can we talk about this?" I asked taking his hand but he pulled it away from me.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it." Dimitri said walking away from me.

"Dimitri," I called after him. "Dimitri, be reasonable about this."

"If I wanted to be reasonable I would. I should call a divorce." He called back. I had started to go after him but stopped, when he said those words. How could he even think that? I loved him and I would never want to hurt him. And he had said those words to deliberately hurt me. Yes they were said out of anger but they were still said. My mind started to wonder if he was actually considering it. We had just gotten married he couldn't possibly consider it. We had a great night only for things to turn to the worst at the last minute. Tears built in my eyes and threatened to spill. I needed to talk to him. He would need to calm down before I could explain anything to him. He was gone within minutes. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. I sighed and went back to our room. Pondering how I would explain it to him. Where would I start? 'Oh Dimitri yeah I'm pregnant but I don't know whose it is because Adrian said he would remember having sex with me and I don't remember anything from that night so it could be anyones.' That wouldn't do anything but make him more mad. Not only that it made me sound like a complete whore. It hurt. The thought of talking to Dimitri about this. It also hurt because it didn't guarantee he'd listen. I could have sworn those were the only things that happened that night. I would remember the rest.

I sat down on the couch and thought about calling Lissa, but decided against it. She wasn't the one I needed to talk to. Dimitri was. I should have went after him. I shouldn't have let that end the way it did. I could understand why he was angry. He had every right to be. I should have told him before I told Adrian. Maybe things would have worked out better. But there was something in my head that had to ask Adrian so I could make sure it wasn't his. When did things get so complicated?

I heard the front door open and shot up. Two hours had pasted since our talk. Er. . well argument. He avoided eye contact with me. He closed the door and finally looked at me. Mixed emotions played onto his face. I could see a little disappointment. Anger was still there but it wasn't overwhelming. He started walking over. I took a deep breath and I sat back down on the couch and he sat distantly away from me. I wanted to say something. I opened my mouth but words refused to come out. Just when I was about to force the words out he spoke.

"Whose is it? Adrians?" Dimitri asked suddenly. I swallowed. My tongue felt thick in my mouth. I knew this question was coming but I still didn't exactly know how to address it. For that matter I really didn't know.

"Uhmm. .I don't know." I told him after trying to figure out what to say. It was a stupid answer but it was the truth. He put his hands to his head and started rubbing his temples. Letting out soft swear words in Russian. I wanted to touch him,comfort him but the air between us was too oppressive.

"How don't you know?" He asked, the note in his voice showed he was struggling to stay calm.

"I just don't." I told him lamely. I felt my strength debilitating. He stayed quiet and continued rubbing his temples.

"I don't know how this could have happened. I wouldn't ever dream of doing it on purpose. I don't even believe I did. I would never ever hurt you. You have to believe that." I told him. He stayed silent for a while.

"I've done a lot of thinking. Rose, I'm not mad. . Okay I'm a little mad but I'm more upset. Are you sure its not Ivashkov's?" He said his name with animosity. I sighed.

"No, he wouldn't lie to me and plus he said he would remember having sex with me if he did." I told him. I made to see him writhe when I said 'having sex'.

He sighed and turned to me. I expected to be chastised about how stupid I had been or something. What I wasn't expecting was him taking my hand which abated the oppressive air.

"Look, Roza I'm sure it isn't mine. But we can work through this. Love is about accepting a person for there mistakes right? Well I guess I have to accept this because I love you." he said voice soft as if he couldn't believe he was saying these words. I swallowed. Tears built in my eyes and spilled over. He put a hand to my face and gently wiped the tear with his thumb.

"You are too good for me." I said sobbing. He pulled me into his chest. Something told me he was taking this a lot worse than he made it seem. I knew he was still mad. He was pushing it all aside. "I don't deserve you."

"Roza-"

"No, I don't. You have ever right to be mad. You should be repulsed to touch me. Even to look at me. You deserve way better. You have every right to divorce me. I'm only a downfall in your life." I sobbed. I didn't know if it was the hormones from the baby or if I really felt this way. My mind wrapped around being away from Dimitri forever. It hurt. A lot.

His warm hand wiped tears away from my face and turning it toward him.

"Roza, there is nothing more that I want than to be with you. What I said about the divorce earlier was out of anger and it shouldn't have been said at all. I love you despite all the downfall _we_ endure. You are the one that keep things from falling apart." He assured me. I continued to sob.

"But-"

"But nothing. You have my heart and even if this isn't my child, I will treat him or her like it is." Dimitri said rubbing circles into my back. I didn't remember drifting off to sleep but I woke up in the morning wrapped in Dimitri's arms. I tried hard not to wake him as I got up. It wasn't that early and I wandered off to Adrian's after a short walk. When I came to his door, I thought twice about knocking. I ended up knocking anyways.

"Do you know how early it is," He hissed rubbing his eyes. I folded my arms and glared at him. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry Little Dhampir, I didn't know it was you." He apologized with a lazy smile. I pushed passed him despite his protests. It seemed like I was an angry girlfriend trying to catch him in the act of cheating. But instead of searching the whole suite I sat down on the couch.

"Little Dhampir, is there a reason you are here?" Adrian asked sounding a little nervous. His hair was messy and he only wore his boxer. I could tell I had just woken him up but I needed to see him say it to me in person.

"I need to know. In person. Did you?" I asked. He knew immediately and sighed.

"Rose, I told I would remember. We didn't do anything that night. As much as I wanted you and loved you I wouldn't do that to you. I knew how you felt and I wouldn't take advantage of the state of mind" He said brushing some hair out of my face. I sighed as tears built up in my eyes.

"I'ma slut. I slept with some random guy and I don't even know how Dimitri can accept this baby." I sobbed. I would have never thought I would ever call myself a slut considering I have only slept with one. . two guys in my life. I sighed mentally. I tried to replay all the events from that night. The spa, the bar with the boot and mechanical bull, the frat house, the tattoo parlor, the fire station, Adrian's hotel, and the sports club. I couldn't remember any place else.

"Its going to be okay. He loves you and you guys will work through this just like any other thing." Adrian said comforting me. He pulled me into him stroking my hair. I sobbed into his chest.

"Its gonna be okay Little Dhampir." He told me softly."Everything will be just fine. I'll make sure of that i'l-" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"I uhh. . forgot you were here." Adrian said. I wiped my eyes and looked up. I seen Sydney looking back at me with one of Adrian's button up shirts on.

"I err. . didn't mean to ruin this." I told them getting up.

"Its fine Rose. I thought it was someone else. Maybe one of Adrian's ex-girlfriends." She said. I left out the protest that I had actually been Adrian's ex-girlfriend, because that was irrelevant. Plus I could have sworn I told her.

"Still. I didn't know. I'll be going. I will err. . see you guys later and hopefully fully dressed." I said with a small chuckle. Sydney blushed and Adrian accompanied me to the door.

"Bye, Little Dhampir. Things will be okay. And I didn't sleep with you that night." he told me. I saw in his eyes he was serious. I nodded and left back to my room. When I got there, Dimitri was pacing.

"Where have you been?" Dimitri shouted sounded more panicked than mad.

"I went for a walk." I told him. There was some truth in it but it wasn't the whole truth.

"I talked to Oksana and Mark." he said.

"And." I beckoned for him to go on.

"And they said that there has been one case as rare as it is, that a dhampir couple has had kids." He told me. Excitement and hope glinted in his eyes. Hope that I wanted to return but I didn't want him to get all worked up if in some way I really did screw up my marriage. I smiled but it slowly dropped when I came to this realization.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked putting his hands on my shoulder lightly. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, its just I can't believe it. It would be great if this was really our baby." I said.

"But?" he asked.

"But I don't want you to get all worked up if its not." I muttered quietly, almost not wanting him to hear.

"Even if its not I will love that baby regardless. It is god giving us a miracle to have kids and I'm happy to be with you." He said. I bit my lip fearing the tears might come back.

"Really?"

"Yes Roza, I love you." he told me, pulling me into a hug being careful of my stomach.

"I love you too." I said tears filling my eyes.

* * *

**Ehhh.. Sucks yes I know. I'm just not in the mood to write this or my other story lately. That's why I've been slacking. Sorry but I will get the chapters up so don't give up on me just yet ! **

**All you lovely people should Review ! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm so so so so sorry for leaving you guys for so long. I've been extremely busy with things. And just haven't had the time or energy to do either story. I kinda lost interest in it for a while. Sooo sorry this is soo long overdue.**

**Disclaimer : VA is not owned by me whatsoever ! All rights to Richelle Mead.**

**P.S Never had a baby so excuse me if this is wrong or whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 29

**(9 Months Later)**

"Dimitri," I yelled waddling out the bedroom into the living room. His head flew up from his book and he rushed to me.

"Roza why are you up, I told you no getting up. You need to stay off your feet." Dimitri scolded me as I waved his ranting off.

"Dimitri," I said. He continued on.

"Dimitri," I repeated.

"What if it hurts the baby somehow?" Dimitri questioned.

"Dimitri," I yelled.

"Yes Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"My water broke." I told him. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked confused and started looking from me to the bedroom to the keys on the coffee table. Its like he didn't know what to do first, although we've prepared plenty of times.

He finally decided to reach for the keys and then went to the bag and started helping me out the door.

"Okay Rose, just stay calm. We'll be at the hospital and we can call Lissa on the way and. ." Dimitri trailed off, sounding like he was close to panicking, if he wasn't already

"False alarm." I told him calmly, as soon as we got out the door. We stopped walking. He stared at me.

"What?" Dimitri asked in disbelief.

"False alarm. I wanted to see if you'd be ready for everything but you couldn't even stop your ranting to even hear me tell you." I told him shaking my head and waddling back through the door.

"Roza, I was. . nevermind. . I promise I'll be ready the next time. . wait then why did you come out the bedroom, I told you to stay off your feet."

"I've was calling you for about ten minutes. I want food. Chinese food, Chocolate, maybe some pickles, I don't know I just want something to eat." I said easing my way onto the couch.

"Roza, You should get back to bed. I'll bring everything you want to you and maybe call Lissa so you guys can talk about names, again. You said you weren't positive and i'd love to hear what you guys come up with." Dimitri said grabbing the phone and dialing Lissa's number. We had discussed baby names, boys' and girls', because we decided to keep the gender unknown. Lissa wanted to name the baby Frankie if it was a boy and Valerie if it was a girl. I liked both of those names but I felt it wouldn't suit the baby. Truth is, I wanted to see the baby and instantly decide on the name, despite all of the planning.

I smiled and nodded as Dimitri talked with Lissa, and she immediately agreed to coming over. She had managed to always get to our place with only three guards. Mikhail, Eddie, and Belle. Belle became one of Lissa's guardians when I had to step down. She was highly skilled, ranking top of her class. She was like me in alot of ways and she made a great guardian. She also fit in with us really well. I approved of her and that was good enough for Lissa.

I turned to the doorway as Lissa and Christian walked in. I smiled and tried getting up. Dimitri helped me even though I told him I could handle myself.

Lissa tried her best to hug me without hurting the baby and Christian just smiled and waved. Christian and Dimitri exchanged a few words as Lissa told me she had new baby names. She and I walked into the bedroom as she started naming some of them.

"What about Crystal or Christina. Or maybe Veronica, and if its a boy how about Antione, or Scott." She ranted. I sat there considering some of the names she meantioned until I felt something. Water started trickling down my leg creating a puddle where I was sitting on the bed. I sat there for a second before I managed to get out words.

"My water broke." I said.

"What?" Lissa yelled, jumping out of the chair she was sitting.

"My waaaa" I yelled gripping the side of the bed. I always thought people were over exaggerating when the talked about how painful contractions were but damn they were no joke. I had a feeling this was what I got for my "false alarm" earlier. I squeezed tighter and tighter on the bed, gritted my teeth, and clenching my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes, Lissa had already told Dimitri and Christian and she had my bag in her hand. Mikhail and Belle were getting the car ready. Dimitri, Eddie, and Christian were helping me to the car and Dimitri immediately drove to the hospital as fast as he could while keeping me and the baby safe. The only problem was the loud thud, that stopped the car from moving.

"What, What happened?" I asked. Trying to control my breathing. The contractions weren't really close but they weren't far apart either.

"Stay in here and protect her." Dimitri order to Eddie with such a stern voice it sent chills up my spine.

Dimitri, Mikhail, and Belle got out the car and I tried looking through the windshield to see what the problem was. As soon as I saw, I immediately wished I hadn't looked. Strigoi. It pissed me off and scared me all at the same time. I heard grunting and loud thuds as bodies hit the car and the fighting went on. My heart began to pound and I started worrying. A million thoughts went through my head. _What if something happens to the baby? What if something happens to Dimitri? What if he got changed again and I had to take care of the baby and she or he had to live with knowing their father is an "evil creature of the night?" What if they never got to see their father? What if-_

The sound of the car door opening on the side Eddie was on, stopped all my questions as I saw red eyes glaring at me. I started to panic but Eddie acted quickly and started to attack the strigoi. Then, my car door opened at the same time my contraction started I gripped the strigoi's cheek and dugs my nails in producing blood.

"You . . are fucking. . with the wrong person. . today. ." I screamed, dugging further and further into her skin and she started reaching for me until she got snatched away from me. Part of her cheek still rested in my hand as I heard her agonizing screams. I threw her cheek out the car, and slammed the door shut. Eddie got back in the car with blood on his ripped shirt.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked me. I nodded.

"I think I should be asking you if you're okay. Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah most of it is the strigoi's blood not mine."

I froze as the car doors opened again. Eddie braced himself but relaxed when Mikhail, Dimitri, and Belle got in the car.

"We'll be there soon sorry Roza," Dimitri said speeding off. It was a good thing we weren't really far from the hospital. When we got there, Dimitri quickly helped me out the car and rushed me into the emergency room. They quickly got me to a room and Dimitri came in with me. Everyone else sat in the waiting room. My contractions were about five minutes apart. The pain was excruciating. My breathing picked up and I grabbed a hold of Dimitri's hand.

"Its okay Rose just breathe." the doctor told me.

"Its only Fucking okay because its not happening to you." I yelled. The doctor remained quiet on her comments.

"Use that breathing technique," Dimitri said," Hee Hee Hoo Hoo "

"Don't tell me too fucking 'Hee Hee Hoo Hoo'. You're the fucking reason I'm going through this. You had to stick your di-" Dimitri placed his free hand over my mouth. I glared at him before screaming. The pain started getting worse if possible.

"Okay Rose. I'm going to need you to start pushing now." the doctor said. I took a deep breath and started to push. I screamed and squeezed Dimitri's hand. He winced but I tried to concentrate on pushing.

"I can't. I can't. It hurts so fucking bad." I yelled.

"You can Roza, And when you do we will get to see our beautiful baby. _Our baby_. Just thinking about holding our baby. Loving our baby. I love you and I know you can do this." Dimitri said kissing my forehead. I thought about what he said. I took another deep breath and continued to push. Dimitri continued to whisper words to me as I pushed. I kept wanting to stop but Dimitri kept me going.

Once I seen the doctor holding my baby, I lit up with joy. My baby. I smiled at that. The doctor looked from me to Dimitri to the baby. She pushed a button before looking at the baby once again. Other people filed in.

"Let me see" I whispered hoarsely. "Let me see my baby." The doctors seemed to be ignoring me. Dimitri started rubbing circles into my hand.

"She's not breathing." A doctor said to the other once he entered.

My eyes went to the doctors and then to the clock. Time seemed to stop when those words left the doctor's lips. I started to panic as time quickened again. My baby. What was wrong with my baby? Why wasn't she breathing?

"Dimitri, Dimitri, our baby, don't leave her. Don't Leave our baby." I tried to yelled pushing him. But it seemed like the world around me blurred. I couldn't focus. All that ran through my mind was her not making it. Why was this happening to me? Why did my little miracle have to been taken from me?

"Our baby. She has to be breathing." I kept reiterating. "She just has to. Dimitri, make sure she's okay. Don't leave her. Don't let them take her." Tears filled my eyes. I felt Dimitri's hand leave mine and I heard the doctors apologizing to him.

"Noooo" I screamed in agony, tears leaving my eyes.

"My baby. . my baby." The words left my lips as soft whispers.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry to leave you guys off here after my long absence. Please forgive me ?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Told you I would update today ! :) **

**Disclaimer : I don't Own VA !**

* * *

Chapter 30

I continued to cry as I felt Dimitri's presence behind me. I had my back facing him and where the doctors were. I was drowning everyone and everything out with my sobs. My baby. She didn't even get a chance to see me. I didn't get a chance to see her. The world was cruel in so many ways. How could it just take my baby from me? How could they?

Dimitri rubbed circles into my back. I continued to sob and choke on my tears. Dimitri ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head. I almost wanted to pull away from him. Even though he was trying to comfort me, I couldn't . . I just didn't want to be comforted. I wanted my baby. I wish she could be okay. I hoped she would live.

I felt Dimitri presence leave me but I didn't have the strength to see why. I just wanted to stay in the little ball I curled myself into. I heard faint crying through my sobs and looked up. I seen the doctor giving our baby to Dimitri. She was crying. She was alive. She was alive. My tears of sadness changed to tears of joy. Dimitri held her fragile body in his arms and tried to quiet her crying but I was taking it all in. I loved that she was crying. I loved that she was alive. I seen Dimitri's eyes fill with tears though he'd never admit to it. He slowly handed me our baby. I smiled as tears fell down my cheek.

"My baby. My beautiful little baby. She's a miracle." I said looking at Dimitri. She had his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He kissed my forehead and looked at our baby.

"_Our baby. _She's _our_ miracle." Dimitri said with a smile. I looked back down at her. She was so beautiful. It brought more tears to my eyes.

"Look what we made." I whispered, looking into Dimitri's eyes. He smiled and kissed me over and over.

"She's healthy." The doctor said with a smile. I smiled back at her and told Dimitri to get everyone. He did and Lissa sat on the bed beside me. Lissa looked at the baby and smiled at me.

"She's so beautiful Rose. She looks just like you." Lissa said taking one of her little hands.

"Nevaeha" I said.

"Hmm?" Lissa said looking up at me..

"I wanna name her Nevaeha. Nevaeha Marie Belikova." I said kissing the top of her head. I looked toward Dimitri and he smiled and nodded.

"Do you wanna hold Nevaeha, Auntie Lissa?" I asked.

"Why, I would love to hold my adorable little niece." She said taking the baby.

"Hi there Nevaeha. You look beautiful just like your mommy. You're dad is going to have to fight all those little boys off you." Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Soon you'll have a little cousin to play with." Lissa said. Christian widened his eyes at Lissa.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Christian asked. She laughed and winked at him. He smiled.

Eddie and Christian had started coming closer to see the baby.

"She does look just like you Rose." Eddie said looking at me. I smiled.

"Yeah, lets just hope she doesn't act just like Rose." Christian said with a light chuckle. Everyone laughed including me.

"Ohh fire boy, I think she'll be worse. Especially to you." I teased. Christian's eyes widened at the thought. I laughed.

"Do you wanna hold her?" I asked them. They both shook their heads. Lissa handed me Nevaeha. I looked around and caught sight of Mikhail and Belle.

"Come over here. You're guys are not on duty." I told them with a smile. Mikhail walked over and looked at the baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked. He nodded and I handed him Nevaeha carefully. Belle walked up behind him.

"He really is adorable Rose." Belle said. I smiled and closed my eyes. Dimitri said beside me stroking my hair.

"I Love you Roza. You've given me everything I could ever want." Dimitri said kissing me. He gave me everything I wanted and so much more.

"I love you too Comrade." I told him. I looked over at Mikhail holding Neveaha. He handed her to Dimitri as everyone left the room, so we could have time as a family.

I closed my eyes and listened to Dimitri talk to her.

"You are _my_ beautiful little girl. I won't let anybody ever hurt you. And I will kill the boy that touches you. Me or your mother anyways. We will teach you to be the best guardian ever. You will get to meet your Babushka soon and all your lovely aunties who will love you unconditionally. " He said. I chuckled softly. I heard the baby sounds that she was making. I couldn't help but smile. God had given me a miracle and I would thank him for her everyday. Actually he gave me two miracles. Dimitri and Nevaeha. My loves. My life. My world. My everything. My family. The best part was they were mine.

* * *

**I guess this will be the last chapter ! :( Hope you guys enjoyed my story though. Sorry if it wasn't the ending you were hoping for but I decided not to drag it out. **

**Thank you guys for reading ! :)**


End file.
